Mortal Kombat: Conquest
by Raydiva
Summary: Rayden gets a second chance, Kung Lao gets a new student, new faces show up some familiar some not. -completed with sequel in progress-
1. Chapter 1: Second Chances

**Notes**: I do not own Mortal Kombat, Mortal Kombat: Conquest, Earthrealm, Outworld, etc. etc. This is all for fun and I do not make a profit from any of this. Well except for getting this damn story out of my head. The only thing I do claim is the mystery woman in black and gray. Don't worry she has a name, but it's a secret for now. However, if anyone is interested in borrowing her for a day or two get in touch with me. Be aware that I will not give out any info about her until it has been revealed in one of the stories.

This story takes place right after the final episode of the series. I am pretending that this is the next season of Mortal Kombat: Conquest so all the episodes are considered canon for this story. If I'm off a little in my facts, let me know. I don't have the DVD's, and I am missing a few episodes I recorded on tape. (Damn, niece. Why did she have to record Power Rangers over them?) BTY, big thanks to MKO's Zentile for correcting my spelling on some of the names. **Update: **Decided to make some long over due corrections to this story since I'm stuck on my current one.

**Chapter One: Second Chances**

**(Shao Kahn's Throne Room)**

The gloating laughter began anew as Kahn saw the despair on the once mighty thunder god's face as the powerless deity kneeled before him. Rayden could only mourn the death of Earthrealm and his friends. Silently he cursed himself for his carelessness.

Suddenly the laughter stopped as if someone closed a very thick door. Rayden looked up to see that the Emperor and his minions were frozen in place and if time had stopped. "This is not good." A female voice spoke. Hope filled Rayden's heart, as he looked beyond the Emperor and saw HER sitting on the stairs leading up to the throne. The woman was dressed in clothes of the same cut has Rayden's, but where his was once white she wore black and where his were blue hers were gray. Her hair was long and whiter than even his. Eyes of crystal blue looked over a dark scarf that covered the bottom half of her face.

"You!" he rasped.

"It seems you messed up rather nicely this time, my friend." She sighed, "You may not goof often, but when you do…DAMN!"

She stood up and approached the still kneeling male. While she did this, he mentally thanked the Elder Gods for her timely arrival.

"At least this time I'm able to help." She said as she began to untie him.

Rayden started at the 'this time,' he knew he had made mistakes in the past that he wished he could have undone. This was only the worse of them, but it sounded as if the masked one was watching him wanting to help but held back as he was when he wanted to help his mortal friends.

"Shame" she mumble to herself "Seeing you all tied up like this is bringing back some fond memories, unfortunately even I don't have the time."

Rayden decided to ignore that comment, it wasn't the first time she would say strange or disturbing things as if to provoke or shock him. Once the ropes were off, he stood up slowly. His body loudly reminding him of the abuse he received from the Emperor's torturers.

She looked over him critically as if trying to determine if he was fit enough to travel and asked, "Well, are you ready to leave? I have a bit of a tangle here and I for one want to get it straighten out as soon as possible."

"Yes, but where..." Rayden replied but was cut off when the room sudden began to spend. Dizziness set in and Rayden fell back to his knees. Once the spinning stopped he noticed they were now at the tavern that he spent that last night drinking and…

"I see you haven't lost that weakness of yours for blondes?" commented his rescuer.

Rayden stood back up and turned to see what she was referring to. Not surprisingly, he saw himself with the blonde in his lap and a mug in his hand.

"You know having a night off once in a while is okay, and even a good idea. But at least make double sure everything is okay before you do and please stay halfway sober. You do have _two_ important jobs and could be called upon at anytime." She said.

Rayden only blushed and stayed silent.

"Okay, Protector of Earthrealm, here's the plan. Even gods cannot be in the two places at the same time, so once time gets going again you will be merged with party boy over there. You WILL remember what happened on that particular time thread we just left. Use that knowledge. Also, know this—any rule that can not be broken can be bent. That's how Shao Kahn was able to take over Earthrealm and _get away with it_. You can do the same. Believe me; the rules of Mortal Kombat are a great deal more flexible than even you might think. If they weren't, they would have been broken a looonnnngggg time ago."

Rayden was surprised by this speech. Only once before has this mysterious woman stayed around so long or given such direct advice. The few times she had appeared before were limited to this moving him from one 'time thread' to the past and/or a few cryptic hints. Then again, this was the first time he lost an entire realm.

She's right. Kahn didn't exactly break the rules he just bent them. Rayden was mistaken to believe the rules were inflexible, unyielding. Since he didn't actually break any rules, Shao Kahn was going to get away with destroying all that Rayden held dear.

"Also, Rayden, "she continued, "This is most likely the last time I will be able to help _you_. So if you mess up again…"

Rayden nodded and said, "I understand and thank you for all you have done. In the future I will be more careful, I give you my…"

The woman placed her hand on his mouth to silence him, "Don't make promises, and just do!"

The next thing Rayden knew he was sitting down with the blonde in his lap. The noise in the tavern was almost deafening after the silence. The blonde smiled and giggled at what 'he just' said. "Rayman!" she squealed and rubbed her hand on his thigh. He kissed her on the nose and then said, "Sorry, but I need to get up for a few minutes." Rayden said with a grin, "But don't you worry, I'll be right back." The woman pouted but got up. Rayden kissed the pouted lips as an apology and left the room. In a flash he was gone.

**(Hidden Village of Sha-Kana)  
**

In the hidden town of Sha-Kana, the people headed back to their homes after a long day. They all but ignored the signs of the distant storm heading their way. Lighting flooded the distant sky and the low rumble of thunder was barely heard. As if guided, the storm quickly approached the town. As if with a vengeance, lighting struck the altar of Sha Kha shattering the stone. The roar of thunder shook the ground, awaking the dozing worshippers of Sha Kha. Another bolt of lighting hit the stone skull, breaking it in half. The scream of the release of energy nearly drowned out the ground shaking thunder. Lighting struck again and again, shatter what remained of the unholy alter there was. The ground shook as if fearing the wrath from the skies. Fires began to burn in the grasses and linens surrounding the former altar. People ran from their homes in a panic…

**(Kung Lao's Trading Post and School)**

Back in Zhu Zin, the ground shook slightly and the slight rumble of thunder was heard. Siro and Kung Lao stopped discussing about Taja's friend breaking into their home.

"You don't think..." Siro began to ask.

"Rayden? No." Kung Lao answered the unfinished question, "He's...busy with a new friend."

**(Outworld)**

Shao Kahn, Emperor of Outworld, and Conqueror of Realms sat on his throne. "Soon," he said to himself, "Soon, Earth will be mine!"

Then a two shadow priests rushed into the throne room and bowed before their ruler.

"What is it?" Kahn demanded.

One of the priests's stepped forward and said, "The portal has been destroyed. It was shattered by lighting from a freak thunderstorm, Great One. "

"What!" roared Shao Kahn.

**(Tavern)**

Back at the tavern, Rayden sat back down and pulled the blonde back onto his lap. "See that didn't take so long did it?" The woman giggled and kissed the thunder god on the check. "All I had to do was a little thundergod business I've been putting off while defending Earthrealm." He took a sip of the wine and then kissed the woman full on the mouth. The woman returned it with a fever. "Why don't we just go now, hmmmmm" he mumbled into her mouth.

**The End**

Next Time on Mortal Kombat: Conquest……

"Oh, never mind me, " said the woman in gray and black as she turned, "By the way," she said over her shoulder, "Be sure to give Rayden my regards and ask him if those rope burns of his are okay."

One of Queen Vorpax's warrior knelt down and reported, "Your Majesty! Kung Lao is on his way to the temple, to interview a prospective student. He travels alone."


	2. Chapter 2: New Student

**Notes:** This story takes place a few days after Chapter One: Second Chances. You don't need to read the first one, but it helps. My first fight scene!

**Chapter Two: New Student**

(Trading Post's Kitchen)

"I still can't believe Rayden had the nerve to bring that girl over the other night," said Taja, placing a tea kettle on the stove.

"You gotta admit," grinned Siro, "She was a looker."

Just when Taja was about to respond there was a loud knocking at the front gate.

"We're not open yet!" yelled Taja, but the knocking continued.

"I'll get it," said Kung Lao as he left the room and made his way to the front gate.

He opened the door and suddenly the world went silent. In front of him stood a woman dressed in similar clothes as he was. The only difference was color, of which she wore shades of black and gray rather than beige. Her hair was long and white. Crystal blue eyes smiled at him over dark scarf that covered half her face.

"Please pardon me from disturbing you so early, but I must be leaving town this morning and just had to speak with Master Kung Lao about an important matter before I left. Is he available?" The mysterious woman said.

"I'm Kung Lao," replied the martial artist in a bemused voice, "Won't you come in?"

"Thank you, but no." She replied, "I'm in a bit of a hurry and was wondering if you were still taking on students? A….associate of mine's grown granddaughter has been training for a few years now, but recent events have…made training in her homeland difficult. I was asked to see if I could locate a suitable teacher."

"I am taking on students, but I would need to meet with her first before deciding…."

"Of course!" the woman interrupted, "Why don't you meet her at the temple day after tomorrow. She's visiting there for some sort of testing or lesson or something."

Kung Lao thought for a moment. It could be a trap, but if this possible student was already going to be at the temple…he sighed, "Very well, I was planning on going to visit the monks anyway this week. Is there anything else, Ms…"

"Oh, never mind me, " said the woman in gray and black as she turned, "By the way," she said over her shoulder, "Be sure to give Rayden my regards and ask him if those rope burns of his are okay."

A sudden slamming of the door to the kitchen made him start and turn. The noises of the city resumed and the woman was gone.

A few moments later Kung Lao was sitting at the table with a strange look on his face.

"Who was it?" ask Siro.

"Not sure, but I think she knows Rayden." Replied Kung Lao.

At that moment…."Did I hear my name?" said Rayden as he grabbed one of the breakfast rolls.

"Rayden, what a joy to see your face first thing in the morning,"said Taja sarcastically, "Feel free to join us for breakfast."

Rayden just smiled and took a bite out of the roll.

"Rayden, "said Kung Lao, "a strange woman was just here a few moments ago asking if I would be interested in taking on a student. I never got her name, but she hinted that she knew you."

"Oh?"

"She said to give you her regards and to ask about your rope burns?"

The smile left Rayden's face and he nearly dropped his roll, "Was she wearing black and gray?" he asked.

Kung Lao nodded, "Yes and she had white hair. She wore a dark scarf and had blue eyes."

Rayden sat down with a stunned look on his face. Never before had she appeared to anyone else to his knowledge. What is going on? She said she wouldn't be able to help me, but what if…..

"Who is she, Rayden?" ask Taja.

Rayden sighed, "To be honest, I'm not really sure. She shows up once in a long while to give advice and …..to pull me out of a trouble."

"Rope burns?" asked Siro, trying to keep from laughing.

Everyone just ignored him as Kung Lao spoke, "So she basically does for you what you have been doing for us?"

"Yes and no, "answered Rayden. " I never got her name and she doesn't 'hang around' with me as I do you guys. She's only shown up, not counting today, five times, each time unasked for, unexpected, and desperately needed. She seems to have some power over time itself, but to my knowledge there are no time goddesses, only time gods and none of them would ever do as she has done."

"Why would anyone like that take the time to encourage Kung Lao to take on a certain student?" asked Taja.

Rayden did a head shake/shrug thing and said, "I have no idea."

"In that case, I want to know more about those rope burns, "said Siro. Taja slapped him on the backside of his head.

**(Large campsite with multiple white tents)**

"Ah, Vorpax, "sneered Shang Tsung, "and how is our 'Queen' doing today?"

Vorpax nearly snarled at the sorcerer, but she still needed him. Otherwise, she would have happily order his throat ripped out. Instead she smiled and said, "Wonderful, Shang. Is there anything that you need?"

"Kung Lao, "he said in a monotone voice.

Vorpax sighed. He just never gives up. Always Kung Lao, Kung Lao. One of her personal guards peeked in to announce that there was urgent information. She signaled to let whoever it was in.

One of Queen Vorpax's warriors knelt down and reported, "Your Majesty! Kung Lao is on his way to the temple, to interview a prospective student. He travels alone."

"Well, Shang. I guess your going to get your wish after all." The Queen same as purred.

"Gather some of the grown Earthborn warriors and have them prepare."

"I will go with them, "said Shang Tsung, "I wish to kill Kung Lao myself."

**(Tree-lined Trail)**

Kung Lao was thinking about what Rayden said and the strange talk he had with the white haired woman. So he was surprised when it happened. Four female warriors jumped out from behind some trees and attacked him. He dropped his sleep roll and fought them off, holding his own. That is until Shang Tsung stepped out from behind one of the trees and threw a fireball at Kung Lao. The monk saw it coming but knew he wouldn't be able to dodge it.

Just then a short stream of light-blue flame struck Shang's fireball, deflecting away from Kung Lao and straight into the face of one of the four women. The one that was struck by both fireballs hit the ground hard. A voice rang out, "Four against one is bad enough, but a fifth with sorcery!"

A little ways down the road stood a blonde woman wearing loose fitting leather pants and a white shirt.

"You dare to challenge me, girl?" the sorcerer sneered as he threw another fireball at her. It stopped as if hitting a wall a few inches in front of her face. She didn't even blink. During this, Kung Lao was still fighting the women. Another was down, but the other two seem more determined then ever to defeat him.

The stranger smiled and said, "You have no idea who you're dealing with." She then lifted her hands, palms outward, fingers up. Two short streams of light-blue flame flew from her hands and towards Shang Tsung. The sorcerer dodged but the flames followed him and hit him on his back and shoulder. He went down, but quickly rolled back up and ran towards the woman. She then changed her stance and prepared to fight.

By this time, Kung Lao finally defeated the last of his attackers and looked to see Shang Tsung preparing to attack the stranger. "Shang Tsung!" he yelled.

The sorcerer now noticed that it was now two against one. He threw two fireballs, one to each of his foes and ran. Kung Lao made as if to follow, but that fight with the four women finally caught up to him and he just fell to his knees. The woman who helped him ran to his side and asked, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, "he answered, "Just a little tired."

The woman smiled and said, "Good, because if you weren't and chased after that loser I wouldn't have been of much use. I used the last of my spare chi energy on those last two energy streams."

"Who are you?" Kung Lao asked.

She smiled and said, "Name's Althea. I was hoping to eventually meet you…you are Kung Lao?"

**(Trading Post)**

The next night Kung Lao described what happened on his way to the temple to his friends as his new student, Althea, rested in her new room.

"Are you sure we can trust her? "asked Siro, "After all she did use magic."

"Yeah, what if she another sorcerer type like Shang or Quan Chi?" added Taja.

Kung Lao sighed and replied, "Already thought of that, but Master Zong, already checked her out. He has the ability to sense these things. She has no taint of using stolen souls or any darker type of sorcery."

"He's right." The trio jumped at sound of Rayden's voice.

"Ever heard of KNOCKING, Rayden,"said Taja.

Ignoring her, Rayden continued, "I did some checking, it seems she's was to her home world as Kung Lao is to Earthrealm."

"You mean a champion of Mortal Kombat?" ask Taja

"Not quite, she did not participate in a tournament, but she was chosen to defend her realm from a great danger.

"Okay, "said Taja, "Why are you telling us this. Normally, you're not so free with information. And what do you mean by her home world?"

Rayden sighed, "Believe me, this isn't the whole story. As for the rest, its best she tells you in her own time."

**(Bedroom)**

Upstairs, the voices of the conversation could barely be heard. The Kung Lao's new student slept and dreamt of the past……

The signs of a former battle were all around. The dead covered the field and the carrion birds cawed as they ate their feast.

"Freyon!" Althea screamed at the beast in her arms, "I'll get you to the healers. Just don't die on me."

The great liger-like beast didn't even raise it's head, ":Mistress, don't bother….I can feel the spirit within me leaving. I will soon return from whence I came. The bond between us must be removed before I do.:"

"No! I will not let that happen. "She cried aloud to her partner's mental speech.

The creature's chest moved as if in painful laughter but no sound came from its torn up muzzle. ":Ahhh, Mistress. You may have defeated the Insane One, but even you can not…..:"

Just then the wind picked up and then they were surrounded by the five whose battle she just fought. "Help him!" she demanded.

"I am sorry, "said one with kind, green eyes and wind blown air, "But we can not, he is but a spirit in animal form as is all familiars. His spirit shall return from where it came, but his body is too far gone."

Another with cold, blue eyes snorted, "He did his job, he should be honored that we don't destroy his spirit for going against…."

He was unable to finish, when Althea jumped up and slapped him across the face. "Bastards! We risked our lives, our very souls for your sorry hides!"

The other three back off as if in fear of the woman. The first one placed his hand on her shoulder, "Please, Althea….."

Anger flashed in the eyes of the one she slapped, but his voice remained cold. "It doesn't matter; you must now take the place of the one you fought."

"No."

"Althea, "said the kind one, "Since you have defeated him, you have absorbed some his power. You have no choice…."

Althea shook her shoulder to remove his hand and walked back to her fallen friend who still breathed. "Give it to Freyon."

**(Kitchen)**

The next morning was sunny and bright. Taja was surprised to see that breakfast was already made and set out. She glanced outside to see Althea already exercising and by the look of her has been for a while.

"She's already putting Kung Lao to shame in the self-abuse department, "said Taja to herself.

"You say something,"Kung Lao said and he entered the room.

"Ah…nothing important, "she said pointing towards the door, "By the way your student is already up."

Kung Lao glanced out the door and just shrugged. "Is there a chance any tea is made?" he went to the stove to check the kettle.

"Yes there is and breakfast is already made, "answered Taja, "I'm starting to like having her around." She handed him a plate and then sat down at the table to eat.

"Well don't get too use to it, starting tomorrow I plan on starting her on a full training regiment. She might be too tired to fix us breakfast once that's started, "said Kung Lao as he sat down. "Today I'm just going to see what she already knows and get an idea of how strong she is. From what I saw yesterday, she may be just the type of fighter we need to help us against…."

"Don't expect her to fight your battles, "said Rayden from on of the roof beams. He disappeared and then reappeared behind the pair, grabbing a piece from Taja's plate.

"After all she has already fought one war." He ate the piece of food, "Hmm, not bad."

**(Shao Kahn's Throneroom)  
**

Shao Kahn paced in front of his throne; candles flickering at his passing. A shadowy figure appeared and he stopped, "Well!" he demanded.

With a hissing voice the figure answered, "The rumors are true. She has joined with Kung Lao and the other humans. I saw her myself training in their yard, alone but Kung Lao was just inside the building. Rayden was near so I had to leave before learning anything else." The figure then fell groveling to the ground fearing his master's wrath.

"Leave!" he commanded as he sat down on his throne. The spy quickly left. "Everyone, leave!"

His guards and servants followed the spy's example and ran from the throne room.

"Now, now, Emperor, there is no need to get too upset. With the exception of a few sparks, she nothing more than another mortal," said a cold voice. From the shadows, came the blue eyed man from Althea's dream. "In spite of her breeding, she can die like any other woman."

**The End…**

Next time on Mortal Kombat: Conquest…..

"Careful with that thing," said Rayden holding the end of the staff, "You might take out someone's eye."

"Well if you stop sneaking up on people, "Althea replied, "There would be less chance of you getting hit."

"Hey handsome, "said a mysterious white haired woman wearing clothes similar to Siro's, only in black and gray.


	3. Chapter 3: Unique Heritage

**Notes:** This story takes place a few weeks after Chapter Two: New Student. It really helps if you read the previous chapters.

**Chapter Three: Unique Heritage**

Morning at the trading post had become almost a ritual. Althea would wake up early and start the fixings for breakfast. Kung Lao would then come down to join her and then they would head out to the yard to warm up and get some basic exercise. While they were outside, Taja would wake up at the sound of their work out and then go down stairs to grab a plate. Then it was most likely Siro who would show up next, still half-asleep and nearly stumbling down the stairs. Once breakfast was over, Kung Lao would clean up while Taja opened the store and Siro would go check around town for signs of any trouble before it showed up on their doorstep. The only problem was….there was no trouble.

Kung Lao and Taja, really didn't mind since they both had serious work to do, but Siro was bored. There was only so much training at a time he could take, and seeing what sort of stuff Althea was putting herself through only made his body ache. He knew in his mind that he was slacking due to the lack of action recently, but his heart just wasn't in to constant training. He was walking down the street, wondering if he should just return to the trading post, when he heard a crash from behind an empty stall. Siro went around to investigate and then….silence.

"Hey handsome, "said a mysterious white haired woman, "You know you really should be more careful." She then pointed to something behind him.

Siro turned around and saw a man holding a knife, completely still as if he was a statue. The woman walk towards the attacker and gave the knife a look, "Now that would have definitely left a mark."

The former bodyguard noticed that she was wearing an outfit similar to his, but the colors were black and gray. "You must be Rayden's friend, "he said as he slowly backed away, not sure if he moving away from the man or her.

The woman laughed behind her scarf and then said, "So you are not as dumb as you act. That's a relief, for a while there I was getting worried. By the way, there's no point of trying to walk away. Once everything goes back to normal, you'll be back in the same place I found you. Just a little wiser as to what's behind you."

Siro stopped moving and said, "I thought gods couldn't directly interfere in mortal affairs."

"Depends on the interference, but then again I never claimed to be a god. And even if I was, this conversation is not really happening at not at least in your time thread. Any rule that can not be broken…wait of minute did I already tell you this or was it party boy?" The woman scratched her head as if trying to remember. "Ah never mind, it's not important…What is important is WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!"

Siro jumped surprised at the sudden tone change in her voice and replied, "What do you mean? I was just…."

"Walking around moaning about how bored you are…you definitely need a hobby. Hmmm. Why not practice your investigative skills?" She said as she walked around stranger, studying him for some reason.

"What do you mean?"

The woman shrugged and then pointed to a strange mark on the knife. Siro approach and looked…there was engraving of a stylized dragon, the symbol of the Black Dragon. "That's impossible, "said Siro, "We defeated them months ago, their leader is stuck in the cobalt mines of Outworld."

"Is it, well if you're not interested in this mystery there is another one living under the same roof you do."

"You're the one that recommended her, why don't you tell me…."

The women yawned and then said, "And take away all your fun. Talking about fun, I hope you have a plan on how to deal with him. See ya!"

The sounds of the city began again and Siro found himself facing the other direction. He quickly turned, knocked the knife from his attacker's hand and punched him in the throat.

**(Trading Post's Courtyard)**

Back at the trading post Althea was practicing with a fighting staff in the yard. Kung Lao thought her basic hand-to-hand was acceptable for now, but her weapons training was somewhat lacking so he showed her some basics and told her to practice as he help Taja with something in the store. Attack, attack, defend….attack, attack, attack and defend. She fought a non-existent opponent as sweat started running down her face. Suddenly her staff was caught on a back swing.

"Careful with that thing," said Rayden holding the end of the staff, "You might take out someone's eye."

"Well if you stop sneaking up on people, "Althea replied, "There would be less chance of you getting hit." She then took the staff and leaned on it, holding it with two hands.

"If you're looking for something, the stores up front," She said as she as she looked the gray haired man over. Wondering who he was and if what she was sensing was true, that this was a local deity.

Rayden just smiled and said, "Let me guess, Kung Lao and the others haven't mentioned me yet."

"No…but I believe an old mentor of mine did, "replied Althea. "Lord Rayden I presume?"

Kung Lao entered the yard and seeing the thunder god said, "Rayden! Is there something wrong?"

"Only that you haven't introduced me to your student yet." Rayden replied.

Althea just slapped a hand over her eyes and sighed. Then she held out her hand, "Hello, my name is Althea and you are Rayden right."

Rayden took the hand and shook it, "Why yes I am, I am so please to finally meet you."

"Ha, ha Rayden, this can't be the only reason you're here," said Kung Lao.

"Why do you say that?" asked Althea.

Kung Lao only gave Rayden a look that if he wasn't immortal, should have left burnt marks. Rayden sighed and said, "You mean I can't just show up to visit you guys once in a while."

"Kung Lao, have you seen the…," said Taja as she looked out the door. "Rayden! What wrong now?"

Althea started laughing and Rayden just got a long suffering look to his face. Just then Siro returned and seeing everyone there said, "Guys, we might have trouble."

**(Inside a few minutes later)**

"So after I knocked the guy down, I came back here, "said Siro, completing the story of what happened to him in town. He then took a drink out of the mug that was in front of him on the table.

"This is strange….she has never anything like this before, to my knowledge," said Rayden.

"How would you know? If everyone but whom she wants to talk to is frozen in time…"said Taja.

Althea shook her head, and said, "From what you are describing the people are not frozen, this woman and the one she is speaking to are in a time bubble."

Everyone looked at Althea and Kung Lao asked, "You know about this?"

Althea shrugged and said, "It's a theory from my old school. Some mages have some ability over time. The more powerful ones are said to be able to create what is called time bubbles. Time bubbles are literally like bubbles in water. You have time all around you, but inside the bubble there is none. Thus whatever happens inside this bubble technically doesn't happen."

Rayden frowned and asked, "Would these time bubbles allow someone to travel through time and/or change history."

Athea shook her head, "No. History is considered immutable, unchanging. Only the present and future can be changed. The stories of attempts being made are known; let's just say they don't have happy endings. The time mages can only slow down or speed up time, but are unable to change the direction of the time flow."

Siro then said quietly, "Any rule that can not be broken…."

"Can be bent," finished Rayden.

Siro looked to the thunder god and asked, "You're the one she called party boy?"

Everyone else looked at the thunder god for a few seconds, but then Althea spoke up.

"Whoever or whatever she is, she does make a point. I think it's about time you learn a little bit about me, "said Althea.

"I'm not really sure where to begin,"said Althea as everyone but Rayden sat around the table. He was walking around looking through jars and canisters as if in curiosity.

"Why not start at how you are able to use sorcery?" said Siro.

Althea looked slightly insulted by what the former bodyguard said but responded, "It's not sorcery, per say. Its called chi, or my life energy, focused into a useable form,"she sighed, "Where I come from some people are born with the ability to do this, but they must be trained to fully utilize it. The better trained or more skilled the more they can do with their chi. Also, a few are able to draw additional energy from certain elements around them. Such as fire mages can draw additional power from a campfire. An extremely rare few are able to pull energy from more than one element."

Kung Lao asked, "Can you?"

Althea shook her head and said, "Not anymore. I lost that ability at the end of the war. The only energy I can still pull on is my own personal chi and even that is difficult."

"Why is that?" asked Taja.

Althea sighed and glanced towards Rayden briefly. "A god was killed and the backlash burned out the ability from me and others. I guess I was a lucky one, most didn't survive."

Rayden paled, but didn't say anything. "How is it possible to kill a god?" asked a surprised Kung Lao.

**(Outside)**

Outside of the trading post a hooded figure approached the gates. He touched them as if to analyze them. A slight nod and then…..

**(Back in the Kitchen)**

Both Rayden's and Althea's heads suddenly went up as if hearing a sudden noise. Rayden yelled, "Everyone down!"

Althea was already down on all fours and crawling under the table. The others were a little slower but followed her lead, not sure as to what was going on.

**(Outside)**

A bright light-blue blast flew from the hooded figure's hand. The heavy gate doors exploded inward. Bits of wood and stone flew across the yard with the light-blue blast as it hit the doors to the building destroying them as well.

Rayden flashed out for a moment and reappeared in the yard between the doorway and the gateway. His hammer flashed into existence as he prepared for battle. Kung Lao and Siro were knocked unconscious by the blast, but Taja and Althea dug themselves out from the debris.

"YOU DARE TO ATTACK THOSE OF EARTHREALM!" Rayden roared with a voice filled with thunder.

The figure stepped forward through the gateway and said, "No, I do not intend to attack Earthrealm or those who belong here. So long as they do not get in the way of me claiming what is mine."

Althea paled, recognizing the voice. "No, it's impossible, "she whispered.

Taja heard her, but didn't bother to ask her what she meant.

The figure lifted his hands to push back his hood to reveal the dark haired man with cold blue eyes. "Well granddaughter, "he said in a cold voice, "are you not going to say hello to your Grandfather Kuravan?"

"I have nothing to say to you, "she yelled in a shaky voice. Throughout all of this, no one seemed to notice the darkening sky.

Kuravan laughed and said, "It seems you're not so brave anymore. What happened? Did you lose your powers….or your nerve?"

Rayden moved to block Kuravan's view of Althea. "It seems she's not interested in talking to you, "he said.

"You dare to interfere, Protector of Earthrealm? She is not of Earth thus you have no right…." Kuravan raved.

"From the moment she was accepted as a student of Earth's Champion of Mortal Kombat, she acquired his protection. Due to this, I will also protect her as I would him," said Rayden in a calm, but dangerous voice, surprising everyone, "This is not your domain, you have no right even being here."

Kuravan laughed a cold cruel laugh. "Your information is slightly outdated thunderer." He then threw out his hand and a large ball of light-blue energy flew out towards Rayden. The thunder god deflected it with a thunderbolt and then swung his hammer. Kuravan was hit squarely in the chest, causing him to fly through the air and crashing into a wall. The wall crumbled on impact and buried the invading diety. A light-blue light appeared from under the pile of rumble and then the pile exploded outward. Then….silence.

"DAMN YOU RAYDEN!" yelled a white haired woman standing behind Taja and Althea. Taja jumped in surprise and turned to see the source of the noise. There she saw the woman wearing clothes similar to what Taja was wearing, but only in black and grey. "He's falling for the same damn trap again?" Taja could see the worry in her crystal blue eyes in spite of the exasperation in the strange woman's voice. A sigh made the scarf she was wear flutter slightly as she looked around.

"I guess it's up to you," said the woman looking at the frozen Althea.

Taja asked, "Can't you do anything?"

"Sorry, but I'm kinda stuck in this time bubble and can only bring a person in once in a while and almost never the same person more than once a human lifetime. Almost everyone else have already received their quota. You'll just have to remind Althea of what she can do."

"What?" exclaimed Taja.

The mysterious woman looked straight into Taja's eyes and said, "Look, you need to remind Althea of how she defeated the Insane One."

"Who?"

"IT DOES NOT MATTER!" the woman yelled, but then calmed down, "Remind her that it wasn't her old elemental abilities that defeated him, but her chi. There were other mages who were way more powerful than she, but they died. There is something about HER that did it."

"What good…"began Taja.

"This is the only chance you guys got. Kuravan is NOT of Earth and should not be able to use his powers. Look closely at Rayden and you will see that he is slowly losing his."

Taja's eyes widened at those words.

"Okay, I'm going to send you back now. Just remember what I said…and please tell Rayden he's an idiot. A cute idiot, but still an idiot."

The sounds of battle resumed. The explosion knocked down everyone, including Rayden. He dropped his hammer as he jumped back up. He threw his hand forward….and nothing. "Oh, crap, "he mouthed.

"Rayden, move!" yelled Althea. The thunder god dropped and rolled out of the way just as a large stream of light-blue flame passed by. It struck Kuravan full in the chest. At first it didn't seem to have any effect on him, but then his entire body began to glow and he fell to his knees. When the glow dimmed, he rasped "What have you done?"

Rayden seeing his enemy's weakened state picked up his hammer and made his way to finish him. However, from the shadows a winged creature flew down and grabbed Kuravan. They both disappeared in a flash of darkness. Once they were gone, the sunlight returned and Rayden felt his powers start to return. He turned to see that Althea had collapsed to the ground. "Taja, see to the guys. I'll check on Althea, "Rayden ordered and Taja nodded in agreement.

He was shocked by what he 'saw.' Her physical body was uninjured with the exception from a few bruises and scraps, but her life energy was almost completely gone. It dawned on him that she must have used almost all of her chi in someway to weaken Zuravan. He gently picked her up and then teleported to her room. Once he placed her on her bed and made sure she was comfortable, he returned to help Taja with the others. Aside from being out cold, they seemed okay. But one thing was on both Rayden's and Taja's minds…What the hell was that all about?

**The End…**

Next time on Mortal Kombat: Conquest….

"Is there anything we can do?" asked Siro, "She's been out since that fight."

Rayden sighed, "Perhaps, but its dangerous and might end up killing her.

"So, Kung Lao has acquired a godslayer as his student, "said Quan Chi, "That could prove useful."


	4. Chapter 4: Painful Pasts

Notes: This story takes place right after Chapter Three: Unique Heritage. I highly recommend reading the previous chapters since much that goes on here is in someway connected to them.

**Chapter Four: Painful Pasts**

**(Trading Post's Kitchen)**

It has been two days since Kuravan's attack on the trading post, and there were still signs everywhere of the almost epic battle. The rubble had been removed, but the doors still had to be replaced and walls rebuilt. The trio had decided to take turns keeping watch until the repairs could be made. The most worrying proof of the attack was Althea. She was still unconscious and no one had been able to wake her up.

"Is there anything we can do?" asked Siro, "She's been out since that fight."

Rayden sighed, "Perhaps, but it's dangerous and might end up killing her."

"No offense, Rayden, "said Kung Lao, "But if she doesn't wake up soon, she'll end up dieing anyway."

Rayden sighed and looked out the window to think about the issue. Normally, he would not be able to help the mortal girl, but since it was an immortal that attacked the place that cause her condition he should be allowed to help. But Kuravan did not directly cause the injury, she did herself thus I may not be allowed to help. Rayden almost shivered at the thought of nearly falling for the same trick as the one Shao Kahn used in the other time thread. If it wasn't for his 'friend' he would now be at the mercy of that maniac. Taja was right, I am an idiot. If it wasn't for Althea's attack, they all would have been dead or worse. But can I return the gift? The 'A rule that can not be broken can be bent' line entered his head. Rayden then vanished.

"Okay…,"said Siro.

**(Quan Chi's Domain)**

The woman stood completely still after giving her report to her master. "So, Kung Lao has acquired a godslayer as his student, "said Quan Chi, "That could prove most useful."

The woman, his newest servant, remained silent. Quan Chi frowned, his previous servants all failed to live up to expectation and they were all now in the Neatherealm facing their punishments. This one however was different and he didn't know for certain if she was the right choice. He smiled. It didn't matter; if she failed him she would just join the others.

He walked over to some shelves and pulled out a potion. The bottle looked as if it was filled with a dark green smoke. Quan Chi handed it to his servant.

"Here, Lupena, "he said, "Take this and place it in the same room as the girl." Lupena took the bottle and looked at it carefully. Quan Chi continued, "Open the bottle and make sure you leave the room quickly. Or you too may be pulled into your worse nightmare."

**(That night at the Trading Post)  
**

That night a dog-like shape loped down the deserted road. It sees Siro yawning as he walked past the damaged gate. The 'dog' waited until Siro was turned around and then slipped past him, through the yard and into the kitchen. It cocked its head as it listened. All it heard was the sounds of sleeping humans and Siro walking outside. Walking past a dimmed lamp, the dog proved to be a solid black wolf with a scar in the shape of a crescent moon on its shoulder. Quickly and silently it made its way upstairs.

Outside Siro yawned again and shook his head, trying to stay awake. Since there was no way to lock the gate, they had decided to take turns keeping watch. Siro still thought that Taja cheated when they drew straws as to which shift each of them got.

Rayden appeared in a sparkle of light and Siro nearly walked into him. Instantly, Siro was fully awake and asked, "Where the hell have you been?"

Rayden replied, "Taking care of a few things before I attempt to help Althea. What will be needed will take my full concentration and some time. I needed to get someone for me." He took Siro by the elbow and continued, "This is important. I need you to tell the others that no one is to disturb me or attempt to contact me. Should serious trouble arise, Kung Lao is to seek out Fujin instead of me."

"Fujin?" asked Siro.

**(Althea's Bedroom)  
**

The door to Althea's room opened and Lupena entered. She made her way to the bed and looked upon the girl with regret filled eyes. In moments she placed the opened bottle on the table next to the bed and left the room, making sure that the door was closed behind her. Green smoke slowly rose out of the bottle to fill the room.

A few seconds later the wolf was sneaking past the Rayden and Siro as they spoke. Rayden as if sensing something looked around but did not see the wolf as it hid on the other side of the wall. Rayden shrugged and told Siro that he would be in Althea's room from now until perhaps late that evening or early tomorrow morning. No one was to enter the room during this time. The thunder god then flickered out. The wolf hearing this quickly ran to report to its master.

Just as the green smoke was dissipating, Rayden appeared in Althea's room. He pulled up the chair so to be more comfortable while he worked. Taking a deep breath, he took her hand to attempt recharging her chi with his own elemental energy. It was then that the potion took full effect on both of them. Rayden fell forward, his head landing just below Althea's chest.

**(Quan Chi's Domain)  
**

"You're telling me that Rayden himself went into the room while the potion was still in the air," Quan Chi laughed aloud, "Marvelous, I'm getting two birds with one potion." Lupena just remained silent as Quan Chi celebrated the idea of both a god and a godslayer falling for his trap.

**(Dreamscape)  
**

Rayden stood within the ruins of a destroyed city. Not sure as to where he was and how he got there, he tried to teleport out but failed. A cold wind blew…."Rayden" a ghostly voice spoke, "You failed us, us, us…." Rayden turned towards the source of the voice and saw a ghostly shape of a soldier wearing the uniform of a long destroyed civilization. "No…" Rayden whispered.

Other ghosts appeared; men, women and children. All blaming Rayden for their deaths and being forgotten. The pain in Rayden's soul brought him to his knees. He covered his head with his arms.

"RAYDEN!" a familiar voice rang out, "This is just a manifestation of an old, misplaced guilt. IT IS NOT REAL!"

The ghostly voices stopped and the spirits vanished. A hand reached down to the thunder god. He took it and looked up to see a face with crystal blue eyes looking over a dark scarf. "It's a good thing this IS a dream, this way we can talk without me having to pull you into that damn time bubble, "She said as she helped him up. Once again she was wearing clothes similar to Rayden's, only in black and gray.

"How…" Rayden began, but then shook his head at his own stupidity, "The old dream trick."

The woman laughed and said, "I see…you used it before. Perhaps someone should warn Taja or maybe Althea. Hmmmm."

Rayden frown and said, "What's going on, one moment I'm getting ready to help Althea and now.."

"Quan Chi was always a talented alchemist. Shame he calls the Netherealm his home. Take this potion that was used in Althea's room for example. It is able to pull up the most painful, guilt-ridden memories of anyone who breathes it, even a god," answered the woman, "It gets even better…you didn't even get the full dose."

"Althea, "whispered Rayden.

The woman nodded and said, "Unfortunately, I am unable to help her, not directly anyway, as I am able to do with you. If the rules are bent too much, they will end up breaking. So it's up to you, now….WAKE UP!"

Rayden jerked away and sat up in the chair. Looking around and spreading his senses, he was now able to detect the remnants of the potion and the emotions radiating from the girl. Fear, anger and guilt mixed and forcing her nearly to the border of insanity. If this went on for much longer, she wouldn't have a mind worth saving from the energy drain. Rayden breathed deeply and entered Althea's nightmare.

**(Kitchen)  
**

Downstairs Siro prepared some tea in the hopes it would wake him up. Kung Lao walked in with a tired look on his face. "Rough night?" asked Siro and he offered some tea to his friend.

"Kept tossing and turning, worrying about Althea and this Kuravan that attacked us." Kung Lao answered.

"Oh, yeah, "said Siro, "That reminds me. Rayden showed up and said he was going to try whatever it is to help Althea. He's up there now and does not want to be disturbed. You are to find someone by the name of Fujin if we need any help.

"Fujin? The God of Wind?" ask Kung Lao.

A stiff breeze blew through the kitchen and then a voice said, "You called?" Both of the men turned and saw a man sitting next to the table. He had long gray hair, tied up in a pony tail and sun-tanned skin. His eyes were the same dark color as Rayden's and he wore a leather vest over a white shirt and dark green pants. Just then Taja walked down the stairs and entered the kitchen. Fujin saw her and said, "Why, hello there."

**(Dreamscape)  
**

Upon entering Althea's dream, Rayden saw the carnage of a corpse filled battlefield and heard the sounds of battle. He turned to see Althea and a large cat of some sort fighting a large figure that seemed to be made up of shadows. The cat fought with tooth and claw as Althea blasted away with elemental blasts of Fire, Ice and even Lighting. None seemed to work on their foe. It was obvious that her powers were waning and the cat weakening from multiple injuries. A shadowy claw swung across and nearly ripping the muzzle off of the cat, throwing it across the ground.

"No!" Althea yelled and the now familiar light-blue flame of her chi energy flew from both of her hands to strike the shadow. Like with Kuravan, nothing happened at first. Then the shadows exploded away to reveal a figure in red and black falling to the ground. Kneeling, the figure looked up just in time to see Althea stabbing him in the heart with a short sword. From the injury an explosion of energy blew out, causing a shockwave that threw Althea, the cat and a number of the corpses outward. Rayden, fully aware that this was just a dream was untouched by the blast, but was still shocked. Althea was a godslayer. That explained how her attack weakened Kuravan as it did.

"Freyon!" Althea screamed at the beast in her arms, "I'll get you to the healers. Just don't die on me."

The great liger-like beast didn't even raise it's head, ":Mistress, don't bother….I can feel the spirit within me leaving. I will soon return from whence I came. The bond between us must be removed before I do.:"

"No! I will not let that happen. "She cried aloud to her partner's mental speech.

The creature's chest moved as if in painful laughter but no sound came from its torn up muzzle. ":Ahhh, Mistress. You may have defeated the Insane One, but even you can not…:"

Just then the wind picked up and then they were surrounded by the five whose battle she just fought. "Help him!" she demanded.

"I am sorry, "said one with kind, green eyes and wind blown air, "But we can not, he is but a spirit in animal form as is all familiars. His spirit shall return from where it came, but his body is too far gone."

Kuravan snorted, "He did his job, he should be honored that we don't destroy his spirit for going against…."

He was unable to finish, Althea jumped up and slapped him across the face. "Bastards! We risked our lives, our very souls for your sorry hides!"

The other three back off as if in fear of the woman. The first one placed his hand on her shoulder, "Please, Althea…"

Anger flashed in the eyes of the one she slapped, but his voice remained cold. "It doesn't matter; you must now take the place of the one you fought."

"No."

"Althea, "said the kind one, "Since you have defeated him, you have absorbed his power. You have no choice…."

Althea shook her shoulder to remove his hand and walked back to her fallen friend who still breathed. "Give it to Freyon."

Kuravan replied, "That's impossible…"

"No its not, "sighed the green eyed one deity. "He is still bonded with her and can draw the power from her if she chooses. Freyon took part in the battle and in a sense also earned the right to join us."

"Are you certain of this child, "a red-headed woman in red armor asked, "Once done there is no reversing it."

"Yes, I am," answered Althea.

"That's exactly how it happened, "said someone behind Rayden. Rayden turned and saw the same greened eyed man that was with Althea. "You must be Rayden, I am Vatas, Sworn Protector of Calorna." Rayden bowed slightly in acknowledgement, as Vatas continued, "I sensed her pain but since I am not of Earth it was necessary…."

"To pull the dream trick," finished Rayden with a half-smile. "It seems everyone is using it today."

They watched 'Vatas' talk with Althea in regards as to what she is to do next as the others left with Freyon. "It'll soon start again. First it will be the death of Granny for harboring a 'witch,' then the destruction of the Mage's Conclave, and eventually the carnage of the Calornian God War. None of which is her fault, but she feels a responsibility for."

Rayden didn't comment. He understood what it felt to be powerless to prevent such tragedy and forced to be part of it. Rayden then walked towards Althea, the memory Vatas vanishing as Rayden placed a hand on her shoulder. "I understand, "he whispered, "I've been in that same place that you are in now."

Althea looked up into Rayden's eyes and saw he truly knew what she was going through. She threw her arms around him and for the first time, truly wept.

**(Dark Laboratory)  
**

Back at Quan Chi's lair, Lupena reported, "My apologies, Master. Rayden and the girl have both been freed of your spell."

Surprisingly, Quan Chi was in a good mood. "It doesn't matter, "he said as he moved some bottles around on the shelves. "It's no big lost, after all I did get the true prizes." He then picked up a bottle filled with black and purple lighting, "A bit of pain and guilt of a god, "he placed it down and picked up another bottle filled with blood red flame, "and a bit of pain and guilt of a godslayer."

**The End…**

Next Time on Mortal Kombat Conquest…..

Fujin spoke out of the side of his mouth, "Shut up already, I'm trying to score."

"The Black Dragon is dead, "the man said as he slit the woman's throat, "Long live the Red."


	5. Chapter 5: Red Omens

Notes: This story takes place at almost the same time as Chapter Four, in fact it's while Rayden is doing the 'dream trick' to save Althea's mind and eventually recharging (pun?) her chi that this story is taking place. 

**Chapter Five: Red Omens**

**(Somewhere in Outworld)  
**

A shadow of a four armed monster is seen on a cave wall, flickering in firelight. A sound between the roar of a dragon and the scream of a man is heard. Then we hear the sound of the Emperor Shao Kahn laughing.

**(Trading Post's Kitchen)**

Siro prepared some tea in the hopes it would wake him up. Kung Lao walked in with a tired look on his face. "Rough night?" asked Siro and he offered some tea to his friend.

"Kept tossing and turning, worrying about Althea and this Kuravan that attacked us." Kung Lao answered.

"Oh, yeah, "said Siro, "That reminds me. Rayden showed up and said he was going to try whatever it is to help Althea. He's up there now and does not want to be disturbed. You are to find someone by the name of Fujin if we need any help.

"Fujin? The God of Wind?" asked Kung Lao.

A stiff breeze blew through the kitchen and then a voice said, "You called?" Both of the men turned and saw a man sitting next to the table. He had long gray hair, tied up in a pony tail and sun-tanned skin. His eyes were the same dark color as Rayden's and he wore a leather vest over a white shirt and green pants. Just then Taja walked down the stairs and entered the kitchen. Fujin saw her and said, "Why, hello there."

All three mortals just stared at the deity each with a different look; Kung Lao in shock, Taja in surprise, and Siro as if he's trying not to laugh. Fujin continued, "You must be Taja, by brother has told me so much about you." He then took her hand and held it in his two.

Taja slowly took her hand back and said, "Okay…Who are you?"

Kung Lao spoke up,"Taja, meet Fujin…the God of Wind. He's covering for Rayden as he attempts to fix whatever is wrong with Althea."

Fujin smiled and then added, "I was more than happy to help my brother in anyway possible. It's not everyday that I get to be able to mingle with mortals or put Rayden in my debt."

**(Queen Vorpax's Camp)**

"YOU DARE!" yelled Shang Tsung in anger as he was dragged, chained towards Vorpax. Sitting, Queen Vorpax just smiled seeing her old torment being dragged and placed at her feet. The offspring she sought were well on there way to joining the ranks of her sisters. The sorcerer was no longer needed.

"What's wrong?" she said in an overly-sweet voice, "I thought you liked this sort of thing."

Shang just glared at her angrily from his position on the ground as a spear of one of Vorpax's guards held him down. Two men in black leather approached the Queen and bowed. "Greetings, your Majesty, is this the one we spoke of?"

"Yes, this is Shang Tsung, "replied the Queen, "Are you sure you want him so badly. I'm certain we could make other arrangements for the needed…supplies."

The other man said, "We must apologize, but our employer was most specific in wanting this person. He is paying a high price for him, alive and breathing."

Vorpax nearly pouted at the thought of nearly losing any chance of paying Shang Tsung back for all the pain he's caused her. The first man as if sensing her thoughts added, "However, there is no stipulation as to what condition except that he be alive and able to communicate. If you would like some time to…say your good-byes…we can have your people look over the supplies we brought. All that we ask is that he will be able to walk under his own power…within a reasonable amount of time."

"Why thank you, "she smiled a predatory grin, "I do hope we will be able to do business again some day," she said as she kicked the sorcerer in the face.

**(Shop lined road)  
**

Somehow, Fujin convinced Taja to show him around Zhu Zin. Much to his dismay Siro insisted on following along. Kung Lao, having drawn the morning shift remained behind to guard the trading post. Eventually, the wind god took Siro to the side as Taja looked over some jewelry at a stall. Fujin quietly asked if Siro could please go back home. Siro replied aloud, "What ever for?" 

Taja turned at the sound of Siro's voice. Fujin spoke out of the side of his mouth, "Shut up already, I'm trying to score."

Siro just gave a dumb look and said, "Huh?"

**(Outworld)  
**

The Emperor sat on his throne with a look of anticipation in his eyes. Four men wearing black leather enter the throne room, dragging a badly beaten Shang Tsung. Kahn laughed slightly at the appearance of the beaten sorcerer as the men threw him at his feet. Shang Tsung cursed under his breath, proving that he could still talk. The Emperor was more than pleased, it was about time he found someone who could deliver as promised.

"Tell your master, that you have done well and I am more than pleased, "he said and the four men bowed as one, "His price shall be met, access to the cobalt mines to locate and remove one prisoner of his choice."

One of the men stepped forward and stated, "This does include the means of returning to Earth afterwards with the prisoner?"

The Emperor nodded without removing his eyes from the beaten man at his feet. He waved to his servants, who picked up Shang Tsung and took him away for future…pleasures. Another servant handed a crystal and a scroll to the spokesman of the group.

"Here are the items you will need in order to retrieve your prize, "said the emperor, "I do hope he is as happy as I am with the outcome of this trade."

**(Kitchen)  
**

Back at the trading post, Fujin joined Taja and Kung Lao for lunch. Siro finally went to bed and was asleep at this time. Fujin was telling the pair an amusing story about his and Rayden's youth when he felt it. He stopped talking and looked around. It was as if a piece of ice ran down his spine. Something was wrong. Unlike Rayden, he excused himself and then vanished.

**(Cobalt Mines of Shokan)**

Four men walked through the caverns of the cobalt mines searching. They eventually came across their prize, burning another resident of the mines with the flames of the black dragon. She turned and the outline of the black dragon could be seen around her as she looked upon her unexpected visitors. The spokesman stepped forward and bowed. "Mistress Jola, Master Drevane wishes to invite you for a get together in Zhu Zin. If you wish to attend, please follow us."

She smiled as the shadowy figure of the dragon faded and said," It's about time."

**Throneroom of the Black Dragon  
**

A few hours later at the old Black Dragon headquarters, Jola sat on the throne of the Black Dragon Clan. Sliding her hands across the arms rests in a sensuous manner. 'At last, 'she thought, 'soon the Black Dragon will be returned to its former glory and I will be master of it all.' The four men that had accompanied her bowed and left the room as another man entered.

"Welcome back, Lady Jola. I do hope your journey was a comfortable one, "he said.

Jola looked upon Drevane with an emotionless look on her face. There was something about him that made her uneasy. As if the black dragon spirit within her was trying to warn her about something. She shook it off and then said, "It took you long enough to get me out." She stood and walk towards the man.

Drevane replied, "I do apologize, but it took time to acquire Shao Kahn's price for your freedom." He watched as the woman approached.

Jola waved it off and said, "What is the status of the clan? I noticed some new faces and I have yet to see anyone I recognize." She walked past him in a snobbish manner. As she passed him, he slowing drew out a long knife with an image of a stylized dragon engraved upon it. "A few were arrested, others killed during a confrontation." He hid the knife behind his back.

Jola turned and asked, "Confrontation with whom? Kung Lao, the guards?"

Drevane replied, "Another clan has been attempting to take over your territory since your disappearance from the scene. They and the guards taking down all of the commonly known members of the Black Dragon has decimated the clan's numbers."

Jola snorted and turned away once more, "That will soon change..."

As she spoke a reddish outline of a dragon surrounded Drevane and he grabbed her from behind with the knife in his hand. For a few minutes the pair struggled, dragon against dragon, with Dravane obviously being the stronger. "What are you doing!" she demanded.

Drevane replied, "Finishing a job I started shortly after you left. After all there can not be two dragon clans in the same city." Jola's eyes widen in fear.

"The Black Dragon is dead, "the man said as he slit the woman's throat, "Long live the Red."

The black, stone wall hanging of a dragon that hung behind the throne for generations fell and crashed onto the throne. Both shattered upon impact. The head of the stone dragon slid down the stairs into a growing pool of dark red blood.

**(Outworld)**

Shang Tsung was dragged before the throne of the Emperor once more. "Well, sorcerer, "the emperor said, "Have you finally learned the price of betraying me. After all, there are things worse then death."

The sorcerer remained on the floor where he fell and just nodded. The emperor chuckled. "Good! In that case I have a job for you, one that will keep you out of trouble and out of my sight." He threw up his hand and then Kitana entered the room. "You and my…daughter are to prepare for the next tournament. It's to take place in a more neutral area than before by request of the Elder Gods. It seems you're constant bending of the rules came too close to breaking them. You two are to go to an island located in the area between realms and prepare. Kitana will see that the rules are followed to the letter, to ensure that there is no chance of losing due to an infraction. You Shang Tsung are to build and host the tournament facilities." The ground started shaking as if the steps of an enormous creature walked. "Ah, yes the third member of the lovely party, my chosen fighter will train and practice on the island. You will teach him how to win, Shang Tsung." In the shadows the outline of a large four-armed giant was seen.

**The End…**

Next time on Mortal Kombat: Conquest…..

"What's a godslayer, exactly?" asked Althea.

In the sky hung a full moon, and in the distance a howling was heard.


	6. Chapter 6: Nightly Talks

**Chapter Six: Nightly Talks**

(Althea's Bedroom)

Slowly she awoke, not really sure if she was still in a dream or finally returning to reality. Althea opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was Rayden leaning back in a chair as if asleep, his hands holding one of hers in his lap. Part of her felt the energy of the element of lighting recharging her chi, as such she once used before she lost the ability to acquire the needed energy. Another part felt a strange lightness as if a great weight had been removed from her soul.

She tried to sit up and her movements caused Rayden to open his eyes. He let go of her hand and gently pushed her back down onto the bed. "Don't be in such a hurry, "he said, "You're barely recovered enough chi to get out of danger, but you are still weak."

Althea sighed and said, "Well, I can't just lie here all day. I need to get up and move around some. By the way, how long have I been out?"

"You will stay in bed all day and at least for another, "replied the thunder god sternly, "And it's been almost three days since the fight."

As the fog in Althea's mind continued to clear she remembered, "Kuravan!" she yelled as she tried to get up again.

Rayden frowned as he pushed her back again and said, "Gone, he's gone. He ran shortly after you hit him with your chi flame." Rayden then grinned, "It seemed that it didn't agree with him."

Suddenly, Althea notice how little she was actually wearing. Only one of her shirts and it was tied loosely. She blushed and was now more than happy to stay in bed, covered, while the thunder god was in the room.

Rayden saw her blush and her haste to cover herself up. He didn't smile but thought it was a good thing that she didn't know who undressed her, especially after what she was able to do to Kuravan.

**(Kitchen)  
**

Downstairs Siro was once again making tea in the hopes of it keeping himself awake. He sighed; he was definitely starting to dislike tea. It was a good thing that the carpenters would be in today to finish the repairs on the door and gate. The wall was almost finished except for some plaster.

"Thank-you," said Rayden as he took Siro's mug of tea. He took a sip and remarked, "Not bad," as he sat down at the table.

"Your welcome, "said Siro as he fixed himself another mug.

"In case you are wondering, "Rayden began, "Althea's out of danger, but still needs some rest. Give her at least another day or two and she should be able to finish recovering on her own."

"That's good to hear, "said Siro as he sat opposite the diety, "By the way, nice brother you have."

One of Rayden's eyebrows rose for a moment as he drank. "Ahhh, I see you've met Fujin. Let me guess, he's been paying Taja some…attention."

Siro nodded and took a sip of tea. He then asked, "What's up with him anyway?"

Rayden replied, "Let's just say, he doesn't get out much."

**(Woods)**

In the sky hung a full moon, and in the distance a howling was heard. A solid black wolf with a crescent shaped scar on its shoulder ran through the woods. Eventually others of its kind followed. The pack ran through the woods as if for the mere joy of running with their brothers and sisters. They stopped in a clearing and the rest of the pack surrounded the scarred black. The all just sat, with occasionally nodding head as if in some sort of silent communication. The black then nodded once and ran off into the woods. The others began to howl a sad lament as the wind began to blow.

**(Zhu Zin)  
**

In a darkened overhang found across the street from the trading post an outline of a winged figure could be seen. It could have easily been mistaken for a gargoyle, except there was no such statue in that spot during the day. It watched and seemed to listen as Rayden and Siro talked, motionless.

**(Time Passes)**

A few days later Kung Lao woke to the smell of cooking food. Making his way downstairs he saw that breakfast was on the stove staying warm and Althea was already eating at the table. "Shouldn't you still be in bed?" Kung Lao asked as he got himself a generous helping of oatmeal.

Althea shrugged and said, "I'm okay, no sparks, but I am able to get around now. Unless I'm mistaken, a little bit of exercise would do me some good right now."

"So long as it is a 'little' exercise, "said Rayden as he tried to take Kung Lao's bowl. Kung Lao quickly moved his bowl out of Rayden's reach and said, "Care to join us for breakfast, Rayden. Help yourself to what's on the stove, "and proceed to grind some cinnamon into his bowl. Rayden gave the monk a dirty look as Althea got up to prepare a bowl for the thunder god. With a slight laugh she placed on the table in front of him,

"Here you go. There's plenty since I could never make oatmeal without fixing enough for a small army."

"Yes!" exclaimed Taja as she entered the kitchen, "I wasn't dreaming," and she made a beeline to the stove.

Althea gave a half-smile and then returned to eating her own bowl of oatmeal. After taking a few bites she said, "Taja, Siro said he was going to town to get a few supplies for the trip and would be back this afternoon."

"Trip?" asked Kung Lao.

Taja sighed and then said, "The repairs to the place cost more than expected. So with what money we have left, me and Siro decided to go catch the caravan in the next town. We hope to sell a few items and perhaps pick up a few things that can not be found locally to sell to make a larger profit. Otherwise…"

Althea said, "Sorry about that. I knew me and Kuravan didn't get along, but I didn't think he would…"

"Don't worry; it was the creep's fault not yours, "said Taja, "Talking about the attack, I've been meaning to ask you something, Rayden. How was it you were able to interfere at that time and not others?"

Althea somehow sensed that Rayden was uncomfortable with the question and was thinking about leaving so she answered the question for him. "Kuravan is a god from my realm. Since he is an immortal, his attack was not just a mortal affair. Unless I'm mistaken, since Kung Lao was hit during the first attack, he was also in violation of the rules of Mortal Kombat. Therefore, Rayden was not only allowed, but almost required to help us."

Rayden was surprised that Althea was able to answer the question. She was correct, but it wasn't everyday that a mortal knew so much about the rules set down by the Elder Gods. Then again, considering her position in her realm's recent war and her heritage, she would have needed specific information in regards to the rules governing the interaction between mortals and immortals.

"Taja, why is Siro going with you?" asked Kung Lao.

"He kinda insisted, "replied Taja, "He kept saying something about, and I quote 'keeping that pony-tailed bastard's hands off' of me or something."

Rayden nearly choked on the oatmeal he was eating. Althea gently slapped his back to help him breathe again, not sure what set that off. Kung Lao sighed and said, "I was planning on heading on to the temple tomorrow, but if both of you are leaving…"

"Please, "said Althea in an exasperated voice, "I'm no longer an invalid and the gate and doors are fixed. So long as I'm not expected to run the store while you guys are gone, I'll be able to watch the place. In fact, it'll give me a chance to take care of a few things myself without being interrupted." 'Also, it will give me and Rayden a chance to have that needed talk without the chance of any of the others hearing,' she thought but 'loudly' in her mind in the hopes that Rayden would pick it up. Apparently, he did since he looked at her and gave her a slow wink.

**(Another realm…Calorna)**

Kuravan paced in a library while attempting to read. He gave up and threw the book onto a couch in a rage. How dare she! The memory of how Althea temporarily removed his godhood and how close he came to dieing at Rayden's hands still infuriated him. It should have been impossible for her to call upon that much of her chi so soon after using it on the Insane One. This only proved his fear that she was much stronger than anyone realized. On top of that, she was not beholden to anyone but that mortal Earthrealm monk.

There must be a way to place her under my control. She is of my blood…damn my stupidity of renouncing her father and thus freeing any of his descendents from my claim of blood. If only he hadn't been dumb enough to get his fool head blown off by that rouge wizard.

"Master, I have word," came a voice from the shadows.

"What is it, Lilith?" he demanded.

A woman with bat-like wings walked into the lamp light. "The girl was near death from using too much of her chi against you, but was saved by the one know as Rayden. Even now she is expected to make a full recovery and is already moving around on her own strength"

"So, the lighting god used his own element to help restore her chi…clever." Kuravan thought out loud, not caring if his slave heard, "I can use that….You may go."

Lilith bowed and walked back into the shadows, her wings flexing somewhat behind her.

**(Zhu Zin, Trading Post)  
**

The next night, the trading post was quieter than usual, and Althea actually enjoyed it as she prepared her bath. 'It feels like ages since I've had a real bath,' she thought, 'I just hope that Rayden doesn't show up until after I'm done.'

Normally, it wouldn't have bothered her that the thunder god saw her in the nude. After all during the God War it was sometimes necessary to fight stark naked when the camp was attacked by surprised. Then there was 'Uncle' Vatas, always showing up, like Rayden, at unexpected and sometimes unwanted moments. But for some reason it was different with Rayden, he could make her blush as if she was still the innocent thing living with Granny in the Twilight Woods.

She sighed as she slipped into the steaming water. After she poured a generous amount of bath oil in the water, she laid back to soak and relax. Unseen there was a flash of light and then a second one. Althea cracked open one eye, thinking she sensed something but nothing was there. She shrugged and went back to relaxing.

**(Kitchen)  
**

Rayden appeared in the kitchen with a heated look on his face. He quickly poured himself a generous amount of wine from the cast Althea left out for later and drank it down in one swallow. The thunder god then sat down at the table with his face in his hands.

He didn't know who to thank for Althea not seeing him. Rayden sensed that Althea was thinking about him and thought it was her invitation to have that conversation in regards to her power. So he appeared next to her, only to find her in a bath and saw enough to know that she was a true blonde before getting the hell out of there. True he had undressed her when she was 'injured' but at the time concern and haste prevented him from fully noticing, but now…"Why did she have to be a blonde?" he groaned into his hands.

**(Temple of Light)  
**

At the temple, Kung Lao slept but the sounds of wolves howling affected his dreams…

_He was running through the woods, with nothing but his pants on when he came across Jen sitting on a log. Between the two of them he saw a bright string connecting the two of them. He approached her. The howling changed and so did his surroundings. Kung Lao was now back at the trading post and saw Rayden sitting at the table with his face in his hands. He seemed to have mumbled something, but Kung Lao was unable to hear. There was also a string connecting Rayden to someone outside of the room, it was flickering as if not quite sure if it should be there yet. Kung Lao followed the string and found Althea in her bath. He only saw the side of the tub with her head on one side and a dripping arm being scrubbed with the other hand. The string he was following lead to her. Once again the howling and the scene changed. He was now in an unfamiliar place with more books and scrolls than he had ever seen before. There Kuravan was talking to a winged woman and Kung Lao heard, "I can use that…."_

Kung Lao woke as if a spell had been removed. He looked around to verify that he was in the temple, and then wondered what the dream meant.

**(Trading Post)  
**

Althea entered the kitchen and was surprised to see Rayden already there. Perhaps that was what she sensed earlier, Rayden showing up in the kitchen helping himself to a drink. Why did it seem that Rayden was more and more like her 'Uncle?' Could it be the job of being a sworn protector of a realm? Althea just shrugged as she thought, 'At least I'm dressed.'

Rayden looked up at the sound of her entering the room. He made extra sure that his thoughts and emotions were shielded which unfortunately prevented him from sensing hers as well, but he did not want the chance of her sensing his feelings at that time. And with the some of his energy still in her system, it was possible, although would make things interesting if…'DON'T THING ABOUT THAT, STUPID, NOT NOW!' He only smiled in greeting and remained seated behind the table as Althea got herself a glass and poured some wine in it. Althea gave him a strange look as if wondering if something was wrong. She sat down and took a sip before talking. "What's a godslayer, exactly?" asked Althea.

Rayden sighed even he wasn't sure if it was in relief or what. He then said, "The title 'godslayer' is actually not an accurate term. A godslayer, is someone with the ability to temporarily cancel out a god's immorality and abilities. The power you have does not actually kill a god, only allows the possibility." Rayden took another drink, before continuing. "The 'gift' is extremely rare and is believed, but not confirmed, to be bestowed by the Elder Gods to certain mortals in times when it is needed. From what I've heard of this 'Insane One,' you were definitively needed. It's even rarer for such a person to use it more than once and survive."

"Damn, "said Althea, "So that's why Kuravan is so interested in me. He's afraid I'll pay him back for some of the crap he put me and Freyon through, especially since I threw that offer of godhood back in their faces."

Rayden tried not to laugh while he was drinking. He still couldn't believe she did that and thought this was a good a time as any to ask, "Why did you refuse the position? Unless I'm mistaken your realm has lost at least three gods."

Althea snort and answered, "There's a few reasons..One, I was borderline insane and knew it. The last thing my world needed was another insane god. Two, I can't help but interfere. Gods can not unless there are special circumstances. Three, it was the only way to save Freyon. He would have done the same for me and he'll make a better god then I ever could." She thought for a few moments and then added, "Also the fourth reason is, there was no way I was going to spend eternity working along side Kuravan. Eventually we would have started another god war between ourselves."

Rayden laughed out loud at that fourth reason. He could image Althea kicking Kuravan's butt as a goddess. Suddenly, he stopped laughing. He could image Althea as a goddess, period. Unfortunately, the wine seemed to have caused him to let some of his concentration wane and he shields went down. Althea was able to sense some of what he felt and blushed.

Trying to ignore the sudden change in mood Althea started to ask, "What do we…ummmm I…"

Rayden sense what she was going through and reached out to take her hand. They both stared into each others eyes for a few moments. Rayden stood up some and leaned forward…!CRASH!

Both jumped, and the sounds of a fight going on outside got their full attention. Althea ran outside to see what was going on. To her amazement she saw Lilith on the ground fighting off a bunch of dogs…no wolves. Two had grabbed each of her wings and a third was on top of her, she has holding him back from her throat. Seeing Althea, Lilith growled and then spat a red substance into the face of the wolf she was holding. It yelped and rolled off of her, taking one of the two holding her wings with it. She was then able to roll and claw the other one and then make her escape in the air. The two uninjured wolves then led the red splatter third away into the darkness. All of this happened before Althea was able to say, "What the…"

**The End…**

Next time on Mortal Kombat: Conquest…

"Who were those guys?" ask Siro as two men in black leather and stylized red dragons painted on their backs walked away.

Standing before two coffin-like shapes, Quan Chi chuckled and said, "Superb, my 'children' are almost ready to wake up."


	7. Chapter 7: Mirror Image Part 1

**Chapter Seven: Mirror Image Part 1**

Taja entered the kitchen and slammed the door behind her. Kung Lao looked up from the scroll he was reading and saw a very angry red head…"Uh, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Siro is a complete moron!" she answered and then went further into the building. "Okay…." Kung Lao said and then got up to find Siro to see if he could shed any light on why Taja was so upset. Crashing sounds could be heard from the next room. First it was Althea acting strange when he returned from the temple and now Taja was on a rampage. Outside, he found Siro unloading the cart in such as if he felt each item was a personal insult to him. Kung Lao offered to help him unload, but Siro just growled a "No Thanks." The monk sighed; he couldn't believe he was starting to hope that Rayden would show up just to give him a hint as to what was going on with everyone. He started to turn when he saw four men in black leather enter the gate. They look almost like Black Dragons except that they wore red dragon markings on their vests. Three stop just inside the gate and the fourth approached Siro and Kung Lao, carrying a stained bag.

"Are you the Kung Lao and Siro who live here?" he asked in a monotone voice.

"Yes, I'm Kung Lao and this is Siro," he said. Siro just stood their glaring at their visitors.

"I have a message," he said and then turned over the bag he was carrying, Jola's head fell out with a thump, "The Black Dragon is dead and the Red Dragon has no argument with anyone who lives at this address or any interest in this trading post. Leave the Red Dragon alone and the Red Dragon will leave you alone." The man bowed and picked up Jola's head. Placing it in back in the bag he turned and followed the other three into the crowded street.

"Who were those guys?" ask Siro.

**(Storage Room)  
**

"That stupid…" thump "…son of a…" crash, was the sounds that Althea heard coming from one of the storage rooms. She peeked into the room and saw a very angry Taja moving crates and barrels around. "What did Siro do this time?" asked Althea.

Startled Taja turned and asked, "What do you mean?"

"Well, I don't see Kung Lao making you this angry in the short amount of time since your return, and as annoying Rayden can be he's never gotten you this angry since I've known you guys, "Althea shrugged and continued, "That leaves Siro as the 'son of a bitch' you're pissed off about"

Taja kicked on of the barrels and watched it roll across the floor, "I rather not talk about it…its kinda embarrassing."

"Ahhh, Fujin must have shown up, "said the blonde with a grin.

Taja just look up and screamed through her teeth. Althea shoulder's shook in silent laugher and then said, "Here, let me help you make room here for the stuff you guys got. Afterwards we're leaving for a girl's night out."

Taja sighed and said, "Sounds good, but we just can't afford…"

Althea smiled and then pulled out her coin purse. She shook it and the sound of coins could be heard. "No one told me that the yellow metal called gold here was so valuable, otherwise I would have offered it as part of my upkeep here. I have tons of war metals and bits of jewelry that I never use made out of the stuff. Hoping to get a few coins, I went into town while everyone was gone to see if I could sell some of it." She gave a single laugh, "I know I was mostly likely cheated but I got more the enough for that crap and I still have most of it upstairs, so next time you or one of the guys can go sell it. I wondered why Vatas was so insistent that I bring that worthless stuff."

Taja just had a shocked look on her face at first, but then grinned.

**(Red Dragon Headquarters)  
**

Drevane was walking down a candlelit corridor when one of his men found him. "The message has been delivered, "the man reported and bowed.

Drevane smiled and said, "Good, but be sure we keep a close eye on them for a while. That guard Siro, might just get curious about us and cause some trouble. Let's hope for his sake he doesn't….Oh, also see that the items that our newest customer requested are available yet. Quan Chi does not look like someone who likes to be kept waiting."

**(Mist filled cavern)  
**

In a smoke filled chamber, laid two coffin-like shapes. They glowed faintly, one with a blood red coloring and the other with a dark purplish glow. Lupena walk around them with a worried look on her face, and then turned when she heard Quan Chi's approach.

Standing before the two coffin-like shapes, Quan Chi chuckled and said, "Superb, my 'children' are almost ready to wake up."

Lupena hiding her fear and worry, asked, "How long until they are ready, Master?"

Quan Chi gave a careless shrug and said, "Depends on how quickly the Red Dragon can deliver the items that I need."

**(Zhu Zin)**

A few days later, Althea was found searching throughout the trading post. "Where is that damn thing?" she mumbled as she looked behind some barrels in the storeroom.

"Looking for something?" ask Siro.

"Yeah, have you seen my journal anywhere? It's been missing for a few days now," said Althea as she climbed over a crate.

"Haven't seen anything like a journal, except for the trading post's books. Me and Taja have been going over them since we got back, "said Siro, "Was there anything important in it?"

Althea dusted herself off and replied, "Only some memories. Not too worried about anyone reading it since I doubt anyone here could read Calornian script, but I would like it back." Althea scratched her head thinking, "What's funny is the last place I remember seeing it was on the table next to my bed. That's where I normally keep it. I don't think I ever had it out of my room since I moved in."

**(Cavern)**

Quan Chi held the journal in his hand as he entered the chamber that held the coffins. He was pleased that the Red Dragon was able to get such a good focus for his creation and so soon. To top it off, they even admitted that retrieving the needed focus from Rayden would be next to impossible and offered the journal for a fraction of the original asking price in return for their failure. It was hard to find such service these days, such a balance between deceit and good business was extremely rare. The sorcerer would just have to send one of his 'children' to retrieve the needed item.

He placed the journal on the blood red coffin and then poured a potion onto it. The book than sank down into the coffin, which flared brightly for a moment and then started pulsating. Quan Chi laughed.

**(Zhu Zin)  
**

Rayden was at the tavern drinking. Since he was able to get Fujin as his second so to speak, he was able to spend more time for himself. Which he wasn't sure was a good thing. Since he wasn't so busy now, he couldn't keep his mind off of what nearly happened that night. What was coming over him? True, he always found human females, especially the blonde ones, attractive and fun to be with, but he never came that close to breaking one of his self imposed rules. Never to get intimate with one of the female chosen, he sighed. Of course, Althea wasn't really one of his chosen but he was the champion's student, and if Shang Tsung was able to change his homerealms there was a chance Althea could do the same. In that case, he would be a fool not to make her one of the chosen. He took a deep swallow of the wine, but for some reason couldn't enjoy it as he once could. The memory of the other time thread kept popping up with every sip, as if warning him what could happen if he got drunk. Eventually he just gave up and left. Instead of just disappearing he thought that he would take a walk, maybe the night air would calm his thoughts.

The later it got, the streets became emptier but still the thunder god was too wound up. "I never thought it would be this easy, "came Althea's voice but with an evil tinge to it. As Rayden turned to see the source, a dark red blast hit him full on, knocking him to the ground. Rayden looked up and saw who he thought was Althea, "Why?" he rasped from the ground. The woman walked out of the shadows and Rayden saw that it was not Althea but someone that looked almost just like her, except for the black hair and red glowing eyes. The strange woman then rolled the weakened Rayden completely onto his back and straddled him. "Why not, "she replied and then punched him.

**(Trading Post)**

Althea woke with a start. Something was wrong. She got up and quickly got dressed. Not thinking, she didn't bother to wake the others and she grabbed the fighting staff she had been practicing with on her way out, hoping that it would be enough. She ran down the deserted street towards where she was sensed the problem was. Althea wasn't quite sure what was wrong, but was almost certain it was something to do with Rayden. There she came across an unconscious thunder god and a strange woman pulling off his blue outer tunic. The stranger must have heard Althea's approach, because she turned and Althea got a good look at her face. Althea just said, "Oh, shit" and then went in for the attack. With a look of hatred on her face the stranger just ran, she got what she was sent for. Althea seeing Rayden out cold on the ground just let her go, and concentrated on seeing that Rayden was okay. She was afraid she knew how the strange woman was able to knock him out. "This is not good," she said under her breath. Rayden moaned and when he opened his eyes he nearly lashed out at the person sitting next to him on the ground, but she grabbed his arm before the fist could make contact. "It's okay," said Althea in a concerned voice, "It's the real me. See, I'm the blonde."

Rayden sighed in relief and then concern set in. He sat up and lifted his hand to try to create a few sparks, nothing. "This is starting to get old, "he moaned as he fell back down.

**The End…**

Next time on Mortal Kombat: Conquest….

"Your powers should return, eventually, "asked Taja with concern, "Right?"

Lighting flashed with the clash of thunder, and the sound of evil laughter in Rayden's voice was heard.


	8. Chapter 8: Mirror Image Part 2

**Chapter Eight: Mirror Image Part 2**

(Trading Post's Kitchen)

"Your powers should return, eventually, "asked Taja with concern, "Right?"

Rayden sighed and lifted his hand, a few small sparks appeared. "I should be back to normal sometime late tonight or early tomorrow morning at the latest."

Kung Lao picked up the half-eaten breakfast plates and said, "You can stay here until then."

"What I would like to know is who is she and where did she come from, "said Siro, "Any chance she's a relative?" He then looked at Althea. Althea shrugged and replied, "Hard to say, since my grandfather is Kuravan. But I don't think I don't think he sent her, it's just not his style."

"In that case, who did?" said Taja

"That's the…" Rayden then yawned. Kung Lao smiled when he saw how exhausted Rayden and Althea were. "All that can wait for now, "Kung Lao said, "I'll get the downstairs' room set up while you, "he pointed to Rayden, "get cleaned up and you, "he pointed to Althea, "go upstairs and get some sleep."

**(Bedroom)**

Althea tossed and turned in bed. The combination of worry and it being daytime just didn't mix for sleep. She sighed and stared at the ceiling, he mind wondering randomly. 'Why did the stranger want Rayden's tunic so bad?' Althea thought, 'Sorcery? It might have enough of Rayden's personal aura to be useful.' She sighed again and rolled over.

Then the question of how she was able to sense Rayden was in trouble came to mind. The connection created by the energy transfer should have faded already, but it seems as strong as it was the moment she woke from the coma. Even now she could sense Rayden's discomfort of being without his powers, a lumpy bed and his sensing her own inability to sleep. The memory of what nearly happened the other night played across her mind. What she sensed from him that time was unmistakable. He was attracted to her, but when she returned from investigating the noise he was gone. If it wasn't for Lilith…Lilith that means Kuravan is watching…Crap.

**(Quan Chi's Domain)**

In Quan Chi's lair, the dark haired version of Althea handed the blue tunic to the sorcerer. "Marvelous, "he purred, "You have done well for your first night, Arianna." He stroked the side of her face, noticing that her eyes only flickered red once in while, a sign she used a great deal of chi. "And I guess the thunder god didn't do so well in the meeting," Quan Chi sat on his throne, "Does he live?"

"Yes, Master, "replied Arianna, "The other godslayer showed up and per your orders I didn't stay to fight once retrieving the needed item."

Quan Chi shrugged and pulled Arianna onto his lap, "No matter, soon your 'brother' will be able to take care of him…Lupena!"

Lupena enter the room, "Yes, Master," she said.

Quan Chi tossed her the tunic and said, "I want you to prepare this for the final spell. I'll be busy…recharging my little godslayer." He then kissed Arianna on the neck and started stroking her. Lupena, with a sickly look on her face, turned and left the room.

**(Trading Post)**

That night, Rayden found Althea sitting at the kitchen table engrossed in some books and even taking notes. He glanced over her shoulder and saw that everything was in a language, HE didn't understand. So he assumed it was Calornian.

"Do you know how annoying it is when someone tries to read over your shoulder? "said Althea as she made a few final notes and then closed the book. Rayden shrugged and then sat down as Althea stretched by pull her arms back over her head. Rayden tried his best not to notice what the stretching did to…certain parts of her anatomy, and said, "What are you looking for?"

"Answers, "Althea replied and then counted off some questions, "Why would anyone want your tunic? How did our 'friend' blast you without collapsing like I did when I blasted Kuravan? Last but not least, why are we still sensing each other's emotions? These, "she indicated the books, "Are my old school notes and most are taken from the old Conclave Library before it was destroyed. I hoped that there might be something that could shed a little light on the subjects. As the old saying goes, 'Knowledge is power, so…REEESEEARCH!" She said the last in a poor imitation of an old man's voice and pointed upward with her finger.

"Any luck?" asked Rayden.

Althea got up and poured herself a drink before answering. Leaning back against a counter she replied, "Not really, oh there are possibilities but no hard answers." She took a sip, "In regards to your missing clothes, it most likely has to do something with sorcery. A lot can be done with something that has a person's personal aura imprinted upon it, but most if not all will become impossible once you recover your powers. However, be aware that this comes from information meant to teach a mage, not a sorcerer and they are notes. I may have left out a bit when I created them. As for our friend not collapsing, so could I before my abilities were damaged. She could be just as strong as I was before the war or she could have source of power we are just not aware of." Althea took a long swallow from her glass. "Even without the ability to acquire additional energy from the elements there are other ways. Most I wouldn't even think of using, but for someone less…nice, "she shrugged, "I even found one I didn't think of and wouldn't mind using, but for it to work I …need a partner. Then there's the transfusion you done to help me, and that's not even in my notes." She took another swallow.

"And the connection?" asked Rayden.

Althea looked up and said, "Like I said, these notes are incomplete. From what I have there are few possibilities, each less likely than the next. Both because you are a god and the fact they seem to require a mutual sharing of chi and/or elemental energy. The transfusion you gave me was one-way, and the connection should have been there only as long as there remained some of your elemental energy in my system. Unless I'm wrong, all of it has already been converted to personal chi."

**(Quan Chi's Laboratory)**

Wearing gray work ropes, Lupena sat watching the strangely colored fire as its smoke enveloped the hanging tunic. Fortunately the sounds of Quan Chi 'recharging' Arianna stopped long ago and the only sounds was the crackle of the fire. She closed her eyes to pretend that it was an ordinary fire she heard. Silence…Lupena open her eyes and saw that the fire had somehow been frozen and she heard a strange voice say, "Do you really want Quan Chi to have his own little god to play with?"

Lupena turned to attack the stranger but found herself surrounded by a ring of light blue flame. "Stay girl!" the strange white haired woman said with a smile. "Oh by the way, you're stuck in human form. Sorry, but I'm here to talk and my wolvish is a bit rusty." Lupena growled at the stranger who was also wearing a robe like she was but in black rather than dirty gray. The crystal blue eyes she saw above the dark scarf seem to look deep into Lupena's soul.

"What do you want?" said Lupena through clenched teeth. The woman sighed and walked around Lupena as if trying to judge her. "Look, I know you don't like Quan Chi and you are only here for the sake of your people…" Lupena started to sweat, wondering what else this stranger knew. "However, be aware that even a poor copy of the thunder god will cause more havoc to nature then anyone can imagine." The woman spoke aloud what was on Lupena's mind the entire time she was preparing the tunic. "What do you think I can…," Lupena began.

"Oh please, unless I'm mistaken you're shaman trained. Surely you know of a twig, herb or something you can throw on that fire to…un-stabilize Quan Chi's newest creation." The light-blue flames flared for a moment and Lupena found herself once again listening to the crackle of the smoky fire. Lupena looked around and found that she was once again alone.

**(Trading Post's Kitchen…again)**

Althea started clearing the table and asked, "Will you be staying for breakfast?"

"As much I would like to,"Rayden said as he lifted up a hand to test his powers, sizeable sparks appearing. "I don't think that Taja could stand my presence for much longer, "he continued with a wry smile, remembering all the sniping that went on between him and the red head.

There was a sudden rumbling sound outside. Lighting flashed with the clash of thunder, and the sound of evil laughter in Rayden's voice was heard. The trio came running down the stairs, each in a different state of dress. "What's going on?" demanded Siro, looking at Rayden.

"It wasn't me!" said Rayden as Althea and Taja ran to the armory to get their weapons. They then all went outside to see what was going on. There they saw the woman from the night before, hanging on someone that looked liked somewhat like Rayden. He had corpse-gray skin, eyes that were solid black and sparked purple lighting. The stranger wore black leathers with a dark blue over tunic. One shoulder hung the woman and over the other he laid a mace, sparkling with the same lighting as his eyes.

"Oh, shit,"whispered Taja as she tried to ready her crossbow. "Is that anything to say before a new god?" the stranger said while letting go of Arianna and then sending a blast of purple lighting towards her. Althea pushed Taja out of the way and the bolt created a crater where Taja was just standing.

"What do you want here?" demanded Rayden as he stepped in front of the women.

"Ah, last century's model, "the stranger replied, "I just felt it was time for a change, don't you? You know the whole out with the old, in with the new thing."

"Let me kill him, Ragen," whispered Arianna loudly.

"Now my dear, Arianna, "Ragen said, while placing a finger under Arianna's chin, "You know I must do it to prove my claim to his domains."

"Crap! It's a challenge," whispered Althea as she stood up.

"What?"whisper Kung Lao. Althea answered, "When a deity wishes to take over another's domains he can place a formal challenge. It can be done only between deities of similar positions in their respective realms. So only a god of thunder can challenge another god of thunder."

"Great, IM-Mortal Kombat," said Taja.

Rayden summoned his hammer, but Althea quickly stepped between the two immortals with hands flaming light-blue. "YOU DARE INTERFERE!" roared Ragen.

"Althea, you can't…,"began Rayden.

"Look, I'm not trying to stop the challenge, but you guys just can't battle it out here. We just got the place repaired and there are other people outside this time, "said Althea and then she looked directly at Ragen, "Unless I'm mistaken, there's a few rules in regards to endangering too many mortals in these things. One more thing, she stays out of it or I will join in." she indicated Arianna.

Arianna growled with flashing eyes and raised her hand; Ragen grabbed her arm to prevent the attack. "Agreed!" he responded, "Follow me." Both Ragen and Arianna vanished.

"Rayden, you can be seriously thinking…"began Siro.

"You're not going alone. You need us to ensure that Arianna doesn't butt in." said Althea looking directly into the thunder god's eyes. Rayden nodded.

**(Undisclosed Location)**

Within moments they all appeared on a grassy plain and a blast of blood red flame greeted them. Fortunately, Althea was expecting such an attack and had a shield similar to the one she used the first time she met Kung Lao ready, only this time shielding everyone. Althea's eyes flared light-blue for a moment and then she went to her knees. The strain of shielding such a wide area was almost too much. 'Damn, 'she thought, 'where is the bitch getting her strength?' Althea took a quick look at her duplicate and saw that she wasn't much better off than herself. 'Yes, there is a limit!'

"Don't mind us, "said Taja as Siro helped Althea up, "We're just here to make sure it's a fair fight." Then Rayden's mortal friends surrounded Arianna ready to pounce if she moved. Althea, being the exception, just leaned on her staff and glared at Ragen. Ragen just growled in frustration and then proceeded to attack the reigning thunder god. Rayden gave a half-smile at how easy it was to dodge the widely swung mace and then responded with a well aim hit of his own weapon. Ragen was thrown back but not down. It was then that something was noticeably wrong with Ragen. Total rage and insanity seemed to overcome him as he wildly attacked Rayden with both weapon and element. Rayden defended, but was able to send in a few well placed attacks of his own that hit home. The ground shook as Rayden fought his mirror image, and it was soon obvious who the winner was going to be. Arianna's eyes flashed red as everyone attention was on the battle. The moment Ragen did hit the ground, she struck. Using the last of her red chi, she launched a blast of blood red flame towards Rayden, knocking him down as she herself fell unconscious. Ragen quickly got up to take advantage, but Althea then stuck with her own chi attack. Taja quickly followed by letting her bolt from her crossbow fly. The bolt stuck Ragen's neck, just seconds after the wave of light-blue flame. He was dead before he even hit the ground. Althea fell, but while doing so she and all the others were thrown by the outburst of energy caused by Ragen's death.

Once the dust started to settle, Rayden and the trio started to stand up dusting themselves off. Seeing Althea was not getting up, Rayden quickly went to check on her. For a moment, he feared she had used up all her chi again but she just seem exhausted not drained as before. He sighed in relief. "Will she be okay?" asked Kung Lao.

"She'll be fine with a couple days bed rest, I think, "replied Rayden, "Unfortunately, getting her to her bed may be a little difficult right now."

"Damn it! Does that mean we're stranded out in the middle of nowhere until tomorrow? "asked Taja.

Just then Fujin appeared, "What the hell's going on!" Kung Lao attempted to fill in the wind god on what just happened when Siro spoke up, "Huh, guys…Where's Arianna?"

**The End…**

Next time on Mortal Kombat: Conquest

"Damn it, Siro, "yelled Taja, "Why are you so upset about Fujin showing up?" Siro replied just as loudly, "I just don't like how he's always….." Siro shrugged.

Taja opened the door to see Althea standing there with a bucket of cold looking water in her hands as if ready to throw it. "Either you cool down, or I'll cool you down, "said Althea in her most dangerous voice.


	9. Chapter 9: Peace Talks

**Note:** This story takes place a few weeks after Chapter Eight and Althea has pretty much recovered on her own.

**Chapter Nine: Peace Talks**

Damn it, Siro, "yelled Taja, "Why are you so upset about Fujin showing up?" Siro replied just as loudly, "I just don't like how he's always…" Siro shrugged.

Watching the scene was a very curious Althea. She munched on an apple as she looked out the second story window. Kung Lao walked by the door to the room and saw that she was watching something outside. Curious he asked, "What's going on?" as he walked over and took a look out the window.

"…you're not my father, and I'll damn well see…"Kung Lao could hear Taja's voice clearly.

"Hi, Kung Lao "greeted Althea as she offered him an apple. "They've been at it for almost an hour now. It's both entertaining and educational."

Refusing the apple, Kung Lao frowned and said, "You know it's impolite to watch."

Althea shrugged and replied, "Well, they shouldn't be fighting in the middle of the yard with the gates wide open if it was a private conversation. Besides, how else am I to learn about Earthrealm practices and customs if I don't watch?"

Kung Lao sighed, "You could just ask."

Althea shook her head, "It's not the same. The answers I would receive are how things should be, not how they are. For example: From what I understand if an unattached guy is interested in an unattached woman, he should ask her out or something. She has the right to accept or refuse the invite and to leave at almost anytime. However, when I watch these two…"

"What makes you think Siro is interested in Taja in that way?" asked Kung Lao as if it first dawned on him.

"Well, he has a fit every time a guy even hints of being interested in her. That's why he gets so upset when Fujin shows up," said Althea.

"Perhaps he is just trying to protect a friend."

Althea nearly laughed and shook her head, "You're her friend, and I don't see you going berserk every time someone tries to ask her out. Then there's the way he looks at her when she's not aware he's around."

Kung Lao smiled slightly, he seen those looks but it didn't dawn on him they were romantic in nature. Althea continued, "I'm about ready to go down there and do something, but I'm not really sure if it's my place or if it was what I would do."

"Good call, "said Kung Lao as he pulled her from the window, "If there's anything between them, they need to work it out themselves."

Unknown to everyone, Rayden was on the roof just above the window Althea and Kung Lao just left. With his emotions fully under shields, Althea couldn't sense him and he was also enjoying the show that was going on in the yard. For a moment, he was tempted to ask Fujin if he could check on the pair just to see what would happen. However, his interest changed when he overheard Kung Lao and Althea talking. Her honest admittance of being unfamiliar with Earth's ways reminded him he knew very little about her people. Calorna was neither a danger nor ally to Earthrealm, so he rarely found any need to even think about it. Only the recent god war and Althea's arrival had really brought it to his attention. His lack of knowledge made him a little uncomfortable, especially in regards to dangers related to Kuravan and how to predict Kung Lao's new student. Perhaps he should do some 'research' to correct the matter. Rayden vanished.

**(Time Passes)**

For the next few days, things were almost back to normal, almost except for the constant bickering between Taja and Siro. They couldn't say more than two words to each other without breaking into an argument. By the fourth morning, even Kung Lao had had enough.

"What's wrong with you two?" he demanded when they showed up for breakfast.

"What do you mean?" asked Siro.

"You two have barely been able to stay in the same room together without coming to blows and it's driving me insane. We're supposed to be a team," Kung Lao said.

"It's not my …"started Siro. "And it's mine! "interrupted Taja.

"ENOUGH!" yelled Kung Lao, "I'm about to take Althea's suggestion of locking the two of you up together until you get along or kill each other."

**(Courtyard)  
**

Althea had just finished with her warm-up exercises and was reviewing fighting with her staff. The long piece of wood moved around her in a smooth and deadly blur.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Fujin falling on his butt after nearly getting his head knocked off.

"I must be getting faster, "said Althea as she reached to help him up, "Rayden was able to catch the staff when he nearly got hit."

Fujin dusted himself off and said, "Speaking of my brother, have you seen him? I was going to ask Kung Lao, but I heard the yelling."

"No, I haven't seen Rayden and if you were smart you would not to go in there, "said Althea as she leaned the staff against a wall, "Kung Lao is holding 'peace talks' between Taja and Siro. Your appearance would have only made things worse."

Fujin snorted and said, "Its Siro's own damn fault for not seeing Taja as the lovely lady she is, before I showed up." Althea just shook her head, but decided she was the last one to make any calls in regards to relationships. She couldn't even get her own love life in line, or even going to think of it. "Did Rayden say where he was going?" asked Althea, hoping to change the subject.

"He said he was going to do a little research on something and was going be gone for a day or two. Today's the fourth, "answered Fujin.

Althea sighed and tried checking her own connection with the thunder god. Either he was still shielding or way too far away, since she couldn't sense anything. "Wish I could help, but I will ask Kung Lao once the 'peace talks' are over."

Fujin laughed, "It may take a while. Siro is almost as dense in regards to females as Rayden." Althea's eyes flashed dangerously as Fujin vanished in a puff of air.

**(Calorna)**

Rayden awoke on a couch with a groan. "You know, even deities need to be careful drinking Calornian Brandy. It has a subtle kick but a powerful after effect, "said a grinning Vatas as he handed his guest a steaming mug. Rayden just scowled as he sat up and took the mug. "Oh, don't give me that look. You're lucky I found you and not my brother Kuravan. He would have loved to get his hands on you and use you to get Althea."

Rayden nearly choked on his steaming drink and then rasped, "What do you mean? There's nothing…"

Vatas just gave him the 'Oh, please' look that caused Rayden to becoming increasingly interested in his mug.

"Even it there is 'nothing' between you and Althea, she still considers you a friend and would have felt it was her fault Kuravan captured you, "said Vatas, "You of all people should know how she is."

"That's the problem, "admitted Rayden, "I might know of her sense of responsibility, but not much else."

"Ahhhhh…That's why you're here, to learn a little about Calornians, "smiled Vatas, "There are better ways than getting drunk on their liquor." Rayden just gave him a dirty look. Vatas sighed and sat back on his chair, "Look, there's not much difference between Calornians and Earthlings. Women warriors are more common and we have mages. That's about it. Of course, due to these few differences relationships are a little more…"Vatas shrugged, "It's not like it's important, after all there is 'nothing' between you two."

**(Trading Post)**

Althea snuck a peek through the kitchen door to see if it was safe to enter. The only one she saw was Kung Lao with his head in his hands. With him looking so dejected, she wasn't sure if she wanted to bring up Rayden's possible disappearance. But she did promise Fujin. "Kung Lao?" she asked hesitantly.

The monk looked up with a sigh, "Yeah?"

"Fujin dropped by while I was practicing. He mentioned that Rayden has been missing for a few days and was wondering if we saw him. I promised to ask you to keep him away from the 'peace talks,' "she said.

Kung Lao groaned. Althea said, "I guess it didn't go so well."

"Taja ran upstairs and locked herself in her room. Siro left the post completely looking like he wanted someone to try to mug him just to blow off some steam, "said Kung Lao.

"Well, unless I'm mistaken there's not much we can do about Rayden, but hope he eventually shows up, "sighed Althea, "Why don't I try talking to Taja, 'girl-to-girl,' while you go hunt down Siro and get him drunk or something."

**(Taja's Bedroom)**

Taja just sat next to the window looking out at nothing. A light knock was heard along with Althea's voice, "Taja are you alright?" The red head just ignored her in the hopes that Althea would just go away. Knocking louder, "Taja, I know you're in there. Both Kung Lao and Siro are gone and Fujin is busy looking for Rayden." A few seconds of silence, "Okay Taja, if you don't let me in I'll tell everyone you're secretly in love with Siro." At that Taja jumped up and walked angrily to the door. She growled, "You have no idea…"

Taja opened the door to see Althea standing there with a bucket of cold looking water in her hands as if ready to throw it. "Either you cool down, or I'll cool you down, "said Althea in her most dangerous voice.

"You wouldn't dare, "replied Taja through clenched teeth, but the look in Althea's face proved otherwise. Althea, seeing that Taja understood the situation lowered the bucket.

"Do you mind telling me what's going on with you? It's like it's been your time of the month for weeks. It's starting to make me wish for an attack so that you and Siro will have someone else to fight."

Taja just returned back to her seat. Sighing as she sat down, "I really don't know. Its like he…I don't know."

"He doesn't want you do go out with any male friends? Sounds to me he could have a touch of jealousy, "said Althea bluntly as she sat down on the floor.

Taja just look shocked and said, "Who…how can he be jealous?"

"Look, I'm not sure if I right in telling you this, but Siro cares for you more than just a friend. Dense as he is, it most likely didn't dawn on him until Fujin showed up and started to pay you so much attention. Whether or not you feel anything for Siro, tell him. I know it's against custom here for the woman to make the first move, but…so are female fighters. Just proves that custom doesn't always work."

Taja first paled and then blushed at Althea speech. Althea then jumped up and then grabbed Taja's hand, "Okay, that's said lets go downstairs and brutalize a practice dummy. If you want, I'll even try drawing Siro's face on it."

**(Time Passes)  
**

That night and exhausted Althea and Kung Lao sat outside on the steps and looked up to the stars. Both Taja and Siro were in their respective beds, one totally exhausted from beating up a dummy and the other dead drunk. By morning, it would be know if peace would reign. Kung Lao didn't know what Althea told Taja and wasn't really sure he wanted to know. Siro was relatively easy to get talking after a few drinks and what he said only proved what Althea said, that he did care deeply for Taja. Kung Lao hoped things would work out between them. Now that only left…

"My aren't we contemplative tonight." A familiar voice Rayden's spoke. Kung Lao barely saw the dangerous flash of light-blue flame in Althea's eyes as she jumped up and said, "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!"

**The End…**

Next time on Mortal Kombat: Conquest….

Kung Lao was walked towards Taja with a worried look on his face. "Have you seen Althea anywhere?"

Althea then started working on the ropes that tied her legs together. Unfortunately, she was no longer alone. An ice cold blast from behind knock her back into unconsciousness.


	10. Chapter 10: Freezing Heat

**Note:** This story takes place a few days after Chapter Nine: Peace Talks. Okay here's a WARNING, there is a mature scene which is sexual in nature (M/F). If you do not like reading about this sort of thing or are too young, you can still read the rest of this chapter and get much of the story. I have marked the area where the heated stuff begins and ends so that you can avoid it.

**Chapter Ten: Freezing Heat**

"I getting ready to go to the market does anyone need anything?" yelled Althea as she tied her money purse to the inside of her tan over shirt. The only response she got was silence, so she took it as a 'no we don't need anything.' She grabbed her shopping bag as she left the building.

That afternoon, a worried Kung Lao walked towards Taja as she was dealing with a customer. Once she was done, he asked, "Have you've seen Althea anywhere?"

Taja shook her head and replied, "Not since this morning. She said something about the pantry running low and heading out to the market."

Kung Lao sighed and said, "It normally doesn't take her this long to get supplies."

"Perhaps she decided to make a day of shopping and hasn't finished yet," shrugged Taja. "I don't think so, she's not the type to just leave and not leave some word as to when she was getting back," said Kung Lao, "I think it goes back to being in an army at such a young age."

"Do you want me to close up and help look for her?" asked Taja.

Kung Lao replied, "No…I'll go look for her myself. However, if you see Siro…"

**(Dark, damp cave)  
**

Althea woke up wet, cold and extremely stiff. She groaned as she tried to sit up, only to find out that her arms and legs were tied up. Althea finally made it to a sitting position and tried to look around. It appeared she was in some sort of cave, but it was hard to tell due to the lack of lighting. She listened to try to determine if anyone else was around, but all that she could hear was her own breathing and dripping water. Her eyes flared as she tried to use her chi energy to burn through the ropes, but somehow they resisted the attempt. "Just great, "she thought aloud, "I'm wet, cold, in the dark, no one knows where I am and the damned thunder god has his shields up so he most likely doesn't know I'm even missing yet."

'One good thing, 'she thought quietly, 'who ever did this most likely wants me alive. He'll be back. I just need some idea how to get out of these ropes and then…' Her eyes flashed angrily.

**(Zhu Zin)**

Late that night Kung Lao's worry grew to fear and it spread to the others. Althea was missing. They had combed the city and Siro even spoke with the city guard in the hopes that someone had seen her. Nothing. All they found out was she was last seen around mid-morning in the market looking over some fruit. "Can't Rayden help us?" asked Taja,

"He same as said he would protect her as he does you, "added Siro

"Already though of that, he's just not responding. The same goes for Fujin," said Kung Lao.

"They might be just not listening, "said Siro, "They were kinda upset about how Althea chewed them out."

"Rayden wouldn't hold a grudge over something like that, "said Kung Lao and he silently added 'I hope.'

"It's most likely one of those 'not allowed to interfere in mortal affairs' things," said Taja, "Then it would mean that Kuravan wasn't involved…"

"Just in case I'll continue trying to hold of Rayden, while you guys get some rest "said Kung Lao, "In the morning…"

"Do you know its gets annoying when you are constantly being called while trying to catch up on work," said Rayden from the top of the stairs. He then vanished and reappeared next to Taja. "Are we short by one person?" he asked glacing around.

"That's why we have been trying to get hold of you," said Kung Lao, "Althea is missing." Rayden just looked at them strangely.

**(Cave)**

Althea could sense that Rayden was 'looking' for you. She hastily tried to raise some shields of her own, not really sure if they would work. The last thing she needed was Kung Lao and the others falling for what most likely is a trap. She continued to try burning off the ropes with her chi, in the hopes that since they were now dry they would burn.

**(Trading Post)**

Rayden silently cursed to himself. He had sensed her for a moment, but either she had shielded herself or someone was shielding her from his senses. All he knew for sure was that she was alive and not too far away. Now he understood why Althea yelled at him the other night, when everyone thought he was missing.

"Rayden, do you have any idea where she is?" asked Siro.

Almost embarrassingly, Rayden answered, "To be honest, no. I didn't even know she was missing until you guys told me." A sudden burning sensation struck Rayden's wrists causing him to cry out in pain.

**(Cave)**

Although the ropes were lit by her own chi, the flames burned her like any other fire. Althea gritted her teeth to prevent herself from screaming in pain. Finally the ropes were weakened enough for her to break. She threw the burning rope to the ground next to her and then started working on the ropes holding her legs together. Unfortunately, she was no longer alone. An ice cold blast from behind knocked her back into unconsciousness.

**(Trading Post)  
**

"Rayden! What's wrong?" ask Kung Lao concerned. Siro quickly got up and help the deity to a chair. Rayden just shook his head as he sat down. Somehow the bond between him and the woman was strengthening rather than weakening with time. It was now even stronger than the link he placed on Kung Lao to help keep tabs on him. Think what did the burning and the sense of relief mean? Breaking free from some ropes? The sudden pain must have made her lose her shields for a few moments. What about this freezing sensation? He vanished.

**(Cave)**

Sub-Zero examined the burnt ropes coldly. He didn't expect the girl to have such powers; this meant that ropes would be useless. The former Lin Kuei warrior left and then returned with some metal shackles. He quickly locked her wrists within them and then checked to see if she was still uninjured. She seemed relatively unhurt but was shivering from the cold. Good, the message stated that such discomfort was required to get his attention. This job was the most unusual one he had ever taken, but the pay off was something he desperately wanted. He sighed, then again it wasn't everyday that he had a job that stated specifically NOT to kill. The masked man then left to ensure that he would survive to collect his fee.

Right after Sub-Zero left, Rayden appeared in a bolt of lighting, eyes flashing and lighting within his hands. He looked around and saw Althea shivering on the ground, unconscious. With one hand still lit, he knelt down and examined her noting her shackles, burnt wrists and the possibility of hypothermia. With a frown, he doused the lighting and then picked her up. Her constant shivering was a concern, but it proved she was still alive. There was nothing at the trading post that could warm her up fast enough, but he knew of a place that did. He vanished carrying his passenger.

Sub-Zero hearing the noises returned to check on his prisoner. She was gone. He had no idea how, but he had to get her back. Turning he was surprised to see a white-haired woman standing behind him.

"Greetings Sub-Zero and congratulations on a job well done, "she said with a smile.

"You were the one who sent the message?" asked the warrior.

"Huh hum, and I am here to deliver your payment, "said the woman in Lie Kuei like armor in shades of gray and black, "The one you seek is about two days walking to the northeast, in the set of ruins there. He seeks to rebuild his 'clan' and hopes to rival both the Lin Kuei and Red Dragon. "

"Why do you tell me this now? The woman has escaped," inquired Sub-zero.

The masked woman winked and said, "The whole point of this was to get her rescued."

**(Rayden's Private Domain)  
**

Rayden appeared at what seemed to be a deserted hot spring, his own private oasis. He laid Althea on a bed of moss and then proceeded to untie her legs and remove the shackles with small sparks of lighting. Her shivering increased and Rayden could almost hear her teeth chattering. He then proceeded to strip both of them down to their undergarments and then carried her into the heated pool. While holding her, he carefully monitored both her face and the shadow of what she felt through their shared bond. He was relieved to see color slowly return to her face and the sense of deep chill slowly fade. What was it with this mortal that made him risk breaking the rules? With one hand he gently moved a strand of blonde hair from her face. He sighed. Who knows what the Elder Gods would do once they found out he interfered directly in a mortal matter and to top it off, brought the same mortal to this immortal plane.

As if feeling his own fears which were possible, Althea moaned and tried to move closer to him as she slowly revived. "Rayden?" she whispered. He could feel her confusion and concern. Holding her tightly, he said, "Do you know how worried I…we were? Why did you try to prevent me from finding you?"

Hugging him tightly, she replied, "Until I knew who it was, I didn't want to take a chance of anyone falling into a possible trap. I thought I could get myself out or at least find out why I was taken." She then looked around for the first time, "Huh, where are we?"

"My place you could say, "smiled Rayden, "I couldn't think of any other place that could get you warmed up fast enough and remain undisturbed." It was then that Althea noticed that neither of them was wearing very much. Rayden starting feeling a desire that he was sure wasn't his, but it did trigger his own. It was Althea who kissed Rayden gently on the lips.

WARNING! WARNING! Mature scene alert.

His hands moved to the sides of her face has he deepened the kiss. Althea's own hands tangled themselves in his damp, gray hair. Her mouth opened encouraging him to deepen the kiss even more by opening his own, their tongues dancing gently. Althea started feeling a long forgotten heat not related to the pool they were in and could feel that Rayden was starting to feel the same way. Her hands left his hair and starting exploring downward, feeling the hard sculpted muscles of his chest and waist. Rayden gasped as he felt her hands exploring what little covering he still had, his hands too started exploring but stopping at the binding that covered her breasts, he tried to untie it but the material was swollen and next to impossible to remove. He growled in frustration causing Althea to gently laugh at the sound. The thunder god then used a bit of his power to cut through the material and thus giving him access to the prizes he sought. Althea gasped as his mouth gently took in a nipple and her hands went back up to his head to encourage him further in his explorations. His hands strongly brought her hips to him, so that she could feel physically what she was doing to him. "Rayden," she whispered, "I need…" Rayden didn't need to be told, he could feel her need through their bond. He carried her out of the pool to the bed of soft, clean moss and laid her down. Lying next to her, he kissed her again deeply and Althea returned the kiss as her hands sought to remove his covering. It was Rayden's turn to laugh as he pushed her hands away and proceeded to remove what little they both had on. Gently, he laid on top of her. "Are you certain?" he rasped. Althea nodded and sent a pulse of deep need through their bond. He entered her, slowly at first but the bond that made them feel what each other felt didn't allow for that for long. Her actions encourage him to stronger and faster motions. This in turn encouraged her to be more wanton then she has ever been before. The combined release was explosive, both their eyes blazing with lighting and light-blue flame respectively. A breeze cooled their heated skin as they rested.

Mature scene is over. You can now read with little or no risk.

**(Trading Post)**

Morning came to the trading post as Kung Lao and the other prepared to continue their search. A strong wind blew through the yard as they headed out and Fujin appeared with a smile on his face. "What do you want? "growled Siro.

Fujin just grinned and said, "Just providing a news update. Althea has been found and is with Rayden right now."

Relief flooded all three mortals' faces. Kung Lao then asked, "Where was she?"

Fujin shrugged and replied, "Don't know, I went to check in with Rayden and I saw the two of them at his place. She seemed a little chilled but things started to get a little heated. So I decided to give them some privacy." The god of wind then vanished. The trio just looked at each other wondering what Fujin meant.

**The End…**

Next time on Mortal Kombat: Conquest….

Vorpax smiled evilly and said, "Oh you can get them back, but first you must do a little something for me, Godslayer."


	11. Chapter 11: Higher Court

**Note:** This story takes place within a day of the previous chapter, Freezing Heat. 

**Chapter Eleven: Higher Court**

Rayden entered the Temple of the Elder Gods with trepidation. He then kneeled before the empty altars and said, "I am here for Your Judgment." Sudden the room grew bright, nearly blinding. The ruined temple was now as it was when it was new. Crumbling, colorless walls were now smooth and colored with the images of nature. Where there was once empty altars now stood the seven Elder Gods. Rayden's face grew even paler, never before had he seen all seven of the Elder Gods at one time. This was not good.

"Oh don't worry, Rayden, its not as bad as it looks, "said a familiar voice, whose source placed her hand on his should and then addressed the Elder Gods, "If it pleases the Honored Ones, may we please inform Lord Rayden of the situation." The Elder God of Time nodded and said, "It pleases Us so long as it does not take up too much of Our time."

Rayden was too shock to speak as the white haired woman encouraged him to stand and lead him to some chairs. The Elder Gods sat and started conversing among themselves. Rayden finally found his voice and whispered, "What are you doing here?"

Laughter danced in her crystal blue eyes and then she responded, "Why I'm your defense. It seems that aiding young Althea is not as cut and dry as you might think. First being a known descendant of a deity, a godslayer, and on top of that actually refusing to accept godhood makes her very unique. Well, she was until Arianna showed up but that beside the point."

Rayden just looked at the woman and noticed for the first time she was wearing something not shaded in black and gray, but in a hooded robe of dark blue trimmed in silver. The scarf was still there, but was a lighter shade than normal. Then it really struck him, "How can you be here? You're not a god and we're not in a …"

"Time bubble, "the woman finished for him and continued, "Hello, where do you think this whole temple is in. It the biggest 'time bubble' ever created. As for me not being a god, I got vouched for by old Kronos over there and the others listened." While saying this she indicated the Elder God that had replied to her request earlier. "We're both lucky He feels the same way I do in regards to you and the godslayer so that's already one vote in your favor, "she said.

Rayden raised one eyebrow and couldn't believe what he was hearing, "You mean to tell me that there is actually going to be a trial?"

The woman shrugged and said, "Sorta, it seems that the real debate is to whether or not consider Althea as fully mortal or not. If she's not than you rescuing her and bringing her to the immortal plane did not break any rules. Actually there was a rather nice debate going on when you arrived, and since this does concern you in a rather big way they decided to let you listen in. Once Althea's status has been resolved, then it's your turn."

Just then the Elder God of Flame stood up angrily and roared, "I'll tell you again, it does not matter whose granddaughter she is. If it did, then we would have to make exceptions to all mortals with immortal blood."

The Elder God of Stone replied with a rumble, "Not all, only those whose immortal blood has run true and within reasonable generation. After all we already recognize the worth of those who have an immortal and mortal parentage. Many of the younger gods today had a mortal mother or father."

At that the woman looked closely at Rayden as if considering something and then shook her head. She then indicated he was to remain where he was and got up to approach the Elder Gods. Kronos saw she approached them and said, "We assume that the present Protector of Earthrealm has been made aware of the situation."

"Yes, he has Honored Ones, "replied the woman, "Do You wish to question him now?"

The Elder Gods all nodded as one with that cue, Rayden stood and made his way next to the woman. Just remembering, once again she somehow skipped the why she was there.

**(Zhu Zin)  
**

Althea just couldn't keep busy enough while she awaited word on Rayden. She practiced with a vengeance and then cleaned the post from basement to attic. Kung Lao and the others were dealing with the wait as well. Kung Lao in training with his student and then help Siro with making sure that everything in the armory was in such good shape it was better than it was brand new. Siro aside from repairing weapons also helped Taja with the store. Taja made sure that the store was the most organized it ever had been and helped Althea with the cleaning. All of them were worried as to what was going to happen with their old friend Rayden. Every time there was so much as a breeze they thought it could have been Fujin arriving with word. Eventually there was nothing to do, so Kung Lao and Althea decided to head to town to pick up a few things while the others stayed to mind the store a wait for Fujin or hopefully Rayden.

Kung Lao finally asked, "Why do you think Rayden went to rescue you rather than have us do it? Normally he would have just hinted or something."

Althea took a deep breath and shrugged, "Not really sure, might have something to do with this connection between us."

"Connection?" asked Kung Lao stopping in the middle of the street.

"Since Rayden used his powers to save me after Kuravan's attacked we have been able to sense each other. At first we thought it was just something to do with his elemental energy being in my system, but it should have worn off by now. Instead it has gotten stronger, and if at least one of us does not have some sort of mental shield up we feel what the other one feels, "answered Althea as she tried to encourage Kung Lao to continue walking so not to block traffic, "From what I can tell there are limits placed by distance as well, but strong emotions and now strong physical sensations seems to overcome that."

They continued walking and Kung Lao said, "So what you're telling me is that Rayden felt what you felt just before he vanished…He had these 'shields' up so he wasn't aware that you were in danger until we told him."

Althea nodded and said, "And when he took down those shields to look for me, he got a strong dose of burning wrists and freezing cold." Althea shivered at the memory of how cold she felt before Rayden got her to that hot spring. The hot spring…Althea wasn't sure what to make of what happened there. True both she and Rayden have been somewhat attracted to each other and the idea of sharing each other's sensations made one curious, but to actually have…Don't think about it. WHEN Rayden gets back you can discuss it with him in private. That is if he wants to. Althea sighed, her past experience with men and sudden lust didn't shed a good light on what she could expect, but perhaps Rayden was different. And after all it didn't happen during a war and …STOP IT! The very fact that he is a god meant that it was most likely a one time thing. Althea was so lost in her thoughts that she nearly ran over Kung Lao when he stop at the vegetable stand.

**(Temple of the Elder Gods)**

Rayden's head seriously started to hurt. They drilled him time and again on Althea's actions and abilities. Yes the only time she's actually used them was to save either himself, herself or others. Yes she did seem to be getting stronger. No she did not seem to want to start a killing spree by killing off all the local gods. The white haired woman released a suspicious cough at that one and looked as if she wanted to say something, but didn't dare due to the situation.

"Tell Us, Lord Rayden of your own personal feelings towards the godslayer, "said the Elder God of Light, "We understand that you took her to your home to aid her in her time of need."

Rayden nearly blushed at the wording that the Elder God used. There was no doubt in his mind that they knew what exactly happened at his hot spring. He took a breath and honestly answered, "I don't exactly know my feelings in regards to her. Obviously I care for her as a friend as I do Kung Lao and other mortals, but there is a connection between us that goes beyond that. I don't know if it was caused by my replenishing her chi with my elemental energy or perhaps the shared dream. All I know is that I can barely stand to see or feel her in pain or danger."

"Indeed, "said the Elder God of Shadow, "So much in fact that you would break Our Rules in regards to non-interference in mortal affairs."

"I object, "said the white haired woman, "it is yet to be determined as to whether or not Rayden actually broke any rules when he aided Althea. In any sense, there is a chance that whomever had the woman captured may have been attempting to force her to use her abilities against a deity or deities. In which case, even is she is declared fully mortal, Rayden would have still been in the right to save her."

"And there is no way to prove one way or another, "added Kronos with a smile, "This alone hints that the one who hired the kidnapper was powerful enough to be an immortal if he or she was able to hide from Our sight." All but the Elder God of Shadows nodded in agreement, whose eyes narrowed in restrained hate towards his 'brother' and the strange woman he had vouched for. "In that case, "said the Elder God of Shadows, "Why is Rayden and his 'defender' still here? They are no longer needed for this discussion."

"Actually Honored Ones, I agree. If either Lord Rayden or I are no longer needed, then would it not be best for Your debate as to Althea's status go unheard and uninterrupted? If there is need for further questioning of myself or Lord Rayden it would take us but minutes to return, "said Althea as if surprised to be agreeing with the Lord of Shadows.

Elder God(dess) of Water then spoke, "So be it, We will now vote as to whether or not Rayden is to be reprimanded for his actions in regards to the godslayer, Althea. All those who declare Rayden innocent of breaking the rule of non-interference?" All of the Elder Gods but the one of Shadows said Yea. "Those opposed?" The Elder God of Shadows gave a singular Nay.

The Elder God(dess) of Water continued, "In regards to the charge of bringing a mortal to the immortal plan, we must all take into consideration that the 'mortal' does have strong blood ties to the gods of her native world and could have herself been made a goddess. Do Althea and therefore all mortals with similarly strong blood ties have the right to visit the immortal planes, upon invitation of an immortal? All those in favor?" This time it was unanimous, with hesitance only on part of the Elder God of Flame. "So be it! Rayden kneel before Us."

The Lord of Thunder then knelt before the assembled Elder Gods with the God(dess) of Water in the front raising both hands, "We now restore and strengthen your claim as Earthrealm's God of Thunder and Sworn Protector. Serve both offices well, Lord Rayden."

It was a good thing he was kneeling because he would have fallen to his knees in relief at that pronouncement, but then she continued, "Lady Tomorrow, once again you come unexpected and uncalled for. We are curious as to why you would side with those of Earthrealm, Rayden, and the godslayer?"

The crystal blues eyes just smiled and she said, "Now if I told you that I wouldn't be the mysterious, white haired woman now would I." Then she vanished. Lord Kronos, and a few other looked as if they were about to break out in laughter. Rayden was completely shocked by this. They didn't even know who she was or why she was helping him? The voice of Kronos entered Rayden's head, ':It seems she favors you for some reason, I guess I need to keep a close eye on you thunderer:' Rayden thought behind very tight mental shields, 'Oh crap.'

**(Zhu Zin)**

When Kung Lao and Althea returned from the market they found that the trading post was a wreck. It was obvious that there had been a fight. "Taja! Siro!" yelled Kung Lao as they search the post.

Althea came across a piece a paper attached to a post in the armory. "Kung Lao!" she called and he came running they both look over the note. It was basically demanding that Althea to meet with some people just outside the city walls at sunset and to come alone or their friends wouldn't see the morning. The pair just looked at each other and nodded.

That evening Althea was waiting outside of the city gate as stated in the note when she was approached by four women. Nothing was said, but the women made it obvious that she was to go with them. Eventually, they made it to a camp in which there were a number of white tents and they entered the largest of these. There sat Queen Vorpax with an evil smile on her face. "Welcome, Godslayer, "she purred, "would you care for some refreshment."

Althea snorted silently and said, "You must be Vorpax, what do you want with me? Why have you taken Siro and Taja?"

Vorpax tsked and then ate a grape, "You have been hanging around Kung Lao's group too much. You really should get out more."Althea just glared at the green clad woman and said, "Where are my friends?"

Vorpax smiled evilly and said, "Oh you can get them back, but first you must do a little something for me, Godslayer." 

**(Vorpax's Camp different POV)**

Kung Lao silently followed Althea from the city gates to Vorpax's camp. He should have known, especially after seeing the four women. Carefully, he used the darkness to look for his friends hoping that Althea would be alright. After a few close calls he came across a heavily guarded tent, from which he could hear Siro's loud complaints. The monk smiled, 'There they are now all I need is to find a way to get them out.' He snuck to the back of the tent and then carefully looked under the edge to see if there were any guards inside. Then he took a dagger and cut a small hole through the back and crawled in. Taja saw Kung Lao and could barely keep yelling out, but her years as a thief had ingrained the habit of silence. Taja then tapped Siro on the shoulder and indicated where Kung Lao was silently. The bodyguard's trademark smile shown through. During this, Kung Lao pulled out a small pouch and handed it to Taja. Taja recognized it immediately as her old lock picks and quickly began to work on the cage's lock. They all then quietly made their way to the back of the tent and headed out of camp. Once they were out of patrol range, Taja spoke up, "Where's Althea?"

Kung Lao frowned and replied, "Keeping Vorpax busy. They want something from her and used you guys to get her here. Fortunately, it seems the warriors she sent are not very good at knowing when they are being followed."

"You mean to tell me, Althea is still in there?" growled Siro.

Kung Lao sighed and said, "I know, I know. But this was the only way to find you guys, so long as she plays along with them she should be okay." 'I hope, 'add Kung Lao mentally.

**(Queen Vorpax's Tent)**

"Certainly, this little favor isn't too much for someone who is able to kill gods, hmmmm, "said Vorpax.

"You must be crazy," replied Althea, "He's in another realm, surrounded by a freaking army, and who knows what creatures he has guarding his place. And even if I did succeed, what guarantee do I have you will keep your word or even if they are still alive."

Just then Althea sensed something, almost a message stating that her friends were safe. RAYDEN! Althea could barely keep her face from losing the angry look she was wearing.

"You have my word" said Vorpax with a smile.

Althea sighed as if defeated and said, "Alright, but I'll need time to prepare and plan. Give me until morning and then I'll be ready."

Vorpax nodded and indicated she was free to go. Surrounded by the four guards, Althea was being walked out of the camp when the alarm went and someone yelled out that the prisoners had escaped. Althea stuck two of the guards with her chi. She then elbowed another in the throat and a split second later kneed the final one in the stomach. With strategy being the better part of valor, she ran. The trio seeing the commotion and Althea's flares did the same.

**(Trading Post)  
**

"Damn it! I just cleaned this place, "exclaimed Althea as the gang started to clean up the mess created by Taja's and Siro's fight with their kidnappers.

"Well it could be worse, "said Kung Lao as he picked up some broken pottery.

"You know, we really need to rethink our security, this is what the second or third kidnapping in the same number of days, "said Siro as he leaned against the wall.

Taja through a small rag at him and then said, "Fair enough, but first let's clean up this mess."

Althea just sighed and said, "At least one good thing came out of it." The other just looked at her with a questioning look. "How the hell do you think I knew you guys were already out of there before the alarm went off?" Only Kung Lao face lit up in understanding and he said, "Rayden!"

"You yelled?" came the familiar voice from one of the beams. It was Taja's and Siro's turned to yell, "You're alright, ""What's the verdict?"

Rayden appeared next to the pair and wrapped his arms around their shoulders. "It's seems I got off on a few technicalities," he said with a smile.

"I don't know about you guys but this seems like a good time as any for a celebration. Let's see if the tavern is still open, "said Althea with a smile. The others agreed and started heading out. "You are joining us, right Rayden?" Althea asked. Rayden smiled at her and said, "Wouldn't have it any other way."

**The End…**

Next Time on Mortal Kombat: Conquest…

Wolf howls in the background Althea shivered and said, "Those howls are making my blood run cold for some reason."

A bat-winged female shape is seen flying across the full moon as it hung low in the sky.

**Note:** For those who wonder, the seven Elder Gods are that of Light (god), Shadow (god), Stone (unknown), Flame (god), Water (goddess), Air (god), and Time (god). Since the only real reference as to who or what the Elder Gods are is that of MK:A and a few small hints in the game series, I decided to make my own version of the Elder Gods loosely, very loosely based on what we seen in that movie. I know I should have made the Elder Gods almost half and half in regards to gender. It just felt to me that the goddesses have more important things to deal with than the constant bickering of old 'men.' grin So I tried to balance it out, by making the only Elder Goddess the spokesperson of the group.


	12. Chapter 12: Night Creatures

**Chapter Twelve: Night Creatures**

**(Temple of Light)  
**

Althea walked down the deserted hallway to the room given to her by the monks. She thought that creating a translation guide for Calornian script would be a nice break from training. However, now with cramped, ink stained hands and a numb brain she wasn't so sure. Getting bruised by Siro or Kung Lao was starting to look pretty nice. She finally reached the door, too tired to even curse the priests' paranoia of having a female too close to their male only domain. Just as she opened the door she felt a familiar presence, but just ignored it in the hopes he would just go away and let her sleep. Entering the room, the first thing she saw was the simple sleeping pallet which looked extremely inviting and made her way to it.

"I believe an entire circus could be in here performing a show and you wouldn't notice, "said Rayden sitting in a corner.

"You're not a circus, even if you are a clown sometimes. Besides, I knew you were there, I just chose to ignore you," replied Althea with a half-smile, "Sorry to tell you this, but I am tired and unless the world is coming to an end—leave."

Rayden just smiled, "We need to talk and this is the first time in a while where we can do so without the chance of being interrupted." Althea flopped down onto the pallet and rubbed her eyes, "Can't this wait until morning?"

"It seems you have forgotten that the monks here wake up a good bit earlier than Taja and Siro," answered the thunder god. Althea sighed as she removed her shoes. She knew there wasn't much she could do when Rayden was like this, but perhaps if she got him uncomfortable enough…Once her shoes were off, she began unbuttoning her pants.

"That's not going to work, you know, "he said, but she just ignored him as slipped her pants off. Then she pulled her arms into her shirt and started to untie her chest bindings. That got the thunder god to stand up and turn around for a few moments. Althea sighed and said, "I guess not, you're still here…so what's so important?"

Just then there was a loud, rapid knocking at the door.

**(Night sky)  
**

A bat-winged female shape is seen flying across the full moon as it hung low in the sky. Lilith smiled to herself. It wasn't often she was given so much freedom to hunt. The blood of the monk was more than satisfying. The combination of warrior and holy man gave his blood a unique flavor and vitality. It's a shame she dare not feed off of Kung Lao, the blood of a Mortal Kombat Champion who was also a monk would no doubt be a feast to savor.

**(Temple of Light)  
**

The body of the fallen monk was discretely covered by a blanket. Althea pulled it back to see that the throat was ripped out and there wasn't a drop of blood anywhere. She thought as she respectfully recovered the monk. Althea over heard the priests discussing what happened, and when one of them mention he had never hear of such an attack she said, "I have." The priests just stared at her and the apparent leader gestured for her to continue. She breathed deeply and said, "There are creatures from another realm that I know as Vampires. They are human like in shape but with bat like wings and fangs. The Vampires are extremely strong and feed on blood of intelligent beings. There is a Vampire that I know of named Lilith that I saw in town not too long ago. I mistakenly assumed she was run out of the region."

"Why would this, Lilith, work so hard for a monk's blood?" ask one of the priests. Althea replied, "It is said that they get strength and power from the blood, depending on the source."

"So we can expect more attacks, "the leader said in a serious voice.

**(Woods)**

Late that night a silver gray wolf ran through the moonlit woods. It eventually came to a now familiar clearing and sat on its haunches. The proud head then lifted in a haunting howl.

**(Temple of Light)**

Morning finally came and Althea continued with the translation work, but her heart wasn't really in it. Between the monk's murder and Rayden's strange actions…She just let the quill drop from her hand and moved away from the table. What she needed was some fresh air and a walk in the sunshine.

As she walked towards the gated entranceway of the temple yard one of the things on her mind appeared. 'Perhaps I'll get at least one mystery solved, 'she thought. "Hey, Rayden," she said aloud, "Care to join me for a walk?" Rayden nodded but surprisingly didn't say anything. Surprisingly Rayden's shields were down; she could feel a sense of mourning from the deity. She nearly commented on it, but decided to remain silent. Eventually Rayden spoke, "I knew him. He grew up along side Kung Lao and often would ask me to show him some sparks when they were children."

"Sorry, "said Althea, "I know it's not much, but if there's anything…" Rayden shook his head and sighed. They walked in companionable silence, with only the sound of the wind to be heard. After a while, Althea asked, "What was it you wanted to talk about last night?" Althea could almost see his shields go up as he responded, "Uh..ummm"

"Rayden! Althea! "yelled Kung Lao in the distance.

**(Later that night)**

That night howls were heard as if the wolves were also mourning the death of the monk. Althea shivered and said, "Those howls are making my blood run cold for some reason." She rolled up the last scroll and placed it on the shelf.

"Tell me about it, "said Siro, "Especially here, where everything else is so quiet."

"What's even spookier is that there wasn't any wolves around here until recently, "mention Kung Lao as he handed a mug to Althea. The howls then completely stopped. All three looked at each other, wondering which was worse the howling or the sudden silence.

**(Outside)**

Wolf-shaped shadows made their way into the temple's yard and scattered to the dark shadows. From these shadows, pairs of red dots could be seen for a moment and then faded.

The night grew long, and the barest wisp of sound was heard as Lilith landed. From one of the shadows came Lupena, walking towards the female huntress. She said, "You are not welcomed here, Vampire."

Lilith hissed and replied, "I was looking for a monk to feed on, but you'll do…whoever you are."

The Vampire moved to attack, but was knocked down by two large wolves that ran from the shadows. Lupena just watched motionlessly. Lilith threw them off and attempted again to reach the woman. Just then, with eyes glowing red, Lupena changed. She grew in height and muscle mass, growing fur and her face change to that of a more lupine nature. The battle howl of a wolf came from her muzzle. Lilith crashed into this monster who then grabbed hold of the Vampire. They grappled as the rest of the wolves moved to surround the pair. They growled loudly, but did not interfere.

The noise brought Kung Lao and the others out, but what they saw made them stop in their tracks. The watching wolves must have sense them coming, because a few looked in their direction and moved to return to the woods. One gave a few yelps before leaving making the wolf creature to look up.

Lilith was now obviously injured, bitten on the shoulder and deep gouges elsewhere on her body. Try as she might, she just couldn't get away from the creature that held her. The two legged wolf then threw the winged female over one shoulder and then ran to joined the others of its pack, with Lilith's primal screams of rage following. Siro moved as if to follow but Kung Lao grabbed his arm and said, "Do you really want to follow those things?"

**(Quan Chi's Domain)**

At Quan Chi's lair, a badly beaten Lilith was thrown to the sorcerer's feet. He chuckled at what he saw and said, "All I asked was for you to bring her here."

Lupena, still in her monstrous form, just growled. Quan Chi sighed and then grabbed the Vampire's chin. "I have a little message for you to deliver to your master."

**The End…**

Next time on Mortal Kombat: Conquest

A man wearing the emblem of the Red Dragon "We have a business proposition for you."

"You can't be seriously considering the Red Dragon's offer, "said Siro.


	13. Chapter 13: Business Proposition

**Note:** I do not own Mortal Kombat, MK: Conquest, Siro, Taja, etc….(Wish I did but they keep escaping!) If you want to borrow any of the characters I did create, feel free to ask.

**Chapter Thirteen: Business Proposition**

"I still don't believe you, "said Taja as she prepared the store for opening.

"Believe it, "said Siro as he examined an apple, "One bat-winged woman who drinks blood and a giant two legged wolf-like monster. Even Althea and Kung Lao didn't want to mess with them." He took a bite out of the piece of fruit.

"How long are they going to stay at the temple?" asked Taja.

Siro shrugged and said, "At least a few more days. They want to make sure there isn't a repeat of what happened. Althea and one of the priests are working on rebuilding some old defenses the temple is supposed to have to prevent such creatures from getting in." Taja just gave Siro a strange look and then turned to face her first customer of the day.

Thinking of defenses, Siro decided that now would be a good time to check on their own security. Multiple break-ins and kidnappings didn't say too much on how secure the trading post really was. With a writing charcoal and some scrap paper, he inspected their home. From the outside walls to the interior doors, he checked everything he could thing of. What he found wasn't good, from overhanging trees to broken locks, he was amazed they haven't been robbed blind or killed in their sleep. Looking over this as he returned to Taja, he frowned. They would need some serious money to make the trading post really secure, and even with Althea chipping in it would hurt.

Taja just finished selling the last of the cinnamon, when Siro informed her of the situation. As they discussed what they needed and could do, a man wearing the mark of the Red Dragon approached the store. Both Taja and Siro went silent as he neared. The man simply said, "I have a business proposition for you."

**(Later)  
**

"You can't be seriously considering the Red Dragon's offer?" said Siro loudly.

"Look, "replied Taja just as loudly, "It's a good offer, nothing illegal and relatively safe. So it seems a bit shady, it'll pay for many of the repairs and add-ons you said we needed."

A strong wind blew open the door, causing dust to fly. "First Rayden and now you two "said Fujin as he walked through the now open door, "Did someone declare a 'get pissed' holiday and didn't bother to inform me?"

"What are you doing here?" growled Siro as Taja invited Fujin to take a seat.

"Hiding from Rayden, "replied Fujin in a tired voice, "There's nothing worse than a frustrated thunder god. So what's up with you guys?"

Taja sat down next to the wind god and answered, "The Red Dragon asked that we deliver some goods for them on our next trip to Xu Xan. They're offering a good bit of money and if the cargo is what they say it is, it's all legal."

"Soooo, what's wrong?" asked Fujin.

"They want us to deliver it to one of the warring gangs in that city, "replied Siro, "It seems that the Red Dragon is favoring one side over the other."

"And they want a former guard to deliver, because it would be easier for you to get by the gate guards at Xu Xan and with Taja, a former thief, there to help out with the more…earthier elements of that fine city, "said Fujin, "You must admit, a pairing like yours isn't too common."

Siro sighed and said, "What I'm really afraid is that we'll get a reputation of working for the Red Dragon and in a sense getting owned by them. It would be very easy for them to get use to the idea that they can call on us to make deliveries for them on 'request.' Once that's the case, it'll get even more dangerous to refuse."

Taja then said, "Any enigmatic advice or mysterious hints of wisdom?"

Fujin chuckled and said, "Sorry, that my brother's gig. Please remember, you guys are the first mortals I've even talked with face to face in centuries. My knowledge of …human business practices is a bit rusty, even if I could help." Siro snorted. Fujin continued, "However…I do know that the Red Dragon is more than what it seems." The wind picked up again causing dust to blind Taja and Siro. Once it cleared, Fujin was gone.

**(Few days later, just outside of Xu Xan)**

"I still can't believe you agreed to this, "said Taja as she drove the horse-drawn wagon. Siro sat next to her, carried a cross-bow and there was a sword at his feet. "Let's just say I'm now a little curious about the Red Dragon. This is a good way to get in good with them as well as make a profit." Taja rolled her eyes as they neared the gates of Xu Xan.

"Hey, Siro!" greeted one of the gate guards. Siro greeted him back as he lowered the crossbow, "Hey, Jakon. How are things going?"

The guard snorted and said, "Crazy. The gangs are warring and the merchants are screaming. It seems that gang wars are bad for business. Most of the caravans are now avoiding Xu Xan, so the merchants have nothing to trade. Speaking of which…" Taja uncovered the back of the wagon and showed the goods they brought to sell.

"We have some surplus crop from some of the farmers sold to us, some copper work and some Zhu Zin wine." Taja said. The guard looked over everything making notes.

"And the crate?" he asked.

Siro answered, "A delivery we promised to make since we had the room. If you want, we could open it?"

The guard waved it off and said," No worries, I trust you. By the way, you might get a good price for the wine at the Four Winds Tavern."

The guard hand Siro a piece of paper. "Thanks, "said Siro.

**(Four Winds Tavern/Inn)**

The next day Taja and Siro were having breakfast at the inn they were staying. Everything sold well the previous day and the delivery was done without any problems. While they were talking, Jakon, showed up extremely happy.

"Did you hear?" he asked and continued before they could answer, "The Wyverns were completely wiped out last night and the Drakes completely skipped town afraid that they would be next."

"How the hell?" asked Siro as his face paled. The Wyverns were the gang they left the crate with the previous day.

Jakon shrugged and said, "No one knows. It's as if every single member of that gang just up and died. No marks or injuries, just a look of pure terror on their faces. All I know is that it means that the caravans will soon be returning. Who or whatever did this, the city owe him big time."

**(Red Dragon Headquarters)**

Drevane, leader of the Red Dragon Clan, was going over some books as one of his aids entered the room. "Yes?" said Drevan.

"The problem in Xu Xan has been resolved, "the aid replied.

Drevane smiled and sat back in his chair. "Ahhhh," he said, "Then it means business will soon be back to normal. I might need to give Siro and Taja a bonus for making the delivery so quickly. By doing so, they save us a great deal of money."

"So you're letting them live?" asked the aide.

One of Drevane's eyebrows rose as he said, "Of course, I'm letting them live. You don't kill someone for doing a good job. Besides, we might be able to use them again someday. There's nothing better than getting the local 'heroes' to work for us once in a while. You may go." The aide bowed and left as Drevane returned to his books. A dragon shape red haze surrounded him and seemed to be laughing.

**The End…**

Next time on Mortal Kombat: Conquest….

"You know, Kung Lao, keeping it all in isn't good for you, "said Rayden.

"GET OVER HERE!"


	14. Chapter 14: Assassination Attempt

**Chapter Fourteen: Assassination Attempt**

(Temple of Light)

Kung Lao sat in a meditative pose in a candle lit room. Having to say his final farewells to his old friend was harder than expected. First Jen and now….

"You know, Kung Lao, keeping it all in isn't good for you, "said Rayden, leaning against the wall. Kung Lao just tried to ignore the deity, but gave up after a few seconds.

He stood up and sighed, "It's just so hard sometimes. There was no reason for him to die."

Rayden didn't say anything, just looked at the troubled monk. "It's not just him,"Kung Lao continued, "Jen, her father, so many have died for no good reason…"

"And you wish to blame yourself again," said Rayden. Kung Lao glared at the thunder god. "We've all been there, "Rayden continued, "Siro, Taja, Althea…even..me. There was NOTHING you could have done."

"Sorry, Rayden, "said Kung Lao angrily, "Its one thing to hear it, it's another to believe it."

**(Elsewhere in the Temple, later that night)  
**

With the exception a few who kept watch, everyone at the temple slept. Unseen by the guards, a figure jumped from the temple walls and silently made his way to the women's guest quarters. Once there he carefully made his way to the door to Althea's room. It listened at the door for a few seconds as if to determine if the occupant was asleep and/or alone. Carefully he quietly opened the door. He entered the room and silently closed the door as he pulled out a sword with a barely heard 'sshhinn.'

Althea's eyes opened and she rolled out of the way just as the sword came down. She swiped her leg around in the hopes of tripping the would-be assassin, but he just jumped over her leg as it came around and took another swing at the woman. Again she rolled out of the way and this time jumping up into a defensive pose. Drained from attempting to repair the temple's mystical defenses, Althea's only hope was the training she had been receiving from Kung Lao. The attacker threw out his hand as something ropelike came from his palm. As the 'rope' flew straight to Althea, he yelled, "GET OVER HERE!" She tried to dodge it, but it followed her and then grabbed hold of her nightshirt. Rather than struggle against the 'rope,' she ran straight to the intruder and attempted to kick the sword from his hand. He didn't give her the chance. He dropped the sword before she hit and grabbed her leg in mid-air to throw her to the ground. Holding her down by neck with one hand, the other hand reclaimed the 'rope' and then pulled out a long dagger from the assassin's belt. Looking in to the cataract like eyes, Althea saw her death. Althea's own eyes then flared light blue as she called upon what little chi she had left, blasting the assassin into and through the door and crashing into the wall across the hallway. Althea collapse from the strain as the intruder dug himself out of the wreckage that was once the door. From down the hall the sound of running footsteps could be heard and the light from the monk's lanterns could be seen as they ran to the source of the loud noise. The light from their lanterns revealed the distinct yellow and black armor as the intruder ran, injured and unwilling to fight….for now.

**(A little later)  
**

Kung Lao ran to the infirmary as soon as he heard of the attack. Seeing his student once again drained of her chi, his rage grew. Why couldn't they just leave us all in peace! He breathed deeply to help control his anger and then asked, "How is she?" The healer replied, "Physically, unharmed from what we can tell…but she seems drained and unable to wake up."

Just then Ryant, the priest Althea was assisting earlier, entered the room. "This should help, "he said as he handed an herbal bag to the healer, "It's not as good as replenishing her chi but it should help her build up her chi faster on her own. It must be made into a strong tea and as much of it as possible must be drunk. There is no such thing as an overdose in this case." The healer nodded and left with the precious package.

Kung Lao asked, "Is there anything I can do?" Ryant sighed and said, "She mentioned as we discussed her limits that she has been in this situation before and someone, who she didn't name, was able to replenish her chi to a certain extent. Find him! My own resources are just not good enough and I don't think that my chi would even be compatible in this case since hers is so similar to elemental energy."

Kung Lao nodded with determination and said, "I know who it is and I'll try to get in contact with him."

**(Outside)**

Kung Lao paced in the temple yard. The cool night air did nothing for his heated temper. Time and again he called upon Rayden and even Fujin, but nothing. He didn't know what to make of it. Kung Lao knew they might be limited as to what aid they could provide due to the damned rules, but Rayden had bent the rules before to help Althea for his own reasons

Out of the corner of his eye three intruders as they attempted to sneak pass him through the shadows. Kung Lao was almost happy with the excuse to release his anger as he attacked the interlopers.

**(Infirmary)**

Back in the infirmary, the healer returned with some more of the tea in the hopes of getting more into his patient, only to find her gone. He dropped the mug and yelled out for help as it crashed onto floor.

**(Outside)**

As he was fighting, Kung Lao could barely hear the healer's yell for help. The three intruders sensing other defenders approaching beat a hasty retreat. For a moment, Kung Lao was unsure as if to follow, but decided to find out what was wrong in the infirmary first.

Just as he turned to return, Ryant came out in a run. "She's gone!" he yelled. Kung Lao, believing that the three intruders had something to do with the disappearance, then ran to catch up with them.

**(Scorpion's Camp)**

The three assassins reached Scorpion's camp and reported their failure. Each on their knees, they awaited their punishment. Which Scorpion was about to give when one of his guards came running, "Kung Lao approaches," he reported and then returned back to his post. Scorpion's eyes closed halfway as he reconsidered his alternatives.

**(Woods)**

Kung Lao tried his best to travel unseen and unheard in the forest, but stealth was one of Taja's talents not his. He had lost the ones he was following, but hoped that they continued in the same general direction they were running in earlier.

Suddenly he heard "GET OVER HERE!" and felt something wrap around his throat. He reached up to try to pull it off, but was pulled off of his feet and dragged towards Scorpion. Then for no apparent reason, the 'rope' went slack and fell to the ground. Kung Lao rubbed his throat and tried to breath for a few seconds. He then noticed that Scorpion had fallen to the ground, his armor burnt and even smoking in a few places. The ninja kept repeating, "I don't know where she is, I don't know where she is.." , in a pain filled voice. Kung Lao cautiously approached him and saw that in his hand he was clutching what appeared to be a dark scarf, with a few strands of white hair attached to it. Kung Lao took the scarf as he heard Scorpion's followers approaching. He left Scorpion where he laid and headed back to the temple with only one thing on his mind, 'If Scorpion didn't take Althea, who did?'

**The End…**

Next time on Mortal Kombat:Conquest…

Elder God Kronos speaking "…Tell me, Rayden, Fujin, about this godslayer."

Althea rolled over, revealing the newly made mark on her shoulder.


	15. Chapter 15: Timely Interference

**Note:** I don't own Mortal Kombat, MK: Conquest, Kung Lao, Siro, Taja, Rayden (wish I did but he keep escaping), Fujin, etc. If you wish to borrow the characters that I do own just ask.

**Chapter Fifteen: Timely Interference**

(Temple of the Elder Gods)Rayden and Fujin felt Kung Lao's urgent call, but were unable to answer. The Elder God of Time, Kronos, had summoned them and they were now waiting for him to return. Rayden nearly left the moment he felt the attack on Althea. It was the sense of 'drainage' from Althea that kept him from doing so. He knew that the monks were able to help her until he was free to do so and that whoever had attacked her was most likely gone one way or another.

After what seemed like hours, Kronos returned with a concerned look on his face. "My apologizes for keeping you waiting. Please sit down." Two chairs appeared behind the brothers and the Elder God. As soon as everyone was seated, Kronos continued, "The reason why I summoned you is I am growing concerned with the recent happenings on Earthrealm., especially in regards to the godslayer." He sighed, "Kuravan is demanding her return, while her 'uncle' and Sworn Protector of Calorna is requesting that she continues her training under Earthrealm's Champion of Mortal Kombat. Normally, We would state that this does not concern us, but her unusual…gift and recent occurrences brings it to Our attention. Tell Me Rayden, Fujin about this godslayer."

Fujin and Rayden fidgeted a little and then Rayden spoke up, "What do You wish to know?"

Kronos leaned back and said, "What kind of person is she? I assume there is little chance of her declaring war upon the gods considering your obvious attachment to her. What I want to know is she and the realms better off where she is or do you consider it better that she return to her home realm? Remember, I already have an idea but you two are closer to her and the situation, your opinion would be insightful."

Rayden sighed, "I believe she's better off on Earth. What I know of her and her past, I feel that it would be…unwise for her to return to Calorna. Her own preferences, emotional state and the mutual dislike between her and Kuravan all lead to this conclusion."

Fujin then added, "As for Earthrealm, she should be considered an asset in spite of Kuravan's multiple attempts to cause trouble. To be honest its not much more trouble than Earthrealm has already been experiencing in regards to Outworld and the Neatherrealm attempts to interfere.

Her other abilites and skills, such as repairing the mystical defenses on the Temple of Light, are extremely useful since there are so few natives now alive with this knowledge, power and/or skill."

Kronos nodded and then interlaced his fingers in front of his face as if in deep thought. After a few seconds of silence, he spoke, "I have made my decision. If the godslayer chooses, she may declare Earthrealm as her home with all the rights and responsibilities as such this would entail." Rayden and Fujin both acquired a stunned look as Kronos continued, "However…there is the question of her immortal blood. She will also retain ALL that entails, including the possibility that she may someday take a place among the gods but in this case among the Gods of Earthrealm rather than Calorna's pantheon. Due to this and the fact that she is still a godslayer, I ask you both to keep a close watch on her."

**(Temple of Light)  
**

Kung Law was preparing to head out again to search for Althea, despite knowing it was almost a futile attempt. He had already sent a message to Taja and Siro, hopefully it should reach them later today. Just as he threw his satchel over his should, Rayden appeared. "Where have you been!" demanded Kung Lao.

"In a meeting with one of my bosses, I came as soon as I could. Where is Althea? I am unable to sense her anywhere near here, "replied Rayden.

Kung Lao just glared and said, "I don't know. She just disappeared from the infirmary while I was fighting some of Scorpion's followers." Kung Lao then continue to explain what happened the previous evening and show Rayden the dark scarf that he found in Scorpion's hand.

Rayden frowned and pushed his hair back while he attempted to seek Althea though the link he shared with her. "She's alive, but unconscious, "said Rayden as he closed his eyes, "Unfortunately, I'm unable to specify where she is. She's just too far away and her weakened state isn't making it any easier."

Kung Lao wasn't sure to be relieved or frustrated, "How can she be so far away?" He looked away from the thunder god for a few seconds and the looked him directly in the eyes, "I assume you ARE going to help find her."

Rayden nodded and said, "Fortunately, I can. Althea has just been given a special status and the Elder Gods have given me and Fujin more freedom in regards to her and the ones who are close to her. Don't ask…" He finished seeing Kung Lao's inquiring look and then the thunderer vanished.

**(Trading Post)**

Later that day, Fujin appeared at the trading post after the messenger left. "Althea's alive, but we don't know where she is, "he said,"yet."

"This is seriously starting to get old, "said Siro, "How is it that one of us is always being captured or is missing?"

"Does it matter? What matters is finding her, "said Taja.

Fujin nodded and said, "Well, Rayden is using his own methods to look and I'll be looking as well as soon as I leave. What we do know it wasn't Scorpion's bunch or any of Shao Kahn's people."

"Vorpax?" asked Taja. Fujin shook his head head, "No, the same goes for Quan Chi and Shang Tsung."

"What about this Kuravan?" asked Siro, "He seemed interested in getting his hands on her."

"Not sure, "sighed Fujin, "But if it was him, wouldn't he have taken her back to his own domain by now? Rayden is still sensing her somewhere on Earthrealm, he just can't seem to pinpoint where."

**(Deserted Roman Temple)**

"Is this charade really necessary?" asked Kronos. A white-haired woman wearing black and gray clothes similar to the cut of the Elder God's shrugged,

"Don't know, all that I do know is what I remember. Althea has or will develop and extremely strong bond with Rayden, which will enable the both of them to face a great evil in the distant future. This evil will not show up for centuries but it will so powerful as to endanger the Council of the Elder Gods.

If this bond does not develop now they may not have enough time to grow use to it in such a manner that it comes truly second nature to them. Unfortunately, both Althea and Rayden are…stubborn; they need a strong enough push in the right direction. For a moment, I thought that Rayden rescuing Althea from Sub-Zero was a big enough push. It seems so for Rayden, but Althea…,"the woman chuckled exasperatedly, "Her past experience with males, both mortal and immortal, has blinded her to the possibility that there could be a long term relationship with the thunder god. Stars, I can't believe I was so…" She shook her head.

"Very well, I'll go along…for now, but only because you have proven yourself to be who you claim to be. I do admit Rayden does have the potential as does the girl. However what you ask of Me…"

"Is necessary, she is slowly growing stronger, but not fast enough to survive another attack from her grandfather. If she ends up dieing or enslaved to that…"the woman took a deep breathe, causing her scarf to cave in some, "Trust me, we can't have Kuravan or anyone else getting their hands on her…Yet. If there was anyway for me to…"

Kronos nodded, "Very well. To be honest it should have been done sometime ago, but not by me. It seems I need to have a long talk to my children in regards to family responsibility."

**(Elsewhere in the temple)**

In a solid white room, Althea laid on a small bed. Just a shade darker than the bed sheets, she looked as if she was no longer among the living. Kronos entered the room and looked upon the woman. He sighed as he rolled her over to her side, and pushed aside the cover to expose the bare shoulder blade area of her back. He then pressed his palm on to the exposed area as a bright glowed engulfed his hand. After a few seconds Kronos removed his hands as the glow expired.

**(Elsewhere)**

Rayden suddenly sensed exactly where Althea was. How she got there, he had no idea, but within seconds he appeared just outside of his 'home' not far from the hot springs which he brought Althea to before. He entered the house and then headed to the main room. There on a roman style couch, he found her. She was wrapped in white linen and sleeping deeply. Rayden walked up to her and quietly 'looked' her over. Somehow her chi was back to safe levels and there was something else…

Althea rolled over, revealing the newly made mark on her shoulder as the linen came loose. Rayden didn't know what to think, someone had marked Althea as of his or hers bloodline and thus laying claim to her. But for some reason this person left her in Rayden's care. Rayden covered the nude Althea back up with the linen and gently moved a strand of her golden hair from her face. He sighed, "What am I going to do with you?"

**(Calorna)**

Kuravan sat at his desk, fuming. The one he hired to killed Althea had failed and now she was under Father's protections. The warning he felt was unmistakable and unnerving. Why the Elder God would seek to claim her, Kuravan couldn't even begin to guess but that was the way it was with the Elder Gods. If that wasn't enough, his most useful and faithful servant was still recovering from receiving that damn message from that infernal sorcerer. How DARE he make demands? But perhaps he could use Quan Chi's foolishness to his advantage.

Arianna entered the room, "You summoned me, Lord Kuravan?" The deity smiled as he looked upon his newest servant. Arianna was everything he wanted in Althea and more. With her, he no longer needed the rogue and there was no room for two godslayers.

**The End…**

Next time on Mortal Kombat: Conquest….

"Where the hell are my clothes!" she Althea demanded as she glared at her host.


	16. Chapter 16: Best Medicine

**Chapter Sixteen: Best Medicine**

"What am I going to do with you?" Althea heard in a half-awake state caused by the sudden surge of emotion she felt coming from the thunder god. Slightly confused and mentally foggy, Althea wasn't sure if what she heard and/or felt was true once she became fully awake.

Rayden was across the room when she first opened her eyes. "Where am I?" she asked and attempted to sit up. Noticing just in time to catch the linen of exactly how little she was wearing. "Where the hell are my clothes!" she demanded as she glared at her host.

He gave his trademark half-smile and said, "My place. It seems that someone thought you would be better off here. As for your clothes, don't have a clue. How you are is how I found you."

Althea gave a frustrated sigh and then said, "Oookay, in that case could you please get me something to wear." Rayden shrugged and vanished in a flash. Not wasting a second, Althea got up and better wrapped herself in the linen. It was then, she notice the tattoo on her shoulder as she made sure everything was covered by using an ornamental mirror. "What the…" she said under her breath. She had an idea what it was and knew that Rayden had one similar since she saw it that time when they…Althea shook her head to clear the memory from her thoughts. Where Rayden's was in the shape of a dark gray and green dragon, hers was silver in color and was of a stylized bird enflamed and encircled by a snake biting its own tail. One thought came to her mind…Someone had branded her! How DARE they!

Just then Rayden appeared holding a small bundle of clothes. "What the crap is this?" demanded Althea pointing to the mark in question. Rayden's eyes rolled up for a moment as he handed her the bundle.

He then said, "Basically, it's just a mark proving you are of a unique and high ranking bloodline." Althea just glared and said, "And what exactly does that mean?"

"It means that one of your …ancestors had decided it was time for you to be officially recognized as part of the family and a descendant of gods, "said Rayden with a shrug, "It also means you now have the rights, privileges and responsibilities that comes with being born of that bloodline." Rayden raised his hand to cut off Althea's complaint, "It also means that Kuravan and any other god can not attempt to harm you now, otherwise he will have to face the one who marked you."

Althea snorted, "What's the catch?" Rayden ran his hand through his gray hair and said, "There is the responsibility part, which in my opinion you should have little of since you are still a mortal not a god. Basically you should help ensure that the rules are kept in place and to protect certain sacred sites. Which in a sense you have already been doing, however there is a chance you might be called upon to do more. The one who mark you is the head of your family line, Kronos the Elder God of Time. Fortunately, he is known to pretty much leave his family alone so long as they behave themselves. There is a good chance he did this just to remind Kuravan of his place." Just then Rayden remembered Kronos' interest in Althea, his offer to her and what he requested of Rayden.

Althea sense the sudden change in mood, "What else?"

Rayden sighed and said, "The same Elder God has given me a message to give to you. An offer to be exact, he said that if you choose you are free to declare Earthrealm your home …and if the responsibility of you bloodline should ever include becoming a goddess then it would be an office on Earthrealm and not Calorna if you choose to accept this offer. I may add, this would be most unlikely to happen since there is no signs of any of Earth's gods choosing to retire or being offer promotion any time soon."

"And…"Althea prompted. "And what?" asked Rayden, then it dawned on him. His brains were definitely not working fully today. "Ah yeah, with the mark comes agelessness."

Althea cussed slightly under her breath and said, "So basically I'm in the same shoes as Kung Lao."

"Is that so bad?" asked Rayden in a low voice. 

"Let's see…I will now see most of my friends grow old and die…the odds of me ever having a normal life is now zilch…" Althea started.

"You will now have lifetimes to continue your studies, "Rayden countered, "You will not suffer the enfeeblement of advanced old age but still be able to acquire the wisdom. As for a 'normal' life, when have you ever been interested in 'normal?' You have always sought adventure and/or knowledge hardly normal things for someone of your race and gender!" Althea just looked at him for a few seconds; barely blinking…then broke down in laughter.

**(Zhu Zin)**

A hooded figure walked through the crowded streets of Zhu Zin until it stopped across from the familiar trading post. Eyes flashed red under the hood as Taja talked to a prospective customer. Another hooded figured approached, stared at the first and then grabbed its arm. Then lead the way down the street, almost dragging the first. Unseen, Fujin sat on top of the building behind where the pair had stood. He frowned and then vanished in a small dust devil.  
A few minutes later, the pair left the city gates and headed down the road. Once out of site of the gates, one of the figures dragged the other to the side of the road and hissed, "Are you crazy! You are already in enough trouble with Quan Chi."

Eyes flashed again as the other pulled back her hood and pulled her arm from the others grasp. Arianna replied, "They killed Ragen! That woman especially will pay for that outrage!" The wind picked up causing the leaves of the tree behind them to rustle.

Lupena pushed back her own hood and growled, "Not unless Quan Chi orders it. Remember, he made you so he can destroy you." Arianna snorted and headed back to the road. Quan Chi may have created her, but she was no longer the weak thing that first awoke in his filthy lair. Kuravan made sure of that! A cruel smile appeared on Arianna's face, which Lupena did not see. The wind died down as the pair continued down the road.

Behind the tree, Fujin watched as they walked off. Tapping his fingers on the side of the tree he mumbled, "What are they up to?"

**(Trading Post)**

Siro kept looking over his shoulder as he worked on the door hinges. "Will you stop that!" exclaimed Taja, holding the door in place, "It's starting to get on my nerves."

"Sorry, "he said, "It's just that I have the strangest feeling we're being watched."

Taja rolled her eyes and replied, "We are we not being watched. Red Dragon, Shang Tsung, Vorpax, Quan Chi….Oh yeah, don't forget the buttinsky brothers Rayden and Fujin."

Siro looked up, "I thought you liked Fujin? Besides they only mean to do what's best."

Taja snorted, "What's best for who or what? We were told Althea has been found, and we haven't even seen her yet."

Siro finished with the hinge and tested the door by swinging it back and forth. With a grin he said, "She is supposedly at Rayden's place … recovering, but I have a sneaky idea that there is more going on than that between them and they may be a while."

"Kept your dirty ideas to yourself, hmmmm," Fujin said from right behind them, making them both jump in surprise.

"Damn it, Fujin! What happened to the warning breeze you usually give?" said Taja.

Fujin gave a familiar half-smile, "That was before I was one of the 'buttinsky brothers'."

Taja grinned uncomfortably and scratched the outer edge of her ear, "Sorry about that."

"Maybe if you didn't listen in on private conversations…,"Siro began.

"Then I wouldn't have found out that Arianna is back, "said Fujin raising his eyebrows, "And she seems somewhat stronger than before."

"Any idea what she's up to?" Siro asked. Fujin shook his head and said, "Only that she's back with Quan Chi, but doesn't seem too happy about it. I'll try to keep an eye on her, but watch out."

"Don't we always!" yelled Taja as Fujin vanished.

"Crap," she said, "What about Kung Lao, does he know?"

"He should be on the road back right now, "said Siro as he grabbed a water caste and headed for the door, "You lock up and keep an eye on things here. I try to meet up with him and give him the warning.

**(Rayden's Private Domain)  
**

Althea continued laughing and couldn't seem to stop. Dropping the bundle of clothes, she nearly fell over but was caught by a somewhat confused Rayden. Just when it seemed she had control over herself again, she looked up and seeing Rayden's face broke out in laughter again. He helped her back to the couch as Althea wiped away tears of laughter from her eyes. She took the risk of looking at Rayden again when she started to regain control again. Althea then said with a raised eyebrow, "You know, you might just be right. Just look where I am now." She leaned against the now stunned deity. "Literally in the arms of the first male that has shown a passing interest in me for sometime and I in him, and he turns out to be a thunder god and sworn protector of a realm that a year ago I didn't even know of."

Rayden wrapped his arms around her and placed his chin on her head. He then asked, "Are you so sure it's just a passing interest?"

**(Woods)**

"Damn!" exclaimed Fujin as he saw the hooded pair go through a portal. For a few seconds he chewed his lower lip thinking. He should report this to Rayden but didn't want to disturb his brother while Althea was with him. Fujin sighed and thought, 'It's not like I really have much to report and none of it can't wait until Althea fully recovers. I'll just keep an eye out for them in case they are up to anything.'

**(Red Dragon Headquarters)**

Drevane frowned and said, "Are you certain it was the duplicate?"

His follower bowed and replied, "Yes, Lord Drevane. She had black hair instead of blonde, and her eyes flashed red rather than light blue. She also looked…angrier than the original."

Drevane leaned back into his chair. He did not like unknowns and Arianna's return was a definite unknown. Why would Kuravan pay so much to get her only to return her to Quan Chi. Something was going to happen…something that made his dragon spirit chuckle cruelly. "Have some of our best people keep an eye on the trading post and pass on the word that everyone is to report if they see Arianna anywhere. In both cases they are only to watch and report, nothing else," he ordered and then signaled his dismissal. The follower bowed and left the room.

The leader of the Red Dragon then returned to his bookkeeping, but the silent glee of his dragon prevented him from concentrating on his work.

**The End…**

Next Time on Mortal Kombat: Conquest…..

Althea went through the more complex staff motions under Kung Lao's watchful eye.

Arrianna then began to practice some of the moves that Lilith showed her. A pair of dark and deadly blurs attacked an imaginary opponent from multiple directions.


	17. Chapter 17: Practicing Moves

**Chapter Seventeen: Practicing Moves**

Althea just sat staring into space as Taja and Siro bickered over the possibility of another trip. Kung Lao glanced occasionally to each of his friends in turn. When he looked at Taja and Siro a look of amusement came over his face. Even though they have seemed to have admitted their feelings to each other, they still argued a good bit. It seemed as if they actually enjoyed the fights. When Kung Lao looked at Althea, he frowned with concern. Ever since her return she seemed quiet, distracted. It was showing up not only at mealtime but in training as well. That was a real concern, such distraction could be dangerous.

Suddenly, Althea stood up and left the room. Taja and Siro didn't even notice and just continued arguing. Kung Lao got up to follow. He found her pacing in the courtyard and mumbling to herself.

"Is there anything you would like to talk about?" asked Kung Lao. Althea sighed and then replied, "Yes and no…You know how I am prevented from doing some things due to coming from another realm right?"

Kung Lao nodded since he was aware that some of the rules of Mortal Kombat might prevent her from aiding them in certain circumstances, fortunately such occurrences have not happened since she arrived. Any attack on them included her, so basically she was defending herself or the attacks targeted at them were made by someone else from another realm.

"While I was recovering, Rayden informed me that I was offered the option to declare Earthrealm as my home, "Althea said looking away from her teacher.

Kung Lao frowned and asked, "Okay and the problem is?"

"I'm Calornian. True there's not much back there for me and I am much happier here…but I bled for my realm. Lost friends and those I considered family for it. I nearly lost my soul defending it. Leaving it for a while is one thing, but to completely cut myself off from it…"

"Would you be cutting yourself from it?" asked Kung Lao, "What would prevent you from visiting it on occasion or stay there for a while, like you are doing here?"

"And if Calorna is ever endangered again and I'm unable to help due to my new citizenship?" Althea replied.

"Then don't take the offer," said Kung Lao.

"Then if any of you guys get in a dangerous situation in which I am prevented from helping…,"Althea started.

"Are you listening to yourself?" said Kung Lao with a strange feeling of déjà vu as he remember a similar conversation he had with Rayden in regards to his status as Mortal Kombat Champion and its responsibilities, "Do you think you are Calorna's only defense? I hope that it has new defenders by now who can take up the fight in case of an attack that might never happen. I know if anything should happen to me, that Taja and Siro will take up the fight and see that, since they will be too old for the next tournament, someone will be trained and ready to fight for Earth. I know for certain that Rayden see to it that another is chosen. The real question is what do you want?"

Althea looked at Kung Lao for a moment considering his words. She then said, "I think I need more time to think about it, but …I will not let is consume my thoughts as much. Thanks for reminding me that I'm not the only line of defense for my world. Hmph! Thinking about it now, I'm not even the most powerful since if there is another attack I doubt it would be another immortal. Not even Kuravan is crazy enough to destroy his own realm."

**(Quan Chi's Domain)**

Arianna, slowly picked up the kamas given to her by Kuravan as if it was a pleasure to be stretched out. They were solid black and glossy, she had no idea what they were made of but they were light and virtually indestructible.

Arrianna then began to practice some of the moves that Lilith showed her. A pair of dark and deadly blurs attacked an imaginary opponent from multiple directions. Lupena entered the room to see Arianna shadow fighting with some very dangerous looking weapons and Arianna's surprising expertise with them. The sight made Lupena feel uneasy and slightly fearful. Lupena turned to leave and it was then that Arianna spoke in a cruel voice, "Not the same puppet you remember, hey Lupena." 

**(Trading Post's Courtyard)**

The next morning, Althea went through the more complex staff motions under Kung Lao's watchful eye. He was pleased to see that most of Althea's distraction was gone and with how far she has gotten with her training, in spite of all the interruptions. As Kung Lao watched Althea's nearly flawless display, he considered if it was time to step up her training a bit. More advanced hand to hand and perhaps a secondary weapon. There was also throwing weapons and perhaps with another option, she wouldn't need to use that costly chi blast so often for distant attacks.

"She's not half bad, "said Rayden.

Kung Lao didn't even blink at the thunder god's sudden appearance next to him. He was also pleased that Althea didn't miss a motion, but acknowledged Rayden's arrival with nothing more than a smile and blink. Definitely need to step up her training. "She is doing just fine, Rayden. Is there something you need to tell me?" said Kung Lao.

Rayden raised an eyebrow at Kung Lao's cold tone of voice, but didn't comment on it. "It seems that someone is stirring up Shao Kahn's and Vorpax's interest. Who or what I'm not sure, but you might want to be careful, "he replied.

Kung Lao nodded and mumbled, "Thanks."

This time Rayden didn't ignore Kung Lao's coldness and asked, "Is there something you would like to tell me?"

Kung Lao glanced at Rayden for a moment and returned his attention to his student. The exercise ended and he said, "Good one! Why don't you go take a break while I talk to Rayden…alone."

"Ooookay, "said Althea as she leaned the staff against a wall and went inside.

As soon as she was out of sight, Kung Lao began, "What is going on between you and my student? Ever since she returned she's been in a bit of a daze which has affected her training. She's mentioned the offer about making Earthrealm her home, but that's not all that bothering her."

Rayden just blinked, but inside he winched. He was about to deny anything was between him and Althea, but then changed his mind. Sighing, he sat down on a barrel and said, "To be honest, I'm not really sure myself. You would think that being able to sense what each other feeling would make it easier to understand each other, but all it does is cloud the issue even more." Rayden looked in the direction that Althea took to leave and continued, "Both of us have an…attraction for each other, but I'm unsure about it and it seems she is trying to fight it."

Kung Lao crossed his arms and asked a simple question, "Why?"

Rayden replied, "Me; most likely in spite of my centuries of life have never had a serious relationship. Being immortal and spending most of my time with mortals will kinda do that." He took a deep breath and continued, "As for Althea, I think it has something to do with her past. Unlike her past studies and fighting history, I…haven't dug too much into her personal history, to find out more since it has little to do with the defense of Earthrealm and she might consider it private information which she might not want me to know."

Kung Lao snorted lightly and said, "Rayden "Buttinsky" God of Thunder, minding his own business? Hell must be freezing over."

Rayden just glared at the now laughing monk. Kung Lao continued, "Sorry, Rayden, but you are the last person I would expect to have this kind of problem. Well…good luck." Kung Lao turned to leave and Rayden gave his familiar half-smile as he said, "At least you're not like Fujin and…others, playing matchmaker."

Kung Lao shrugged and said, "You minded your own business…sorta, when me and Jen first started seeing each other. Just returning the favor."

**(Inside)**

Althea sensed Rayden's discomfort as she got a drink. She had an idea what Kung Lao and the thunder god were talking about and wasn't sure as to be angry, amused, embarrassed or flattered.

Suddenly something was wrong. What or where she didn't know, but something was definitively not right. She ran outside to the courtyard, ignoring Kung Lao and Rayden, closed and locked the gate. "What's wrong?" asked Kung Lao as Rayden suddenly vanished with a concerned look on his face.

Althea shrugged and answered, "Don't know…I just suddenly got this sinking feeling."

**(Red Dragon Headquarters)**

Drevane wasn't doing well. The spirit of red dragon within him sudden grew more active, more demanding. He could feel it attempting to eat his mind, heart and soul. What was causing it, he had no idea but he fought to control the monster. Drevane was the master, not the dragon!

The leader of the Red Dragon fell to his knees when the pain struck. The red haze surrounded him again, but this time the shape of the dragon was more complete, more solid. "NO!" yelled Drevane as the hissing voice in his head spoke, "Ssssoon I will be the masssster and you my sssslave." The man internally fought the power he once thought was his own.

**(Calorna)**

Kuravan looked up from the book he was reading. So far his newest plan seemed to be working, but where was this feeling of dread coming from. He closed his book and yelled, "Lilith!" 

A scarred but fully healed Lilith entered the room, traces of her feeding being carefully removed by her hand. "Yes, my Lord," she said as she kneeled.

"As soon as possible, I want you to go to Earthrealm and take a look around. Just look and do not let yourself be seen."

Lilith recognized the tone in Kuravan's voice even though she had never heard it in his voice before, the sound of fear and concern.

**The End…**

Next time on Mortal Kombat: Conquest….

Light-blue flame encompassed Althea's fist as she glared at Arianna. "Do you really want to take the chance? "said Arianna with a evil grin, "If you try to hit me, I'll hit her first." Aranna's hand lit up in blood-red fire and pointed to the unconscious Taja at Arianna's feet.


	18. Chapter 18: Double Jeopardy

**Chapter Eighteen: Double Jeopardy **

**(Tree lined road)**

"Tell me again, why I happen to be on this trip and not Siro?" asked Althea, sitting on the wagon bench as it rocked slowly down the uneven road, "I thought it was his job to join you on these caravan runs."

Taja growled slightly as she held the reins. "Because I asked you to and you're not as big an idiot as HE is," Taja replied.

Althea raised an eyebrow and said, "Okay…What did he do this time?"

The former thief turned merchant/warrior just stared ahead and redness came to her face that had nothing to do with the setting sun. Althea's other eyebrow joined its partner as she said, "Was it just a shining example of stupidity found in all males or was it a Siro Special?" Taja continued to ignore the blonde's barbs but her blush deepened. Althea, taking a perverse enjoyment in Taja's discomfort, continued to muse aloud, "It wasn't assuming you would clean up after him all because you're a woman, he learned that lesson already. Hmmmm…He never forgets to meet you or anyone when and where he says he will, so that can't be it." Althea tapped her finger on the wooden bench and continued, "Did he give too much attention to a woman customer? No, that wouldn't bother you this much. Wait! Perhaps it is not male stupidity at all, but just his bad luck at catching you with female stupidity?"

"Shut up,"said Taja through clenched teeth and she continued to look down the road.

**(Trading Post)**

Kung Lao pulled a pot of water off the stove for tea as Siro repaired one of his shirts. The monk poured the water over the tea leaves and Siro sighed, "Why do I feel like it was a mistake letting those two go alone?" Kung Lao shrugged, but when his face was turned so that Siro couldn't see his smiled and tried his best not to laugh.

**(Back on the Road)**

Arianna followed the slow moving wagon from a distance. Occasionally she could hear Althea's laughter when the wind moved in the right direction. As darkness fell, Arianna picked up her pace knowing that the darkness would help prevent discovery by the unwary pair. So obsessed with her prey, she failed to noticed that she too was being followed. A dark colored wolf loped parallel to her in the wooded areas next to the road. The wind picked up, causing leaves to rustle loudly and the dust from the dry road to spiral slightly as night came.

The she-wolf picked up its head and sniffed, as if sensing something was different about this breeze. With a growl, the wolf changed, growing larger and shifting into a more bipedal form. Slowing turning around, it sniffed again and looked around trying to find the source of its unease.

"My, you're a big one aren't you,"said Fujin leaning against a tree. The creature pounced but Fujin vanished in a puff of air. The monster roared in frustration, no longer caring if Arianna heard. "What language! Do you really hate humans that much?" said Fujin from behind the creature. It turned slowly and growled, showing finger-length canines. "This isn't going well, "said Fujin as the creature attacked again. Just before the massive clawed hands ripped through the Wind God, the monster found itself being picked up and held up by what seemed to be a small tornado. Fujin eyed the creature and said, "Now are you going to behave yourself and listen to what I have to say or would you rather go for a spin?"

The werewolf whimpered.

**(Campsite)  
**

Later that night, Althea slept peacefully as Taja fed the fire and kept watch. Taja thought of Althea's comments about her and Siro. Looking back, even Taja had to laugh and finally began to understand what Althea tried to do. Althea making a guessing game of why Taja was angry with Siro made Taja herself wonder. 'Why was I so angry with him?' thought Taja as she stood up to stretch. Taja's thoughts were rudely interrupted by a hit to the back of head. She fell with a loud thud.

Her war years' habits still ruling her actions, Althea woke up at the sound of thud and jumped to her feet, ready to fight. She looked around and saw Arianna standing next to the fire. Light blue flame encompassed Althea's fists as she glared at her 'twin.' "Do you really want to take the chance?" Arianna said with a grin, "If try to hit me, I'll hit her first." Arianna's own hand lit up in with blood red flame and pointed to the unconscious Taja at her feet.

"What do you want?" Althea demanded; still ready to attack at the first sign of an opening.

Arianna cruel smile widened and she replied, "Not much, only your acceptance of my challenge."

"What!" exclaimed Althea as her light blue flames died down a little.

"I want…no need to prove that I am the stronger, that I am no mere copy. I challenger YOU to a one on one fight, until one of us dies."

Althea's eyebrow rose and she asked, "You're challenging me to Mortal Kombat? Why didn't you just kill me while I slept?"

"That would have proved NOTHING! Killing you in combat, with both of us at full strength and alert will prove I AM your better, "Arianna ranted, "So accept my challenge or your friend dies."

"I accept your challenge and my terms are one weapon of the fighter's choice and no armor," Althea said, "Now tell me where to meet and let Taja go."

"I thought you would see it my way, "Arianna replied," Meet me in three days, noon, at the old ruins east of Zhu Zin. Don't be late or your boyfriend will become the prey of THIS godslayer."

Althea's eyes flared as Arianna backed off and disappeared in the shadows.

**(On the road)**

The rest of the trip went uneventful and silent. Taja still fumed at being caught off guard and was in no mood for light hearted teasing. Althea wasn't either has she contemplated on what to do. She hadn't told Taja what had had gone on between herself and Arianna the night before or even that it was Arianna that knocked Taja out. Althea just let Taja assume that an unknown attacker ran off once seeing Althea fully awake, fists glowing and ready to fight. After all, Althea's flaming eyes and fists would scare off any common highwayman. She didn't like keeping the truth from her red-headed friend, but she already knew what Taja would say and do in regards to the challenge. Althea sighed and leaned back on the bench. She would need to keep the others from finding out as well, especially Rayden, they would just try to stop her from meeting Arianna's challenge. This was the best chance of getting rid of her 'shadow.'

Rayden….why did Arianna's threat to make Rayden a target, make her so angry and fearful at the same time? 'Boyfriend?' Althea thought with a snort, ignoring Taja's inquiring glance. 'Since when did Rayden fall into the boyfriend category? Sheesh! That sounds like I'm still a student at the Academy with a crush on someone.'

However, Althea had to admit to herself that Rayden was the closest thing to a 'boyfriend' she ever had. In school, she was too busy and during the war there wasn't room or time for anything but a fling or two. To be honest, there wasn't any guy she was interested in enough to consider working at a long-term relationship with. But Rayden? Althea sighed and asked, "How's the head?"

Taja grimaced, "Hurts, but better than it was earlier. It's my pride that's hurting the most. Can't believe I let that creep sneak up on ME."

"Well at least no one got seriously hurt, nothing was stolen and we will be home in a few hours, "Althea said with a half-smile, "Do you think we need to tell the guys?"

"No, "was Taja's answer and Althea was secretly relieved, "Nothing to tell them really. Some thief tried to rob us a failed. I can imagine what irony that Siro will see in that."

**(Trading Post)**

Before dawn of the third day, Althea prepared to meet Arianna. She left a note on the kitchen table explaining she would be gone for the day for personal reasons and was now in the armory getting her battle staff. Her mental shields were up so Rayden wouldn't feel her nervousness. Unfortunately, there was one other she overlooked. "You're not seriously considering fighting her?" asked Fujin when he appeared the armory doorway, effectively blocking Althea's way out.

"Yes, I am, "she said, "She challenged me and this is my best chance of getting rid of her. She is just too dangerous and insane to leave running around."

"To whom? You, Kung Lao…Rayden," said Fujin with a grin. Althea turned her back to the deity, her eyes flashed. Fujin did not see it or the faint glow around her hands that she held in front of her. "She dangerous to everyone, "Althea said, "I'm sorry, Fujin."

"For what?" asked Fujin. Althea quickly turned and blasted him with her godslayer chi. Fujin just stared for a moment as his powers left him and then fell to his knees.

"For that, "said Althea, with a sad but determined look on her face. "And for this." She then knocked him out with a sharp blow of her staff on the side of his head.

After tying the unconscious Fujin, Althea grabbed her fallen staff and left. Her only hope was that the others would not find him too soon.

**(Stone Ruins)**

Althea reached the ruins about mid-morning. Once there she explored the area with the upcoming battle in mind. Loose rocks, rubble, and overgrown weeds were going to be a problem, but there was one area that was completely flat and surrounded by broken down stands. An old arena perhaps?

Once she finished looking around, she began her warm up exercises. Althea mused that there was one good thing about that damn mark on her shoulder. Since she got it, it seemed that she had more chi energy and was able to recover more quickly from using it. She just hoped that her use of her ability on Fujin did no weaken her enough to affect the fight.

**(Trading Post)**

"Has Althea returned yet?" asked Kung Lao in an irritated voice.

"Nope, "Siro answered as he grabbed an apple for his lunch. "Didn't the note say she might be gone all day?"

Kung Lao sighed and said, "Yes, but that doesn't stop me from worrying. The last time Althea took off she ended up being kidnapped. We still don't know who did it or why. Besides this isn't like her."

"What isn't like who?" asked Rayden now sitting at the table with Siro's apple in his hand.

"Althea left early this morning without any warning, "answered Kung Lao, "She left a note but it didn't say much only that she would be gone for most of the day. Normally, she would tell us where she would be and what she would be doing."

"Hmmmm, "Rayden frowned, "And Fujin seems to be missing as well."

Just then a crashing sound was heard coming from the armory. Kung Lao and Siro ran to investigate. There they found a bound and gagged Fujin lying on the ground. The crash was the sound of one of the scrap metal barrels being kicked over. Rayden appeared and removed the gag from Fujin's mouth. The wind god began to cuss loudly in a dead language and all that Rayden was able to get out of him was that Althea blasted him and was going to get herself killed. That was enough, Rayden attempted to find Althea through their shared link. Then he also said a few choice words in the same dead language and vanished.

**(Ruins)**

Althea stood up as she heard Arianna's approach. The dark haired woman smiled cruelly and said, "My…aren't we in a hurry to die."

Althea shrugged and went into a defensive position as she responded, "Not really, just wanting to get a nasty job done and over with as soon as possible."

Arianna growled as she pulled out her kamas from their holders. She then twirled and swung them expertly for a few seconds. Althea studied the weapons as they moved. She had seen Lilith carry and use such weapons during the God War on Calorna. Arianna's weapons had speed, dual attacks and cutting edges in their favor…where as her own had reach, defense and hopefully more practice in regards to her chosen weapon, the staff.

It was Arianna who attacked first. Eyes flaring read, she swung her weapons at Althea's head. Rather than blocking with her staff, Althea dodged and then countered with a low swing of her own. Arianna flipped backwards, avoiding the fast moving staff but was hit hard on the shoulder when Althea followed through, not stopping the spin of her fist attack. Arianna hit the ground and dropped one of the kamas. She aimed her now empty hand and a blast of blood red lame was thrown towards Althea's chest. Althea tried to dodge, but the flames followed her through the air and hit her hard on the back. 'Crap!' though Althea, 'She's learned how to control those flames.

Arianna jumped up from the ground as Althea was attempting to dodge the first flare and sent another, larger one blast. Althea didn't even bother to dodge or use her staff; she just stood there as the second blast seemed to hit an invisible wall just inches from her face. "That's it, "said Althea angrily, "My turn." Althea then held her staff in one hand and with the other sent two of her own blasts of light blue flames towards her opponent. Instead of going straight, the flames curved in opposite directions for a two prong attack in which Arianna was unable to dodge or block. 'Damn!' Gotta keep these blasts to a minimum, 'thought Althea as she ran to attack again with her staff. Arianna reeled from the dual hits, but recovered in time to roll out of Althea's physical attack and jump back up to a fighting stance, grabbing her fallen weapon. Althea was barely able block the storming attack Arianna rained on her with her kamas. Then Arianna's weapons turned from black to a glowing blood red and with an incredibly strong focus hit with both kamas, she sheared through Altheas staff. As the pieces of hard wood slipped from Althea's hand, Arianna swung again this time to Althea's heart. The swing was deflected by Althea's barrier. "SHIT!" Arianna screamed as the force of the deflection caused her to fall back some and dropped one of her weapons again. Althea dropped the barrier and with a fist engulfed in bright blue flame landed a strong uppercut. Arianna flew backwards from the hit and landed hard on the ground.

Althea shook her head as she approached the fallen Arianna carefully, picking up the dropped kama on her way. The use of chi for both attack and defense was starting to seriously drain her reserves. That last attack nearly caused her to black out. Where was Arianna getting her strength from?

Arianna groggily stood up as Althea approached. Suddenly Rayden appeared not far from the dark haired woman. Arianna changed tactics and a large red blast hit Rayden full on. "Rayden!" Althea yelled as the thunder god fell to his knees. Arianna pulled his head back with his hair and held her remaining kama's blade at this throat. "Stay right there, "Arianna said spitting blood from her damaged face.

Althea stopped where she was and responded, "Is this how you want to beat me? What will this prove?"

"I DID!" screamed Arianna insanely. Rayden took a chance while she was distracted and knocked Arianna's weapon away from his throat. He nearly succeeded in rolling away from her grasp, but she kicked him in the gut forcing the wind out of him and causing him to collapse to the ground. With their shields now wide open, Althea also felt the kick and fell to her knees with a painful gasp. Arianna snorted when she saw Althea on her knees and said, "So Kuravan was right about that soulbond between you two. Let's see what happens when half of a soulbond dies!" Arianna lifted her kama high above Rayden's unprotected back.

It was as if time slowed down. Althea saw the blade slowly making its way to the fallen deity. Hopelessness and rage mixed with desperation within her soul. A soul that roared, "NO!"

Althea threw out both her hands, her hair turned snow white and her eyes crystal blue. Then large wave of light blue flame raced out from her and engulfed Arianna. Arianna was knocked away from Rayden and burst into flame, dead and ash before she even hit the ground. Her now darkened remains scattered upon impact when it fell.

As Althea stood up, her injuries healed and she ran to Rayden's side. "What just happened?" he asked looking up into Althea's face. Relief filled her and she fell down next to Rayden, unconscious.

**(Trading Post)**

"Thanks for letting me stay here, "said Fujin as he nervously sipped some fruit juice.

"No problem, "Said Kung Lao, "We'll just put you in the room that Rayden used the last time."

"Maybe we should start charging rent, "joked Siro. Kung Lao glared at his friend as Taja sat down and said, "I hope Rayden…" Silence filled the room.

Rayden, what?" asked Fujin as he turned to look at the now completely still Taja. "Does she do that often? Ummm, guys?" Fujin noticed that Siro and Kung Lao were also frozen in place.

A frustrated sounding voice said, "I don't believe this. Two of you and you are both rendered mortal within hours of each other. I'm surprised Earthrealm is still around." The mysterious white haired woman entered the room, wearing clothes similar to Fujin's, only in shades of black and gray. She glared at Fujin and said, "Does immortality make you stupid or something?"

"Hey! Don't blame me. It was…" then her words hit home, "Rayden too! What happened?" He stood up so quickly, his chair fell down behind him.

"Oh calm down. He's okay, for now. However he could use some help getting himself and Althea home. Hmmmm…,"the woman said as she studied Fujin for a few seconds. She sighed and continued, "How would you like to be aged by one day and thus regaining your powers now?"

"You can do that?" Fujin asked with both surprise and hope in his voice.

The woman rolled her eyes but only said, "Yes. I don't like doing it but since you are normally immortal there shouldn't be any long term effects." She raised her hand to cut off Fujn's question, "Find a real time god and ask him for an explanation, please."

Fujin nodded and said, "Okay…Let's do it. To be honest I have had enough of mortal life." She shrugged and raised both her hands. The room filled with a bright blue light.

**(Ruins)**

A little later, the wind picked up at the ruins. Fujin appeared in the middle of the 'arena'. He found the battle's survivors. Althea was out cold and Rayden sleeping next to her with his arms around her. Fujin quietly snorted at the sight and then noticed Althea's new coloring. With a raised eyebrow he looked around a little more. He found the weapons and Arianna's remains. He whistled to himself and said, "Someone was seriously pissed."

Rayden woke at the sound of his brother's voice. "Fujin? How?" he asked as he tried to sit up. Fujin shook his head and said, "Let's just say an old friend of yours decided to show up. Let's just get you two home." The god of wind then stood next to the pair and a whirlwind surrounded them briefly. When it cleared, they were gone.

**The End…**

Next time on Mortal Kombat: Conquest…..

The emperor took a good long look at the leader of the Red Dragon. After a few minutes of absolute silence, Shao Kahn's evil laughter roared through the halls of his palace.


	19. Chapter 19: Bonded Souls

**Chapter Nineteen: Bonded Souls**

Rayden slowly woke up to find himself in the now annoyingly familiar guest room at the trading post. He sighed as he got up; aches where Arianna hit him reminded him what happened earlier.

The window blew open as a strong wind entered the room. Fujin appeared leaning against the wall. "How long have I've been asleep?" Rayden asked. 

Fujin shrugged and replied, "A few hours, it's just now about time for the evening meal." The God of Wind sat on the edge of the bed and frowned, "Well are you gonna tell me what happened?" he asked, "I assumed that the pile of ash was Arianna and unless I am mistaken, Althea doesn't normally have enough power to do that sort of thing." Fujin rubbed the back of his neck and added, "Your 'friend' recommended that I show Kronos those kamas that Arianna had. Let's just say that someone is in serious trouble and for a change it isn't one of us."

Rayden sat down on the bed and removed his mental shields. He could sense Althea's restless slumber, she was dreaming again. "Is she alright?" Rayden finally got the nerve to ask.

Fujin nodded and said, "Aside from the bleach job, not a mark on her…anywhere. I checked." Fujin vanished to avoid the punch Rayden aimed his way. Laughter could be heard on the wind as it died down. Rayden covered his eyes with his forearm as he laid back. The sound of a plate breaking brought a smile to his face as he heard Taja's colorful language.

**(Outworld)**

The Emperor of Outworld sat on his throne. The war with Vorpax was nearing its end, with him as the obvious winner. Her minions where severely thinned in the last few battles and she has had no time to replenish their numbers. If she was smart, she would take what remained of her people and return from whatever realm they came from. If not…

A shadow priest floated into the throne room, followed by the leader of the Red Dragon. Drevane bowed deeply and said, "I thank you for seeing me on such short notice, Great One.

Kahn just remained silent and took a good long look at the human before him. Drevane began to sweat under such tight scrutiny and nearly jumped when Kahn broke the silence. Shao Kahn's evil laughter roared through the halls of his palace. The shadow priest moved to stand next to his lord and master as the laughter subsided. "What do you wish…or do I need to ask?" the Emperor said in a cruel, jokingly voice.

Drevane cleared his voice and replied, "I'm in need of some assistance from either yourself or perhaps one of your many followers. It seems that I have a…small problem of the mystical sort."

Kahn chuckled cruelly and said, "Even I don't consider a rogue dragon spirit as a 'little' problem. However, "Kahn raised his hand, "I might be willing to help you…for a price."

"Of course, Your Greatness," said Drevane with a humorless smile, "there is always a price."

**(Trading Post)  
**

Later that night Althea woke, sore and still tired. Unable to sleep anymore she got up and headed down stairs to answer the call of her rumbling stomach. In the kitchen she found some apples and proceeded to slice them for a snack. In moments, Rayden entered the room and asked, "Mind if I join you?"

"Go right ahead, "Althea answered, handing him one of the apples. After a few minutes of just looking at her eat, Rayden asked, "What the hell were you thinking? Why did you decide to face her alone?"

Althea raised an eyebrow as she replied, "It was my fight. You didn't see me trying to stop you when you fought Ragen."

"That was different and you know it, "said Rayden, "One; I wasn't alone. You, Kung Lao, Taja and Siro were all there in case Ragen or Arianna decided to cheat. Secondly, it was a challenge for my place as Earthrealm's God of Thunder not a grudge match."

Althea took a deep breath to keep her anger in check and said, "But it was MY FIGHT. She challenged me and I accepted by choice. It was my call NOT YOURS. By the way, what were YOU THINKING showing up like that during a fight between two GODSLAYERS?" Angrily she got up to clean and put away the knife she used to slice the apples.

Rayden watched her as she did so and was not surprised by her next question. Not even turning to look she asked, "Why did you show up? Would you have done the same if it was Kung Lao or one or the others?"

Rayden leaned back in his chair and answered, "To be honest, I don't think so. I…it wouldn't have been allowed. The rules state that unless Kung Lao is attacked by someone outside of Earthrealm I can not directly interfere."

"But it's okay in my case?" Althea retorted but he back was still towards the thundergod. 

Rayden sighed and said, "Actually no." Rayden got up and walked quietly to stand behind the woman. Taking her shoulders in his hands he said, "Actually, it's most likely best that I got blasted by Arianna when I did. Technically, I was mortal when I got caught between the two of you."

"Then why?" Althea asked again. Rayden forced her to turn around and face him when he said, "I believe you know why." Looking directly into her now crystal blue eyes, he continued, "I…"

A loud stumbling sound echoed throughout the building as Siro made his way downstairs and out the kitchen door. Apparently still mostly asleep and unaware of the tense moment he just interrupted. Rayden said a few choice words in a language Althea didn't understand but got idea from the tone in his voice. Althea has to cover her mouth to muffle the laughter that tried to escape. 

Unfortunately, when Siro returned a few minutes later with his sleep pants still unlaced, Althea lost the battle with the laugher and fell forward into Rayden's chest. The laughter muffled, Rayden placed his arms around her and glared in Siro's direction as the former bodyguard made his way back upstairs. However, the thundergod was distracted when Althea snuggled deeper in his chest. He tightened his hold on her and said, "Thea, we….I…." Althea silenced him by grabbing both sides of his face and pulling him down into a kiss. Rayden quickly overcame his surprise and deepened the kiss. For those few moments all thoughts of the fight, the Elder Gods and Siro left their minds.

**(Outside)**

Kahn's price was indeed high. Not the expected one, but in a way even higher. Drevane and two of his most loyal men made their way to the trading post. The leader of the Red Dragon cursed slightly in his head. Normally an assignation would require days of planning and observation of the target, but in this case the target was vulnerable only for a short period of time. Now would most likely be the last time the target would be mortal.

They glanced carefully into the open, guest room window after making their way over the courtyard walls. They found the room empty and they each quickly climbed through the window, the last barely making it in when they heard someone stumble through the courtyard. The muffled sound of target's angry voice could be heard through the closed door. Drevane cracked the door open just enough to see the former bodyguard's return back up the stairs. With the way clear, they carefully made their way to the kitchen, from where they heard the voice.

The one they sought was kissing a white-haired woman. Drevane frowned, he hated unknowns and this female was someone they never saw. Wasn't the thundergod supposed to be fond of the blonde godslayer? It didn't matter, both would die. In fact, since it wasn't the blonde he wouldn't be going against his word.

Althea sensed danger and stiffened in Rayden's arms. Through their link, Rayden also sensed it so when the attack came they were both prepared. Drevane and one of his men attacked Rayden with daggers drawn, the third attempted to take on Althea. Rayden quickly turned and grabbed Drevanes wrist and backfisted the other. Despite being mortal, Rayden was still stronger than he appeared and the attacker fell with his face caved in. Rayden didn't even give him a glance as the same fist flew into Drevane's face.

At the same time, Althea easily dodged down as her opponent's dagger as it sliced air. She then landed a strong uppercut and while he reeled, she kicked him in the gut forcefully knocking the wind out of him.

The sounds fighting woke the rest of the household and within seconds Kung Lao, Taja, and Siro ran downstairs to find out what was happening. Just when they reached the kitchen, Drevane's dragon spirit appeared. The searing heat force Rayden to let go of the man's wrist. But instead of attacking with the flames of the red dragon, Drevane fell to the floor screaming in agony as it appeared as if the spirit was clawing its host. Hugh gashes appeared on his back with smoke and small flames rising from the torn leather.

"Get the water bucket!" yelled Rayden as the flames began to grow. Siro ran outside as Althea attempted to approach the fallen man, but the heat was too great. The wooden furniture nearest to him began to smoke and darken. Althea looked around and then grabbed the metal tea kettle and threw it straight to his head, knocking him out. As Drevane fell flat, the dragon shape red haze faded. Siro returned with a bucket of water and threw it on the unconscious crime lord and the smoking furniture. Taja ran out and then quickly returned with some rope. "Here,"Taja said as she hand some rope to Rayden, "Tie them up so nothing else happens." Rayden took the rope without speaking and started to tie the man Althea had fought.

"What the hell happened?" asked Kung Lao as Taja examined the man Rayden back fisted. She found out there was no need for ropes in his case; the face was completely caved into his brain. Taja quickly glanced at Rayden and then went to check on the leader of the group. His clothes were burnt and torn. The smell of burnt flesh and wood filled the room.

Siro placed the bucket on the floor and said, "I thought they agreed to leave us alone." 

Kung Lao shook his head and said, "No, they promised not to harm anyone living here, there is a difference," said Kung Lao in a thoughtful voice.

"I'm only a guest, "said Rayden finishing the thought, "And as for Althea, they may have not recognized her due to the sudden change in hair color."

A strong wind entered the room, clearing out the smell of smoke when Fujin appeared kneeling over the dead man. "Did you have to hit him so hard?" he asked.

Rayden just glared at his brother and said nothing. However, Taja wasn't as silent as she yelled, "Where the hell were you?"

Fujin stood up and shrugged, "Hey it was a mortal matter with no obvious signs any of the rules of Mortal Kombat being broken. Sorry, bro, but the rules are the same for you; as long as you're a mortal I can't interfere."

Kung Lao just sighed and said, "Why did they try to kill Rayden?" 

"My guess is that they were hired, "said Siro, "Meet their price and the Red Dragon will get or do anything."

"Now just who do we know would want you dead?" said Taja sarcastically as she looked directly at Rayden.

**(Later)**

While waiting for Siro to return with the city guards, Althea attempted to treat Drevane's injuries. The best she could do was to remove the torn clothing and wash the wounds. Rayden sat at the table watching her as Taja and Kung Lao discussed what happened.

"Rayden,"said Kung Lao, "What did we just see?" Rayden turned his attention to the pair and replied, "My best guess would be the dragon spirit he..'controlled' in starting to rebel." Rayden thought for a few seconds and continued, "Perhaps that was the price paid for this assassination attempt. My death for a cure." Rayden shrugged.

"You seem very unconcern for someone who nearly got killed?" observed Taja. 

Rayden looked her straight in the eyes and said in a toneless voice, "There are some things worse than death. Trust me, much worse." The feeling that came over her made Taja certain she that this was some thing she did not want to know.

Althea sat next to the thundergod and said, "Alright, what do we do with him? We just can't turn him over to the city guard…can we?"

Kung Lao frowned and replied, "You have a point, but there isn't much else we can do. We can't keep him prisoner and the other option…"

"Isn't there a way to imprison the dragon spirit?" asked Althea, "I remember stories of a blue dragon spirit being contained within a medallion until called upon for help by the Draconian royal family. After it was no longer needed it would return to its 'home' until needed again."

Rayden lifted his hand and concentrated for a few seconds, no sparks. For once he was happy being stuck as a mortal. "Okay, since I am mortal right now I can tell you this. There are a handful of dragon spirits that were imprisoned within medallions eons ago. Each medallion was give to a certain family line to be watch over. Why, "Rayden shrugged, "I don't know and in most cases the exact nature of these spirits have been forgotten even by the families entrusted with them."

"Great, "said Taja, "So how do we return this one to its prison?"

"Don't have a clue, "said Rayden. He continued just when the groaning started, "But perhaps the holders of this blue dragon might know." 

Althea shrugged and said, "Might, but I doubt it. Most of them were killed during the God War and the remaining one happens to be a kid. I don't think he was told the secret. Besides I would thing encouraging the protective blue dragon back to its home would be a somewhat easier than capturing the rebelling red."

"Wouldn't the black dragon wielder know?" ask Kung Lao. Rayden shook his head and said, "No. Even if she was still alive, she went to Shang Tsung to awaken the black dragon. Her father and perhaps her brother might have known, but…"

"They're dead, "Kung Lao finished.

"Is there a chance that the temple's library might have a clue?" ask Althea, "From what I've seen of them they seem pretty extensive."

"Perhaps, "said Kung Lao and with a sigh he continued, "I'll head out there in the morning and see if anything can be found."

"I'll go with, "volunteered Althea and was surprised by Kung Lao shaking his head no. She asked, "Why not?" 

"Simple, you're still recovering and most likely what we seek would be in the deeper sanctorum of the temple's library. You wouldn't even be allowed in there,"answered Kung Lao. Althea sighed but didn't argue with his logic.

"We still don't know what to do with him,"Taja reminded everyone. 

Rayden shrugged again and said, "Hand him over to the guard. Their cells are more than suitable for holding him. If he does get out, his buddy over there, "Rayden pointed over his shoulder to the tied up Red Dragon member, who was now fully conscious and continued, "will tell him that you guys are also looking for a cure and if he's smart he'll deal with you rather than anyone else. Unless I'm mistaken, your 'price' would be considerable more palatable."

**(That following day)  
**

Morning dawned and became afternoon. The guards took the prisoners and corpse away early that morning and Kung Lao headed out to the temple shortly afterward. As soon as his powers returned, Rayden vanished without a word and Taja opened up the store. Althea tried to go through her morning exercises as normal but within minutes she knew that Kung Lao's assessment of her health was correct. Exhaustion set in quickly and she had to apologize to Siro for quitting so soon. After a quick rise off from the water basin, Althea headed up to her room. She figure now was a good as time as any to go over her own limited library to answer a few questions. Althea doubted that she would have anything about the dragon spirits, but another question had been nagging at her since the fight with Arianna. What was a soulbond and why did Kuravan think that Rayden and she had one?

She started pulling out the scrolls and notepads from her shelf, sneezing at the dust. 'Ageless? Yeah, right, 'Althea mused as she opened up the first scroll, 'White hair, tired, sore and digging through dusty scrolls. I'm getting old.'

**(Rayden's Home)**

Back in his private domain, Rayden was doing something he rarely did. The deity paced as he tried to think over what Arianna said. "Soulbond?" he mused aloud, "That's impossible!" He then fell heavily into his favorite chair and sighed, "It would explain was seems to be going on between me and her."

The combination of energy transfer and developing soulbond could very well cause such a powerful link between us, but how was such a soulbond possible? Soulbonds were extremely rare even among mortals and almost unheard of among immortals. Never before had he heard of one between a mortal and immortal. "This is not good," he moaned as he covered his eyes.

"What's not good?" asked Kronos. Rayden nearly fell over backwards in his chair at the sound of the Elder God's voice. With laughter in his voice, Kronos said, "Now I know why you and the others like doing that so much to mortals."

"Lord Kronos, what do I owe the honor of Your visit?" stammered Rayden as the tried to get up with what dignity he had remaining.

Kronos waved the thundergod down and said, "Don't worry, I'm not being an Elder God right now. The others may insist on formalities but I personally prefer to take some time off for myself once in a while. Besides, since Lady Tomorrow same as brow beat me into coming here I thought it would be best if I did it while being off duty."

The image of the mysterious white haired woman ordering the formidable Elder God entered Rayden's mind…White haired with crystal blue eyes? The same as…

"No I don't know if Lady Tomorrow is what your lady friend Althea will someday become, "said the Elder God of Time as if reading Rayden's thoughts, "I don't like the idea of reading the future. It's an unsafe and uncertain practice. In fact Lady Tomorrow is proof of that uncertainty. However, the way things are going and considering Althea's history there is a good chance I might be offering her the job in the future if such a job is needed. Now back to the reason why I am here, "Kronos continued, "This soulbond between you and the godslayer." 

Rayden tried not to fidget under the Elder God's gaze. "Now I know such things are beyond anyone's control, but a soulbond with a mortal and godslayer?" Kronos sighed, "Fortunately, she does have immortal blood of a powerful line, if I do say so myself. If you can convince her to take my offer of making Earth her official home realm, it would resolve most of the problems her continued existence is creating. As much as I hate to say it, she was not supposed to survive that God War on Calorna. She was to take care of the problem and then burn out, like any other godslayer created since…"

This time Rayden's temper got the best of him as he said, "You mean she was born to go on a suicide mission? Voluntary sacrifice is one thing but to be created only to…"

"Look I agree with you, but it is a safety measure to ensure that the mistake of the Dragons would not be repeated. You remember the traitors that sided with Shinnok in the end don't you? There was no other way to ensure that a living godslayer, once fully aware of his or hers unique ability would not try to challenge the gods." 

"Oh please, "said Rayden no longer caring that this was an Elder God he was talking to,"I think an occasional challenge would be good for us. We have gotten too complaisant with our positions."

"Not at the risk of the council being wiped out as it nearly was by your father, "said Kronos in a voice that meant that he was once again acting as an Elder God, "Remember this, Lord Rayden, We are grateful for the sacrifices you have made for the greater good but you and no one else has the right to judge the decisions of the council. Is that understood."

"Understood, "said Rayden. Kronos smiled and then changed the subject back to more pleasant matters, "Now about this relationship between you and Althea…"

"There is no relationship, we're just friends, "said Rayden in a tired voice.

**(Althea's Room)**

"Ah! Here it is," exclaimed Althea out loud when she found the term 'soulbond' in her notes.

_Soulbond: A legendary bond between two souls. Also known as lovebond and lifebond. It is often the fodder of love poems, sonnets, plays and songs. Said to be extremely rare and is considered by most to be only a myth. Signs of a soulbond are borderline obsession with the bondmate in the early stages and an empathic link between the bonded. In extreme cases it is believed that one could literally feel what the other was actually feeling both physically and emotionally in spite of great distance._

"Well that explains things, "said Althea sarcastically as she rolled up the scroll. With what little was mentioned, there was a chance she did have a soulbond with Rayden. She laid down on the bed and said to the ceiling, "Just what I needed."

Unbidden, sleep overtook her. Althea dreamt she was in a strange and unfamiliar room. One wall was covered with shelves filled to overflowing with books and scrolls. A joining wall had two paintings of stormy skies with a large flat shiny gray panel between them. The third wall had a strange looking desk with another small gray panel on a small stand. In front of it was a black rectangular something with small black boxes with white markings on them. Beside it was a black oval thing with a cord running to behind the desk. Beside the desk was more shelves, but with small thin packages of some sort. Unfamiliar, rhythmic music could barely be heard in the background.

"You have no idea how many rules I bending almost to the breaking point to talk with you, "came a voice and Althea turned to see a white haired woman sitting in a padded chair with her arms crossed. "Yes, I am the mysterious white haired woman everyone has been talking about, "she said as she stood up. Instead of wearing her reported normal black and gray, the woman wore pants of a thick faded blue material. Her shirt was black, but had a strangely familiar dragon logo in orange. It took a few seconds, but Althea recognized it as being the same as Kung Lao's Mortal Kombat medal. The woman did wear the dark scarf as mentioned by the others covering the bottom half of her face. 

Another thing Althea notice was a picture on the small table next to the chair. It was too realistic to be a painting and it included Rayden with his arms over and around the shoulders of some people she never met. There was an angry looking blonde woman, there was also a man who seemed more concerned about his looks than most, and finally another man who looked like he could have been related to Kung Lao but with longer hair.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Althea finally asked. The strange woman shrugged and answered, "The answer to both questions is a possibility. What's important is who and what are you?"

"What do you mean by that?" Althea responded. The strange woman laughed slightly but did not answer. She started to walk around the room a little. Althea followed her with her eyes until she passed another picture on the fourth wall next to a door. It was larger than the other pictures and this one also included Rayden. However this one also had herself wrapping her arms around him and a grinning Fujin in the background holding up two fingers behind Rayden's head. They all seemed so happy.

"Know this, a soulbond is not like the bond you had with your familiar Freyon. It is not invited nor can it be broken even by death. However, if a pair of soulbonded play their cards right it can be the most wondrous thing ever. Unfortunately, few soulbonds reach their full potential. Politics, beliefs, obligations and other things often get in the way, making both of the bonded suffer and unlikely want to continue.

Too bad Rayden didn't realize this or he would have taking more care to ensure Jen's survival. It could be this oversight on his part that may cost the next Mortal Kombat tournament. It was for Jen, Kung Lao was fighting for not Earth. Now there is no Jen…" The woman shrugged.

Althea closed her eyes and leaned her head back as if seek solace from the heavens and said, "What do you want me to do? To be?"

The woman raised a white eyebrow and said, "What do you want to do? To be? But for now, just…WAKE UP!"

**The End…**

Next time on Mortal Kombat: Conquest...

...the sound of a snapping twig, made Kung Lao jump up into a defensive stance. Looking around, he found himself completely surrounded by wolves.

"No! Absolutely not! "Althea yelled in response to Kung Lao's suggestion.


	20. Chapter 20: One's Health

**Chapter Twenty: One's** **Health**

At the Temple of Light, Kung Lao spoke with the temple scholars in the hopes they could find a means of stopping the rogue dragon spirit. They knew of half-remembered legends and agreed to help Kung Lao in his search for an answer. After an hour, the scholarly monks chased Kung Lao out of their library, stating that it would be easier to locate the needed information without Kung Lao's assistance.

Kung Lao went outside and found a peaceful spot under a tree to meditate. Just when he closed his eyes, the sound of a twig snapping made him jump up into a defensive stance. Looking around, he found himself completely surrounded by wolves. They were silent and seemed non-aggressive. Once black wolf with a crescent shaped scar on its shoulder stepped forward and dropped a scroll which it had held in its mouth.

"I'd take that if I was you, "said Fujin leaning against the tree. Kung Lao carefully picked up the scroll and opened it. When he did, a loose scrap of paper fell out. He grabbed it before it reached the ground and written on it was 'This is what you seek.'

"What…Who?" asked Kung Lao, but the wolves just loped off into the deeper woods. "What's going on?" he turned to ask Fujin, but the wind god was also gone.

**(Quan Chi's Domain)**

Lupena returned to Quan Chi's stronghold, with misgivings. What the wind god told her was true. Quan Chi was not to be trusted and his experiments were as much a danger to the natural world as the entire human race. However, she had given her oath to serve him and as long as he kept to his end of the bargain…so serve him she must.

"Ah, Lupena, "said Quan Chi startling her out of her train of thought, "How's my little wolf-bitch doing today?" He walked out of the shadowy doorway and Lupena's senses went of full alert. Something was wrong. The sorcerer walked pass the dark skinned woman and to his work table. "I understand you met with Kung Lao today and gave him a little something of mine," he said and Lupena started to sweat.

"My lord, "she said, "It was nothing important…"

"Only the means to re-capture a dragon spirit, "Quan Chi said in a surprising calm voice, "Oh don't worry…I'm not angry. Actually I'm quite pleased that you did give him the scroll." Quan Chi turned and grabbed her chin in a tight grip. "Just don't do anything like that again. You're lucky that I have more of a use of an imprisoned spirit than a rogue one…"

**(Temple of Light)**

The temple scholars were ecstatic over the acquisition and promised Kung Lao a translation as soon as possible. On that happy note, Kung Lao went to continue with his meditations, this time staying inside of the temple.

For some reason, he just couldn't focus. His mind kept wondering over what has happened since the tournament: Jen's and her father's death, Taja and Siro joining him, the multiple attacks, Althea's and Fujin's appearance on the scene. So much has happened in the last two years. What is yet to come? He finally gave up and decided to take a walk outside in the hopes that the exercise would clear his mind. As he walked, Kung Lao sensed he was being followed. The monk didn't want to take a chance of anyone else getting hurt, so he led his shadow outside and off the temple grounds. Night had fallen and with the moon nearly gone it was dark. Kung Lao stopped in the middle of the road and in a defensive stance called out, "Whoever you are, I know you're there! Come out!"

Silence was his only answer. The wind picked up slightly, causing the dust to blow along the ground. Kung Lao waited. After a few moments, he heard a slight hiss and the sound of flapping wings. In the night sky he could barely make out a winged, female shape flying off. 'I thought the temple's restored defenses were suppose to keep her out, 'Kung Lao though.

A little later, he reported what he saw to Ryant. Ryant sighed and said, "The shields are made to keep out those with harmful intent. This Lilith did not mean any harm, this time."

"So she was only spying, "said Kung Lao, "Wonderful."

"Repairing what was already there was difficult but infinitely easier than completely altering or building from scratch. Such a challenge is beyond my strength. Your student on the other hand, if she was at full strength might be able to do so," said the priest, "Unfortunately, it seems she has never been given the chance to fully recover when she drains herself."

Kung Lao sighed, "I know, but …"

"No buts, "said Ryant seriously, "You are her teacher and you have a responsibility not only to train and teach, but to ensure her health. This constantly being drain to unconsciousness is not healthy and if it continues may cause her long term harm. Send her away for a time if necessary, but she needs time to regain her strength both physically and mystically."

"But where…"Kung Lao began tiredly but then stopped as if an idea just struck him, "Perhaps…"

**(Next Day at the Trading Post)**

"No! Absolutely not!" yelled Althea in response to Kung Lao's suggestion. 

Kung Lao sighed, "Look you need a chance to regain your strength without the possibility of you having to defend yourself. You can't do that here, not the temple, and not your home realm." The monk rubbed the back of his head, he thought trying to convince Rayden was going to be tough but he didn't consider Althea's stubbornness on the idea.

"What's going on?" asked Taja as she entered the study, "I'm able to hear you guys all the way from the store."

"I'm trying to convince Althea she needs to go someplace to fully recover, "answered Kung Lao.

"He suggested asking Rayden if I could stay at his place." added Althea fuming.

"Is that even possible?" asked Taja. 

Althea frowned even harder and honestly said, "Yes, due to my...heritage."

"I'm just saying it can't hurt to ask, "then Kung Lao smiled and said, "All things considered, he might just jump at the chance."

Althea just glared at him and left the room. Kung Lao sighed and told Taja, "I didn't want to tell her this, but I saw Lilith at the temple the other night. So despite being told to stay away, Kuravan is still active."

Taja shook her head and said, "That's just what we need."

**(Later that day)**

Althea sat at the kitchen table, writing something on a piece of paper. "You didn't have to be so vehement in your refusal to stay with me, "said Rayden appearing in the chair across from her. 

Althea just looked at him with and emotionless stare, "I wasn't sure that if you could really have me over for so long and I'm not sure I can trust you if I did."

Rayden smiled and said, "I thought we went over this. The Elder Gods had decreed that you and others with similar immortal heritage can stay in the immortal realms whenever invited. As for the 'trusting me,' unless I'm mistaken it is usually you who starts things. The hot spring, my living room, here the night we were attacked…"

Althea angrily threw down the pen, nearly knocking over the inkwell and stood up glaring at the thundergod, "The hot spring was mutual, nothing happened in your living room…"

Rayden's eyebrow went up as he said, "And the night of the attack? If we weren't so rudely interrupted, you know where we would have ended up."

Althea cussed slightly in Calornian under her breath as she turned and left the room. Rayden chuckled to himself and then tried to make sense of what Althea wrote. Recently, he had been learning the Calornian language and script because of Althea and the threat of Kuravan. One word popped out, the Calornian word for soulbond. From what he could understand, it seemed that Althea was writing a letter requesting information on soulbonds. Rayden sighed as the humor left him. He wasn't sure if he should be pleased or concerned by Althea's research into the bond between them. The few times he actually seen the woman angry was when someone assumed he had some sort of control over her. The memory of Althea's dream confrontation with the Calornian deities came to mind. He wasn't sure of her reaction would be in regards to the soulbond. Perhaps…

"Just what do you think you're doing?" asked Althea has she placed a mug of wine in front of him and then grabbed the letter from his hand.

"Just curious, "replied Rayden, "Couldn't understand half of it anyway." Althea snorted as she placed another mug next to where she was sitting earlier. She then rolled up the missive before she sat down. The thundergod took the hint and remain silent, sipping on the wine.

Althea took a deep swallow from her mug and then asked, "What exactly is this soulbond we supposedly have?" Rayden nearly choked on his wine and Althea continued with eyes flickering, "Arianna said that Kuravan was correct in regards to the soulbond between us. What did she mean?" 

Rayden could imagine her eyes flaring if she was only a little stronger. He made a choice that would most likely rule them both for the rest of their lives. Rayden dropped the mental shields completely and said, "What do you want to know?"

Just when she was about ready to respond, they Taja yelling to Siro about something to do with lunch. "That's it!" said Rayden as he stood up and grabbed her arm. "We're going someplace more private." They both vanished just when Siro entered the kitchen.

The next thing she knew, Althea found herself once again sitting on the roman like couch in Rayden's living room. Rayden himself was sitting next to her and releasing her arm. "Damn it, Rayden!" she said, "Give me a little warning next time. And what do you think will happen if anyone starts wondering where I am?"

"That doesn't matter right now, "he answered in a determined voice, "We have been going around in circles in regards what is between us and I'm tired of it." Althea just looked at him not shocked at his words or tone of voice, but at the feelings she was receiving from him through their link. The frustration and…love was disconcerting.

"I'm not sure what to say?" she said in a quiet voice. 

Rayden stood up and then kneeled down to look directly in her eyes. The emotions he was getting from her was driving him insane. Confusion, concern, and love as well but he wasn't even sure she knew what it was. "Ok, tell me how you feel. This connection is confusing things and need to know that the other knows his or hers own feelings." Althea just looked away shyly. "Fine, I'll go first, "Rayden said as he placed his hands on her kness, "I'm afraid for you and us, I'm completely frustrated by this barrier you seem to pull up around yourself to keep me out after you start something, and I…really care for you." He paused for a second and then said, "No, that last part is wrong, I…love you. I'm sorry if you can't face that yet, but you need to know. This soulbond is proof of that love, not the reason for it. A soulbond only happens when too souls were truly meant for each other and meant to be together for eternity. I know this might be a little too much to handle right now…"

Althea gently placed a hand over his mouth to silence him and said, "I too am afraid of what will happen to us and to you. I'm also tired of dodging the issue." She sighed and removed the hand from his month only to place it on the side of his face, "I'm also worried that even with this soulbond, you will eventually grow tired of me even though…I love you."

Rayden took Althea's hand from the side of his face and kissed her palm. "Believe me, "he said, "That will never happen."

"What do we do now?" she asked.

Rayden smiled and said, "I do believe that Kung Lao's suggestion of you staying here for awhile is a good one. You'll get the time to fully recover and we can talk. To be honest there is a lot about me you don't know and unless I'm mistaken the same can be said for me of you."

Althea raised an eyebrow and he could sense mischievousness from her when she said, "So all we'll do is talk?"

Rayden stood up, pulling her up with him and said with a suggestive smile, "Talk and other things."

She placed her arms loosely around his neck and said, "What other things?"

"Oh, we'll think of something, "he said and prevented her from responding by kissing her.

**(Trading Post)**

"Guys, have you seen Althea?" asked Taja, "She asked me to let her know when I was going shopping and I can't find her anywhere."

Kung Lao groaned and said, "Don't tell me she's missing again."

"I think she's with Rayden, "answered Siro, "I heard them talking in the kitchen earlier but when I entered they were gone."

"When was this?" Kung Lao asked.

"A few hours ago," replied Siro.

"So no one has seen or heard of her since," said Taja with concern.

"Don't panic, "said Kung Lao,"I'll try to get hold of Rayden, while you two look around here. Maybe she left a note or something and we just haven't seen it yet."

**(Rayden's Bedroom)**

'Not now, 'thought Rayden as he heard Kung Lao's call. He sighed as he figured the reason for Kung Lao's call was that Althea was 'missing' again. He did not want Fujin to answer this one. Rayden could only imagine what his brother would tell the monk. The thundergod moved to get up out of the bed causing Althea to waken. "Something wrong?" she asked in a sleepy voice.

"Your teacher is starting to wonder where you are, "he said, "I'm just going to let him know your safe and that you'll be staying here for at least a few weeks."

"Can you wait until I get dressed? I really do need to get a few things together if I'm going to be staying here, "she said.

"I think its best that you just rest. I'll see about getting your things, "replied Rayden.

Althea frowned slightly, but then sighed, "Ok, but only this one time."

**(Trading Post)**

Rayden appeared in the darkening courtyard and saw a very anxious Kung Lao pacing. Internally, Rayden winced at the worry he had caused his friend. "Is there something wrong?" he asked.

Kung Lao turned towards the thundergod with a start. "Have you seen Althea?" the monk asked, "Siro said she might be with you."

"She's fine and at my personal domain, "Rayden replied, "It was my understanding that's what you wanted."

Kung Lao's worry turned to anger as he said, "Why didn't either of you tell us?"

"To be honest neither of us planned on it. I was only going to talk to her about it, but it seems that whenever we try to have a conversation lately we get interrupted. So when we heard Siro entering the kitchen…"

"You vanished with Althea in tow. That I can understand, but that was hours ago, "Kung Lao added, "Why haven't we heard from either of you since?"

"We…lost track of time, "said Rayden not showing the nervousness he was feeling.

"Lost track of time, "said Kung Lao in a voice that hinted he had a good idea how that happened.

"Look, she's agreed to stay at my place for a least a few weeks and I intend to make sure that she does, "said Rayden, "If possible, can you or better yet Taja get together some of Thea's things."

**(Not far away)**

As the sun disappeared over the horizon, Lilith came out of one of the many tunnels that ran under the city. After make sure she was unseen, she flew to her nightly perch just outside of the trading post. With her superior hearing and night vision, she overheard and saw the last few minutes of Rayden's and Kung Lao's conversation. 'So the godslayer is staying with the thundergod, 'she though as she watched the pair enter the building. 'This will be of some interest to the master.' Then something else caught her attention, a single human male wearing the mark of the Red Dragon approached the trading post and knocked loudly on its door.

The bodyguard answered and the Red Dragon member handed over a scroll to him. The strange male left as Siro closed the door. Lilith thought for a moment about what should she do. There was no choice, she had to know what was the Red Dragon doing sending a message to this group. Even though Rayden's presence made discovery likely, she jumped off her perch and flew to the trading post's roof.

"Who was it?" Lilith heard the red-headed female ask. 

The sound of a scroll being unrolled and then the bodyguard said, "Someone from the Red Dragon…It seems that their leader is interested in meeting on neutral territory, something about a possible trade."

"Let me see that, "said the monk, "Looks like you were right."

"Aren't I always? "the thundergod said, "No need to answer that. Just be careful, Drevane is getting desperate."

The female snorted and said, "It's our problem. Hopefully the information Kung Lao found about the dragon spirit will work and if it does…"

"The Red Dragon will be in our debt, "the bodyguard finished.

"Here is some of Althea's clothes and a few other things she might need, "the female said. Lilith then heard a strange sound like miniature thunder. "You're welcome!" yelled the red head as the males laughed. Lilith then flew off into the night. Lord Kuravan had to be told what she heard and saw.

**The End…**

Next Time on Mortal Kombat: Conquest:

The dark colored wolf changed into a woman as it turned to face the God of Wind.

Kronos speaking to Rayden "….the council is already looking into the matter. Just try your best to keep her alive…."


	21. Chapter 21: Black Returns

**Chapter Twenty One: Black Returns**

**(Rayden's Private Domain)**

Through a window, Rayden watched Althea as she went through her morning exercise routine. In just two days, it already seemed as if she belonged in his private domain. At first her returning to her old training regimen worried the thundergod, but then remembered what she said about some of the ways of replenishing chi. He knew of one she only touched on when she mentioned them. The god of thunder smiled at the thought that this other way was considerably more enjoyable than using his lighting, although that might come into play as well eventually.

Finishing up her warm-ups, started her basic fighting motions that Kung Lao had taught her and slowly moved her way up the hand-to-hand lessons, each move becoming more complex and/or difficult than the last but each done flawlessly. Rayden sat back into his chair as he remembered that Kung Lao mentioned something about another weapon for her. Her fighting staff was destroyed and even when she got a replacement, it was a good idea to expand her skills to at least touch upon different weapons. Rayden became uneasy at the idea of Althea fighting despite his admiration of her developing skills. However, he knew no matter what she was truly a warrior and she had enemies. Rayden laughed silently at himself, her warrior spirit was one of the things that first attracted him. Remembering how they first met, she was just learning how to fight using the staff and nearly knocked his head off when he appeared behind her. She was not one bit apologetic about it, and even hinted that it was his fault for sneaking up on her.

"You know, I was starting to wonder about your preference for mortal women, "said Kronos, "Now that I've seen her in 'action,' I think I understand." 

This time Rayden was not startled by the Elder God's appearance. Rayden just respectively stood and greeted his superior. Kronos continued watching the woman through the window as he said, "You have a problem. Kuravan is still determined to either control or destroy the girl, in spite of my warnings. Unfortunately, until he actually does anything I can't do anything."

Rayden sighed and said, "I figured as much when Kung Lao mentioned seeing Lilith the other night. The only thing I can think of is keeping her here as long as I can convince her to stay, but I can't…will not keep her as a prisoner. What I don't understand is why Kuravan so fixated on her?"

"Being a godslayer and his granddaughter not withstanding, this obsessive behavior is getting out of line. The other Calornian deities have already mentioned their concerns to the council, "Kronos replied, "The Elder Gods are already looking into the matter. Until this is resolved, just try your best to keep her alive." The Elder God of Time then vanished.

**(Tavern)**

The meeting with the Red Dragon took place as planned at the tavern. Taja and Siro kept watch as Kung Lao sat at a table waiting. Eventually, Drevane entered the tavern with that same man that was with him on the night of the attack on Rayden. Both approached the table at which Kung Lao sat, but only Drevane sat down.

"Do you have it?" Drevane asked. Kung Lao nodded and pulled out two scrolls from under the table.

"The older one is the original and the other is a translation made at the temple," Kung Lao answered.

"And your price?"

Kung Lao just looked at the leader of the Red Dragon and said, "Leave…us…alone. Do not take anymore 'jobs' that is anyway connected to myself, Taja, Siro, Althea and/or anyone living or staying as a guest with us."

Drevane leaned back and took a deep breath. He knew that the Emperor and others would be extremely upset if he could no longer aid them in their endeavors against Kung Lao and his little group, but the price was more than reasonable. It might cause a dent in future profits and his clan would need to go back to the shadows, but they would recover. In time the Red Dragon will return, and stronger than ever. "Agreed, but only if the scrolls are as promised, "Drevane said and took the scrolls from Kung Lao. 

Kung Lao nodded in agreement and said as he stood up to leave, "It was nice doing business with you."

**(Across the room)**

Lupena watched the entire trade off from a hidden corner in the tavern. Per Quan Chi's orders, she was to watch the scroll and report to him as soon as it was used. When Drevane left, she moved to follow him. As she did so, she couldn't help but wonder if the desires of Kung Lao's group was really that much different from her own pack's wishes; to be left alone and to protect their home. Perhaps the wind god was right; it was time for a change.

**(Calorna)**

Kuravan took Lilith's report with an apparent calm, but inside he raged. How dare the thundergod interfere with his plans? The godslayer was of his blood and his realm to do with as he wished, not Rayden's. Lilith sensed the anger radiating from her master and wisely left the room as soon as she was dismissed.

Rage overrode rational thought as the deity destroyed his office with mere thoughts. Eventually, the tide of rage passed to be replaced by cold hatred and cunning. Somehow, Rayden has gotten the favor of Kronos. While he, Kronos's own son, lost what little favor he had. Kuravan still remembered the order to leave Earthrealm alone and from what he understood; Shao Khan has also received a warning. Until the next Mortal Kombat tournament, Earthrealm was off limits to the Emperor of Outworld. Perhaps it was time for another meeting with his old 'friend' to discuss possible options.

**(Red Dragon Headquarters)**

As soon as he returned to his office, Drevan opened the two scrolls. The original was written in that same unreadable script that was on the medallion that he found among his dead mother's belongings. The translation appeared to be a good one with multiple possible meanings of certain phrases and words. He had no doubt that the monk thought that this was the cure. Kung Lao was honorable and soft hearted; someone who was relatively easy to predict and read. But was it truly what Drevane sought?

The whispering voice of the red dragon spoke of traps and false information. It was these whisperings that convinced Drevane of the scrolls' authenticity. Studying the translation carefully, he was amazed at how simple it was. Simple but not easy, a combination of will power and a focus was all he needed. The warnings were also there, to fail was to lose his soul to the dragon but that would happen eventually if the dragon was not contained. Drevane leaned back into his chair and thought about why he summoned the red dragon to begin with. To defeat the Black Dragon, Jola, she who killed her own family for power and imagined insults. Once Drevane, himself was of the Black Dragon but the betrayal of Jola made up his mind that the Black Dragon clan as it stood was not worthy of the term, clan. The only way to kill a dragon was to become a dragon, so he pulled out the half forgotten medallion and summoned his family's legacy of the Red Dragon. He should have known there would have been a price.

Drevane summoned his aid. Handing him a slip of paper Drevane said, "Go to town and acquire this item for me as quickly as possible." The aid bowed and left. 'Soon, 'Drevane thought, 'I will be free.'

**(Outside)**

Outside of the Red Dragon's hideaway sat a dark she-wolf. Quietly, it watched the coming and goings of the clan's members. Its interest peaked when one particular member returned carrying what seemed to be a small package. The wolf sniffed the air and then slightly growled to itself before leaving.

**(Quan Chi's Domain)**

At Quan Chi's lair, Lupena reported what she saw. Quan Chi chuckled and seemed very pleased with what he heard. "Marvelous,"he said, "By tonight I will have a power that has not been fully realized in centuries. " He looked at his servant and said, "Rest for now, for tonight you'll lead my newest acquisition. She will see to acquiring what I seek and have a bit of revenge as well."

Lupena's eyes narrowed as she wondered who the sorcerer could be referring to. Quan Chi smiled and said, "Let me introduce you to your newest co-worker…Oh Jola."

From a doorway, in walked the former leader of the Black Dragon with a cruel and bloodthirsty look on her face. Quan Chil smiled at Lupena's surprised expression and he explained, "Recently, Jola found herself in the Neatherrealm, sent there by Drevane and the red dragon." The shadowy image of the black dragon appeared around Jola as the woman's eyes flashed with dragon's fire and Quan Chi continued, "Unlike Drevane and the red dragon, Jola and her black dragon spirit have no qualms working together and both have a score to settle. I just happen to more than happy to give my newest servant a chance to do so."

**(Red Dragon Headquarters)**

Night came as Drevane rested from his exertions. The spiritual battle with the red dragon was over and he proved victorious. On the desk laid the blood red medallion, looking exactly as he remembered it. Despite being spiritual, he was also physically tired and sore from the fight. False memories of the dragon's claws shredding his flesh and its flames burning…he just didn't have the energy to move. Thanks the gods or whatever, that it was at last over. Come morning the medallion will once again be hidden and hopefully forgotten for all time.

The next thing he knew, he was thrown to the floor by the explosion that blew in his office doors. As the smoke and dust cleared he saw two women enter the room. One he recognized from descriptions as Lupena, Quan Chi's servant. The other was…"No, it's impossible," he thought out loud as Jola with her dragon spirit reached down and picked him up by his neck. Lupena picked up the medallion and said, "We got what we came for, let's go."

Jola smiled evilly and replied, "You can go. I'm still not done."

Lupena shrugged and left. As Jola stared directly into her murderer's face. "Why did you do it Drevane?" she asked, "Between the two of us we could have ruled this region."

Drevaned clawed at Jola's tight grip and rasped out, "Until you decide to do to me as you did your father and brother. How long would it have been until you decided that I was holding back the clan and had to be done away with as well?"

Jola and her dragon both growled as she threw the man across the room. As he landed she said, "You have a point." She raised her hands to prepare to destroy her killer but four men jumped her from behind. With hardly any effort she fought them off and turned them to ash. In just seconds she turned her attention back to Drevane only to find that he was gone. "NO!" she and the black dragon both roared as the building exploded by the power of their rage.

From the woods Drevane watch as his world ceased to exist. He mourned the lost of his clan and loyal men who gave their lives so he had time to escape. Drevane then left to create as much distance between him and Jola. He knew her well, she would not rest until he was dead and all of those she thought as her enemy were destroyed. As he walked, he mused. He was free, but there was a price for that freedom. The sound of the wind in the trees was the only companion as he traveled.

**The End…**

Next Time on Mortal Kombat: Conquest

"With that in mind, "said Rayden as he picked her Althea up and dumped her into the hot spring.

"You really don't want to do that, "said Drevane to Lupena, "After all we do have a common enemy."


	22. Chapter 22: Common Enemy

**Chapter Twenty Two: Common Enemy**

(Rayden's Private Domain)

"Damn it, Rayden! I need to train, "yelled Althea as she tried to get her arm freed from the thundergod's grasp.

"You have trained enough for today, its time for a break, "replied Rayden as he pulled the woman to the hot spring, "You are suppose to be resting, not drilling yourself into the ground."

Althea's eyes flashed dangerously as she dug her heals into the ground and said, "You are so lucky you are my only ride out of here."

"With that in mind,"he said as he picked her up and dumped her into the spring, clothes and all. "Now I want you to soak for at least an hour, "he ordered, "I'll be back by then with something to eat." He then vanished with a flash.

"Rayden!" Althea screamed into the empty air.

**(Quan Chi's Laboratory)**

Quan Chi studied the artifact closely. So far his attempts to control the blasted thing have failed. The sorcerer angrily threw the medallion onto his work desk as he fumed. 

"Lupena! Jola! "he yelled as he sat on his throne. His anger increased when only Jola appeared at his summons. The former crime lord remained silent and bowed slightly to her master. 

"Where is Lupena? "Quan Chi demanded.

Jola replied with a slight smile, "I don't know, would you have me find her?"

Growling slightly, Quan Chi wondered at the woman's apparent calm but decided to ignore it for now. "Yes, I do want you to look for her, "he said, "but first I want you to deliver a small message to an old friend of yours." Seeing Jola's smile turn cruel, he added with a small laugh, "Not that type of message, but perhaps next time." He then handed her a scroll.

**(Woods)**

A dark wolf loped through the woods with no destination in mind. The one it sought would find her, rather than the other way around. The wolf stopped and took a deep drink from a cold stream.

"Nice night for a walk, "said Fuijin from the other side of the stream. The wolf's head went up with a start and a growl in surprise, hackles up high.

"Let's not start that again, "Fuijin said with a smile, "You're the one that wanted to see me, remember. Let me guess why; you can't stand you new partner."

The wolf stopped growling and sat on it haunches. As if he heard the wolf talking to him Fuijin said, "He what!"

The wolf nodded and then whimpered slightly.

"Damn! "said Fuijin, "You're right to be worried. That thing is way too dangerous." He looked away briefly as he thought. As useful as she was, it was just too dangerous to ask her to keep spying on Quan Chi. "Ok, I'll see what I can do, "he said, "Just don't go back there. Get yourself and your pack out of here or at least stay away from that pasty face idiot." With a gust of wind, Fuijin was gone.

The she-wolf turned to head back to her pack when a sudden blast of smoke darkened flame headed straight at her. She jumped and dodged just in time, but still felt the heat of the fire as it went past her.

"I knew you were a bitch, but a filthy spy as well, "said Jola coming out from behind some trees, "Quan Chi is going to love hearing about this."

The wolf changed and shifted into a large, two-legged monster. With a roar, the werewolf ran to the dragon shadowed woman. Jola just grinned as she easily dodged the first swipe of the wolf's claws and then caught the second one. Tightening her grip with the strength of a dragon, she brought the werewolf to its knees

"You're lucky that he will want you back alive, "then Jola smile grew larger and meaner, "Or perhaps not. After all we know what he does to those who fail him, wonder what he'll do to one who betrays him?"

The sound of an arrow and then Jola fell forward, releasing her captive. Jola fell to the ground, with a crossbow bolt in her back. "Run! "came Drevane's voice. The creature didn't need to be told twice as it shifted back into a wolf and ran in the direction of the voice. 

Seconds later, the shadow of the black dragon appeared and seemed more solid than before. The bolt that was imbedded in Jola's back flew out as if pulled and thrown. The dragon's shadow faded, but Jola's eyes flashed with fire as she got off the ground. With a roar she looked around, but saw that both her targets were long gone. Quan Chi was not going to be happy.

**(Elsewhere in the Woods)**

The wolf silently followed the trail of the man that saved her from the dragon woman's wraith. After a few minutes, the she-wolf caught up with the Red Dragon leader. She followed him for a ways as he quietly and quickly made his way through the woods. Where he was going, she had no idea but she had to know why he saved her.

Drevane hide the smile that threatened to crack his face. If his tail saw it, it would have been a dead give away. He couldn't believe his luck coming across Jola and Lupena at each other's throats. The werewolf and her pack would be powerful allies against the Black Dragon…If he could convince them to work with him.

Drevane eventually reached his hidden camp. A small enclosed area surrounded by the stone wall of a mountain on three sides and a thick brush of the fourth. After restarting the fire, he placed a kettle of water to boil.

Lupena, now in human form, watched from the brush. She knew she should be warning her pack but instead she was watching this human make tea! Mentally kicking herself, she turned to leave.

"Would you care to join me? "asked Drevane not bothering to look up from the fire.

Lupena turned to glare at the man as her eyes glowed red.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, "said Drevane, "After all we do have a common enemy."

The woman took a calming breath and entered the clearing.

"Tell your pack that I wish to make a deal, "said Drevane as he checked the water.

Lupena growled, "You have nothing to bargain with."

"Just tell your pack leader what I said, "he said as he looked directly at her, "You owe me that much."

**(Rayden's Private Domain)  
**  
Rayden sighed, breaking the deafening silence. Althea glared at him briefly and then returned to reading some scrolls he got for her. The thundergod didn't need the link between them to know she was still mad at him for dumping her into the hot spring. He wisely kept the chuckle that threatened to break free under control until he left the room. 'Damn it, 'he thought, 'She knows that her chi energy is connected to both her physical and spiritual well-being. The bleach job alone should be proof of that.'

Rayden left the house and headed to the hot spring. He sat down on the soft moss and leaned back onto a large boulder shaped just for that. Taking in the silence of the night, he closed his eyes to think. The memory of the first sign of Althea's improving health flickered in his mind. She was sitting on the bed, brushing her drying hair. "You know I'm right, "Rayden remembered saying. Althea turned to tell him something, but he didn't hear it as he noticed that her eyes were no longer crystal blue. They had returned to their original blue-green. With shock, he cupped her chin and made her look up so to get a better look at her eyes.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? "she demanded as she pulled back from his hand.

"Your eyes…"he said as he led her to a mirror. Althea gasped as she saw her old eyes staring back at her. 

Rayden opened his own eyes as he felt a summons. Frowning he stood up and looked in the direction of the house. 'She needs time to cool off anyway, 'he thought as he vanished with a flash.

Althea sighed with relief as she saw Rayden leave. Through their link, she also felt the summons and that was part of the problem. She wasn't sure if it was their bond growing stronger or perhaps just this domain, but in spite of both of them having their shields up, she was still sensing some of what Rayden was feeling. She loved the son of a storm cloud, but it was getting irritating to constantly have his feelings overlapping hers. Sometimes she didn't know which emotions were hers. Even their dreams were starting to merge. It was only when she was concentrating on something, training or studies, that she didn't notice it. It didn't seem to affect Rayden the same, but perhaps he was use to it. After all, he did have that weak one-way link with Kung Lao to keep track of the Champion of Mortal Kombat. Althea tested her link and shields. Yes! With Rayden outside of this domain she could not sense him with her shields up. Now she could get some real sleep.

**The End…**

Next time on Mortal Kombat: Konquest….

Jola smiled and said (to the tavern crowd), "I recommend you all leave. " She then looked directly at Kung Lao, "Unless you want to play the hero and get in my way."

Kung Lao stood up and said, "What war you have with the Red Dragon is none of my concern unless you make it so. "


	23. Chapter 23: Light Musings

**Chapter Twenty Three: Light Musings**

(Elder God of Light's Private Chambers)

The Elder God of Light observed the meeting between his fellow Elder God, Kronos, and two gods from Earthrealm. Aether frowned; he had felt that perhaps Kronos was getting too close to those two and too interested in that mortal descendent of his. Now after hearing what Rayden and Fujin had to report to the Elder God of Time, he began to understand. How long has this been going on? Constant breaches of the rules set down by the Elder Gods, a possible re-awaking of one of the dragons, and possibly another rogue deity. Was the Council that far out of touch with reality?

Aether wasn't sure if he should be pleased or concerned with Kronos's reaffirmation that he nor any of the other Elder Gods could do nothing until something actually occurs. Even the Elder God of Light knew that by then it would be most likely too late. He went to his private chambers to think. How had the Council of the Elder Gods lost its power and focus? When Shinnok betrayed the Council? Or was it when over half of the original seven were replaced by younger gods? Aether sat back in his chair with a sad sigh. Only three of the original seven Elder Gods were still on the Council. One other still lived but was stripped of his powers and exiled to the Neatherrealm. The others destroyed by that same traitor. Mortals and lesser immortals ended up in one of the realms of the afterlife when they died, but what of the gods? No trace of the gods' souls killed in that war, have ever been found. Nor of the few that were killed since then.

Aether looked up to look at his own personal reminder of that war; a pair of swords hanging on his wall. He never carried or used them; in fact they were nearly used on him. If it wasn't for the loyalty of a personal servant the Council would have lost another Elder God that day. Few knew he had them or even that they existed. Most if not all other weapons that were made of that same deadly metal were long destroyed in the heart of a distant sun. 

"My aren't we thinking a lot today, "came a female voice, "Careful, its been so long since you done anything like that you might strain yourself."

Startled, Aether turned to the source of the voice and saw the one often called Lady Tomorrow leaning against the wall next to him. Despite himself he couldn't help asking, "How did you get in here?"

The white haired woman shrugged and walked across the room. Looking around she said, "You know, I do believe this is the only time I'm ever going to get the chance to see this place." She took one of the swords down off the wall and mumbled aloud, "I always wondered where they came from…"

The Elder God of Light quickly got up and took the sword from the woman's hands. "What do you want?" he demanded as he placed the blade back on the wall.

The woman laughed slightly behind her scarf and said, "I thought you were supposed to be the nice one. Anyways, I'm here to basically do the same thing I always do. Say a few cryptic words in the hopes that the person I'm talking to will get the hint. So far I have a perfect score, although there was that one time Rayden had me worried for a moment."

The Elder God rubbed his forehead, definitely starting to feel a headache. "Fine," he sighed, "Just tell me what you came to say and leave."

"Already have, "the woman answered and vanished.

"What! " Aether exclaimed but then he took another long look at the swords.

**(Zhu Zin Tavern)**

Kung Lao waited at the tavern for his order. Has much as he knew Taja would complain about spending the money for it, he knew none of them could stomach another meal of their own cooking. The monk sighed and thought, 'Perhaps I should ask Althea for cooking lessons.'

Someone stumbled into the tavern and Kung Lao nearly stood up at the sight. It was Drevane, but this time alone and worse for wear. The Red Dragon leader approached the bar and whispered a few things to the barkeep. The barkeep's face paled at whatever Drevane said and then left for the backroom with Drevane right behind him. 

Kung Lao was tempted to follow to see what was going on but he knew they had enough trouble without looking for more. If Drevane kept his end of the bargain, anything he was doing had nothing to do with him or his friends. His food arrived and he was just about to leave when someone he never expected to ever see again walked in.

Jola looked around with cold eyes that flickered slightly when they passed over Kung Lao, but continued on as if looking for someone in particular. During this, the noisy tavern crowd went silent. They knew who she was, Jola of the Black Dragon, and it seemed that she was looking for someone. Cold fear washed over them, they all heard the story that she was dead with the rest of the Black Dragons, killed by the Red Dragon. If she was alive, that means the ruthless Black Dragon was returning as well. 

"Where is the one called Drevane?" Jola demanded in a toneless voice.

One hearty soul pointed to the back room where Drevane and the barkeep just when into.

Jola smiled and said, "I recommend you all leave. " She then looked directly at Kung Lao, "Unless you want to play the hero and get in my way."

Kung Lao stood up and said, "What war you have with the Red Dragon is none of my concern unless you make it so. "

With a cold laugh Jola replied, "Oh don't worry I'll get to you and you merry little group soon enough, but for now I have bigger prey."

As the crowd rushed passed him, he lost sight of the woman and was pushed out the door by the number of people trying getting out. Once outside, the monk fought his way out of the crowd. By the time he got clear of the mob, Jola was also walking out of the doors. Even from a distance, Kung Lao could tell she wasn't happy. "Drevane! Where the hell are you! "she roared. A faint outline of the black dragon appeared around her. Kung Lao took this as a hint it was time to warn the others. With the food package miraculously still in hand, the monk headed back to the trading post.

**(Trading Post)**

"You have got to be joking, "said Taja dishing out the food, "She's dead, there is no way Jola could be back."

"There are ways around that little handicap, "said Fuijin appearing sitting on the fourth chair, "Hey, no plate for me?"

"What do you mean there are ways of getting around being dead?" asked Kung Lao.

"Dead is dead, "added Siro, "Right?"

While Taja prepared a plate for the wind god, Fuijin said, "Where do you think her soul ended up after she died?"

Kung Lao felt like slapping himself as he said, "The Netherrealm…Quan Chi."

"Damn, why does he keep bothering us? I can understand Shang Tsung, Shao Kahn and even Kuravan, but why Quan Chi? "asked Taja with a tired voice as she sat down.

Siro shrugged and said, "What makes you think this has anything to do with us? So far, Jola has only gone after the Red Dragon. I say leave warring dragons be."

Kung Lao turned towards the god of wind and asked, "What do you think?"

Fuijin took a bite of the food set before him as an excuse not to answer. Even though a god, even he didn't know everything.

**(Quan Chi's Laboratory)**

"Hmmmm, "said Quan Chi as he looked over the medallion one last time before giving it up for the day. The blasted dragon spirit was proving more difficult than expected to control, but he had plenty of time to work on his new toy. The sorcerer placed the medallion on his work bench and then left the room in search of more pleasant diversion. As the candles flickered out from the breeze caused by the closing door, the medallion glowed slightly and then went dark. Then the room briefly lit up in a blinding bright red light and when it grew dark again the medallion was gone.

**The End…**

Next Time on Mortal Kombat: Conquest

Quan Chi turned around at the sound of a roar only to be engulfed in flame.


	24. Chapter 24: Dragon Fire

**Chapter Twenty Four: Dragon Fire**

**(Rayden's Home)**

With a silent flash Rayden appeared in his darkened house. With a yawn, Rayden was surprise how tired he suddenly felt and walked towards the bedroom. There he found Althea sleeping deeper than she has since she came to this place. Rayden wondered why she had to wait for him to be gone to get the rest she so desperately needed. His concern grew as she mumbled in her sleep as if sensing his musings. Then it dawned on him, the sudden drowsiness wasn't his. Strengthening his mental shields, he noticed that his drowsiness faded and Althea settled back down in her sleep. 'Why didn't she tell me she was still sensing my feelings in spite of the shields?' Rayden thought as he quietly left the room and headed towards his small library. 'Guess it can wait, I have more pressing matters. If one is to bend the rules, one needs to know which rules can be bent.' He thought with sarcasm as he pulled out a thick book and sat at his desk. With a sigh he lit the lamp on that desk and then opened the book.

**(Temple of Light)**

"So the godslayer hasn't returned yet, "said Drevane to his new 'partner.'

"Lupena hasn't seen her since she left with the thundergod almost a week ago, "replied the shaolin priest, Ryant, "She would be a powerful ally, but she is in need of time to recover from past injuries. If what Lupena has reported, this time with the God of Thunder can only strengthen her and when she does return she might be the only one able to face Jola."

Drevane sighed, once again he almost regretted giving up the red dragon spirit but even if he had full control of it he wouldn't have been a match for this new Jola. Already dead, she no longer had the weakness inherent for all dragon spirit hosts; the possibility of being burned out by constant use of the dragon's flames. "You believe that this woman's chi energy will have the same effect on a dragon spirit as it does on a god?"asked Drevane.

Ryant shook his head and replied, "No, I seriously doubt it but Althea does have some defenses from the dragon's flames."

"If she doesn't drain herself out in the process, "Drevane commented, "What about Kung Lao and the others. They fought Jola before and survived."

Ryant smiled, "Like a true pack, when one is drawn into a fight with an outsider the others will join in."

Drevane snorted at that bit of wisdom as he looked around the priest's private chambers. "You know, I never thought someone like you would end up a priest."

Ryant's eyes glowed red briefly as he replied, "We all have our callings."

**(Zhu Zin)**

"Where is he?" demanded Jola as she held a struggling Lupena by the throat, "Tell me and I might let you live for a few more days."

Lupena only fought harder, not bothering to change her form since the first time she tried Jola's grip only grew tighter. Lupena only cussed at the black dragon woman as she mentally kicked herself for being caught. She was so caught up with the on-goings at the trading post; she neglected to watch out for other dangers. Like a cub, Lupena was caught by surprise.

"That is not the answer I was looking for, "Jola said as a dark shadow of a dragon began to form around her.

"Put her down, "came the calm, cold voice of an angry Kung Lao.

Jola turned to see that all three of the idiots were standing there, prepared to fight. Smiling she replied, "I thought you said that the business I have with Drevane was none of your concern. Guess you were wrong." With her free hand she sent a wave of smoke filled fire towards the trio.

All three tried to dodge the flames, but the flames followed Kung Lao as if guided. Seeing this, Kung Lao ran straight towards Jola and her prisoner in the hopes of somehow making Jola hit herself with the flames. 

Jola saw what he was attempting and placed Lupena between herself and the flames. Kung Lao skidded to a stop and prepared to take the full blast of the flames to protect the hostage. Just when the flames were going to hit an extremely strong blast of wind forced the flames to the side and down into the ground.

"I believe he said to put the woman down, "said an angry Fujin from behind Jola.

"You can't interfere in mortal affairs, "said Jola with an evil smile.

Fujin returned the smile and replied, "In case you haven't noticed, you're not exactly mortal anymore. I will not say it again, put the woman down."

Jola growled has she threw Lupena towards Siro and then walked off into the night.

"Thanks," Kung Lao said as Taja and Siro helped Lupena up. 

"No problem...this time, "said Fujin and then he sighed, "You're just lucky I realized that little loophole when I did." The wind god then vanished.

A little later Kung Lao was placing a damp towel gently around Lupena's bruised neck as Taja and Siro made sure the trading post was secured. "Why was Jola questioning you?" asked Kung Lao once the towel was loosely in place.

"No idea, "Lupena rasped holding the towel so it wouldn't fall, "She just kept demanding I tell her where someone named Drevane was."

Taja and Siro returned to the kitchen as Kung Lao said with a sad smile, "We know you have been watching us. For who, we don't know but it's obvious that your no friend of Jola's."

Lupena just looked away and remained silent. "All we want is to be left alone, "said Kung Lao giving his friends a meaningful look, "If whoever you are working for needs to tell us something have them contact us directly."

"We're getting tired of being watched all the time, "Taja added.

**(Quan Chi's Domain)**

Quan Chi fumed as he searched for the missing dragon medallion. No one but himself could enter his private laboratory unless he called for them. He distinctly remembered placing the blasted thing on the work bench hours ago, but it was now gone.

Searching, a strange puffing sound caught his attention. Quan Chi turned around at the sound of a roar only to be engulfed in flame. He barely had enough time to summon his own green flames to surround and protect him. As soon as the attacking flames died down, he tested his teleportation abilities. As he expected they were not working. 

"Well, well, "he said in a haughty voice, "Even while still in spirit form you have regain a small portion of your powers." The sorcerer's eyes started to glow a sickly green as he searched the room for the rogue spirit. "You and I are alike in a way, "he continued, "We both answer to the same…god you could say."

A red mist in the shape of a dragon formed, filling up most of the room. "You have a point, ssssorcerer, "it hissed.

**The End…**

Next time on Mortal Kombat: Conquest

Jola walked confidently into the throne room following the shadow priest.


	25. Chapter 25: Deadly Breed

**Note:** I don't own Mortal Kombat, MK: Conquest, etc, etc…Some of what happens in this story makes more sense if you read Mortal Kombat: the Mythos of Rayden. In case you haven't there is another brief note at the end of this chapter to help explain a few things.

**Chapter Twenty Five: Deadly Breed**

Althea woke with a luxurious stretch. Bright sunlight filtered through the window as she got up, putting on a silk wrap. Not sensing Rayden, she frowned. 'Did he make it back last night?' she wondered as she made her way to the kitchen. As she passed the open library door, Althea saw Rayden asleep at his desk. Quietly and with a grin, Althea walked up next to him. With a quill she found on the desk, she gently tickled his bare ear. A hand went up to brush the annoyance away, but the thundergod continued to sleep. Laughing silently, Althea placed the quill back where she found it and looked around. She briefly considered the old slamming-a-book-on-the-desk gag, but she wasn't sure how someone who played with lighting would react. Then it came to her…carefully she leaned over and blew gently in his ear. Once again the hand came up. She then gently pushed his hair out of her way and ran a finger up his neck. Again the hand went up, but this time capturing her hand as she tried to back away.

"Morning," Althea said as Rayden sat up.

Rayden pulled the smiling woman onto his lap as he replied, "Morning yourself. Why didn't you tell me the link was getting through our shields?"

Wrapping an arm under his and around him she said, "Didn't think there was anything that could be done about it and since it didn't seem to bother you…"

"Next time, let me know…agreed, "interrupted Rayden as his free hand notice how little she was wearing underneath the wrap.

"Uh uh…"Althea agreed in a breathy voice as she felt Rayden's roaming hand. Dropping her mental shields, she nipped his neck and said against it, "Let's not talk about that now."

**(Quan Chi's Domain)**

Quan Chi smiled at Jola's obvious anger and frustration. Her failure in destroying Drevane was driving her insane, but as much as he enjoyed this game it was time for some serious work. "Enough!" he commanded, "You have spent enough time on this personal matter."

Jola's eyes flared for a moment before she bowed her head to her master and said, "What of the traitor?"

"Oh you'll get to deal with Lupena, but first I need for you to acquire a few items for me, "the sorcerer said as he handed Jola a scroll. 

The woman opened and read the list for a few moments. "You are aware that some of these will take time?" she said.

"Yes, "said Quan Chi setting deeper in his chair, "but we do have time to spare…for now. Just don't fail me."

Jola bowed and then left the room.

"I don't like her, "said a hissing voice, "She and my brother have gotten too…friendly with each other."

Quan Chi smiled and said, "Once we have no further use of them, I'll send them back where I found them."

Standing just outside the closed door, Jola seethed as she overheard the conversation. 'Get rid of us, will he,' she thought as she left the sorcerer's lair, 'We'll see about that.' The black dragon spirit growled with agreement in her mind.

**(Zhu Zin)**

"Master Ryant!" Kung Lao said happily when he saw the priest at the trading post's door, "Please come in and make yourself at home."

Ryant sat down at the kitchen table as the monk poured him a drink. "Lupena said you wanted to be contacted directly, "the priest said bluntly.

Kung Lao's smile faded as he placed the mug in front of the priest. "You don't seem surprised, "Ryant commented.

"After what's been happening since the tournament, "Kung Lao returned as he sat down, "I'm not really surprised by anything anymore. Would you mind telling me why you're having someone spy on us?"

Ryant took a long swallow from the mug before answering, "Not spying per say, we're just keeping an eye out for your student's return. It is our belief that she is possibly one of the few people who can stand up to this Jola and possibly win."

"Who is 'we'? I doubt 'we' includes the other temple priests," said Kung Lao in a chilly voice.

"Let's just say I represent a small group who is interested in ensuring the safety of the local area. Jola is a danger to everyone and everything, you know this."

"We'll face her if it comes to it, "said Kung Lao, "Until then it is not our concern."

Knowing a dismissal when he heard it, Ryant stood up to leave. As he walked out the door he said, "By then it might be too late."

**(Outworld)**

Shao Kahn sat on his throne, brooding. Neither he nor Kuravan have been able to find a way around the watchful eyes of the Elder Gods. Damn them! Now would have been an excellent time to act. Rayden distracted by that woman and the inexperience of Fujin would have left Earthrealm as easy prey. 

Jola walked confidently into the throne room following a shadow priest. She knew what she was planning was dangerous, but if she succeeded…Jola bowed before the Emperor of Outworld and the shadow priest whispered what she offered to his master. Kahn leaned forward to take a good look at the woman before him and then said, "Why should I agree to this plan?"

"If I fail, it will be Quan Chi that takes the blame. Succeed and all the true obstacles to you taking over Earthrealm will be gone, "Jola said with a smile, "There is no way for you to lose. All I ask is the power to complete my part of the bargain and freedom from Quan Chi."

"You are aware what you ask will entail?" said the Emperor with a cold smile.

"Of course, "said Jola, "It's what WE want."

The Emperor leaned back into his throne and chuckled. "So be it,"he said as he signaled his priest to do as was requested. The priest's eyes started to glow a sickly green as he raised his arms towards Jola and spoke in a long forgotten language. Gray mists engulfed the woman who fell to the floor screaming in pain, a scream that became a dragon's roar.

**(Trading Post)**

"I don't believe this, "said Taja sarcastically sitting down at the table, "A priest had us watched. What next?"

The sound of the front gate exploding caused the ground to shake. Kung Lao, Taja and Siro all ran outside to the yard. Where the gates once stood was a creature from a nightmare. Black scales covered a woman shaped form, blood red reptilian eyes was crowned with steely horns, large bat-like wings flexed on its back and a long sinuous tail swung in agitation.

"What the hell..."Siro said.

"Hell issss right, "the creature hissed in Jola's voice and then it spat fire directly to the trio. They all dodged, but the explosion as fireball hit the ground caused them to loose their balance and fall to the ground. "I told you, I would deal with your little group sssooner or later, "Jola said with a fanged smile. She grabbed Siro by the neck and easily picked him up, "I had planned to wait, but plansssss change."

Kung Lao tried to rush the monster, but she swung her free hand and swatted him aside as if he was a fly. A crossbow bolt flew and slammed into Jola's chest. With her clawed fist she pulled it out and threw it to the ground. "I believe this is yoursssss," the dragon-woman said and then threw Siro directly towards Taja as the former thief tried to reload her crossbow.

Fujin appeared out of thin air and caught Siro before he crashed into the red head. The god of wind seeing the new Jola said, "Ooooh crap…"

**(Rayden's Den)**

Rayden suddenly stood up from his desk, sensing something was seriously wrong. Althea looked up from her own scrolls and asked, "What's wrong?"

**(Outpost)**

Blasts of flame time and again were deflected by gusts of wind, but that was all Fujin was able to do. The mere presence of the dragon-woman prevented him from teleporting himself and the others out of there. Fujin tried to capture the creature in his whirlwind but all it did was feed the flames, creating a wall of fire that protected her but endangered everyone else. Taja bravely kept firing her crossbow whenever she got a clear shot, but the bolts seem little more than pinpricks to the monster. Kung Lao was out cold and Siro was dragging him out of danger or at least into the trading post. Jola slowly made her way to the wind god and Taja as the she kept blasting them with dragon fire. Once she got close enough, Jola swung her tail in a deadly arch and caught both of them just below the knees. As Jola prepared to send another deadly blast of fire to finish them off, a wolf like creature jumped her from behind. Grabbing the furred arm with her claws, Jola threw the werewolf over her should and into a wall. The distraction gave Fujin enough time to tackle the dragon woman. Both fell to the ground, but Jola once again spat fire from her mouth. Fujin rolled out of the way just in time, but he still felt the flames as they singed his hair. Jola jumped up and kicked Fujin in the gut as she said, "I wonder if roasted god tastes like chicken?" 

Another blast a flame roared towards the winded deity and hit what appeared to be an invisible wall. A blast of lighting knocked Jola to her knees.

"You guys alright?" asked Althea as she helped Fujin to his feet.

"Rayden, she's has REAL dragonfire, "said Fujin in warning. Althea had no idea what Fujin meant by that but it was apparent that the thundergod did and he didn't seem to like that bit of news one bit.

"What does that mean?" asked Taja.

"It means, "said Jola with a laugh, "That bleach job there is no longer the only one that can kill gods."

The she-dragon the sent out a ring a fire from around her knocking down and singing all who surrounded her. Althea's eyes began to flash in anger. This bitch was a danger not only to her friends but to Rayden! As she tried to get up one of her hands fell on something. Looking down, Althea saw a pair of swords on the ground next to where she had fell. Where the hell did they come from? Althea then felt a burning pain across her arm as Jola was able to get a blast of fire to land on Rayden's upper arm.

"Good-bye, Thundergod, "said Jola as she prepared to finish off the deity, "It's been a …"Jola went silent and looked down to see the tip of a sword blade sticking out from her chest. As she was about to turn, its twin flew into and through her neck. The first sword slid out as the now headless body fell to the ground and burst into flame with the head falling on top of it. The swords fell from Althea's hands with a clang and she knelt down to hug the thundergod with tears in her eyes. Rayden returned the hug with a wince and said, "I think we got this backwards, aren't I suppose to be rescuing you?"

Siro and Taja carried a now human looking Lupena into the trading post as Fujin went to pick up one of the dropped swords. There was no way ordinary steel could take down a dragon. He examined the metal closely and then tested it on his own thumb. Blood appeared from the small cut. "Where did you get these?" Fujin asked with a strange tone in his voice.

Althea released the thundergod and said, "Nearly fell on top of them. Why?"

"You should take a look at this, "said Fujin as he handed one of the swords to Rayden.

**(Temple of the Elder Gods)**

That night a bandaged Rayden waited at the Temple of the Elder Gods for his request of an audience to be answered. As he knelt the Elder Gods of Light and Shadow appeared. "What brings you before Us this time, "Shadow snarled. 

Without flinching, Rayden slid the ash coated black dragon medallion to the Elder God of Shadow's feet. "I do believe this is yours, "Rayden said no longer bothering to hide his anger, "This thing nearly killed Earthrealm's Champion of Mortal Kombat and two of Earth's deities, just thought I'd return it."

"You dare!" Shadow hissed but the Elder God of Light interrupted.

"Lord Rayden has a right to be angry, "Aether said in a stern voice, "For it was one of Our creations that caused this mess."

The Elder God of Shadows sighed angrily and then asked, "How was the creature defeated?"

"That really doesn't matter, "Aether said before Rayden got a chance to answer, "Now does it?"

**The End…**

Next Time on Mortal Kombat: Conquest….

"Look we have no choice, "said Althea, "I need to go back to Calorna….."

**Another Note:** In the prequel I created for this story, Mortal Kombat: the Mythos of Rayden, Shinnok had weapons that could be used kill immortals and mortals alike created to use in that war Raiden mentions in his opening speech in MK4. The Elder Gods in return created the Dragons, whose main purpose was to kill/destroy anyone that went against the Council of Elder Gods. Demon, god or mortal it didn't matter. After this war, the Dragons were imprisoned in their medallions and the weapons were believed to all be destroyed.


	26. Chapter 26: Trip Plans

**Chapter Twenty-six: Trip Plans**

(Trading Post's Kitchen)

Siro walked into the kitchen with a grumble. Since Jola's attack a week ago, the trading post's residents have had to set a watch every night. It would take time to complete all of the repairs, especially since funds were running thin. Putting a kettle on to boil, Siro prepared to make himself some strong tea in the hopes it would help keep him awake until sun-up. Althea walked down the stairs and into the kitchen and greeted Siro with a, "Morning."

Siro just grumbled something and continued glaring at the kettle. Althea smiled slightly, Siro never was a morning person. She dug through the pantry debating on what to fix for breakfast. Althea was tired of oatmeal so decided on breakfast rolls and sliced sausage. Pulling out the needed supplies, laying them on the table, and then pulling out the needed bowl, pans, etc she prepared to mix the batter for the rolls. Siro glared at her apparently because of the noise she was making. Althea just looked back at him and said, "If all you're going to do is glare, you can make yourself useful and slice up this sausage."

With a 'humph' Siro grabbed a knife and sat at the table to do as he was asked. In minutes, rolls were in the oven and sliced sausage was frying in a skillet. Nursing his mug of tea, Siro asked, "You do this every morning?"

"No, "Althea answered, "Usually, its oatmeal. Easy and all you got to do is make sure it doesn't burn."

"I mean, "Siro said, "Fix breakfast this early?"

Althea shrugged and said, "Kinda use to it. Had to do it growing up with Granny. Going to the Academy and then the war sorta encouraged the habit. Believe me, if you ever tasted military cooking you know that cooking for yourself is a survival requirement."

Siro watched the woman as she took the sausage slices off the skittle and then place uncooked slices onto it. The former bodyguard wondered as to how little they knew of Althea. True they knew she was a magic user, godslayer and fought in some war...but who was this Granny and what was this academy she mentioned? Memories of how much trouble not knowing Taja too well caused a year ago came to mind.

"Food is ready," Althea announced as she placed two plates, one of rolls and the other of sausage on the table, "I'll be outside if anyone needs me."

"Aren't you going to eat?" asked Siro

"Just before training? Are you insane?" Althea returned, "I'll just eat with everyone else later, like always." She then went to set up the courtyard for morning practice.

A little later Kung Lao appeared in the kitchen and found Siro preparing himself a sausage and roll sandwich. The monk then went to fix himself a mug of morning tea and said, "I thought you be in bed already?"

"And miss this, "said Siro as he threw a roll at the monk. Who caught it with one hand as he sipped on his tea. "Besides, "Siro continued, "My shift doesn't end until sun-up. It's still dark out there if you haven't noticed."

"Not for long, "said Kung Lao as he sat down and took a bite out of the roll, "And with Althea up there's no point for you to be also."

"That reminds me, "said Siro, "We really don't know much about her still. She's a good friend and all but..."

"I know, "said Kung Lao, "However we won't push it. I have a feeling there is some stuff in her past she rather not talk about. "

"Is that wise?" Siro asked, "Remember what happened to Taja when we didn't bother to find more out about her and what could be worse than an insane grandfather that happens to be a god?"

"Do I hear someone describing Kuravan?" said Althea startling the pair.

"Damn it, Althea!" said Siro, "Did that week with Rayden give you his habit of sneaking up on people?"

"Not that I'm aware of, "Althea replied with a smile, "But talking about people behind their back could be considered just a bad or even worse."

"I was just saying that you don't talk much about yourself that's all, "Siro replied.

"And you do? Aside from you once being a bodyguard to this Jen and her father I don't know much about you either, "Althea said and then shrugged, "I just figured if there was anything dangerous in your past you would mentioned it and the rest was just that, the past."

"She got you there, "Kung Lao said, "We didn't even know about your brother until he and his wife showed up that one time. As for me my life is almost an open book."

Siro grumbled something about how everyone seems to ganging up on him lately. Althea nearly laughed and said, "If it'll make you feel better, you can come with me when I go back to Calorna for a few days and snoop around my old place."

"You're going where?" said Kung Lao with surprise.

Althea sighed and said, "I really don't have much of a choice. There are some things I need to take care of that has been put off for too long, especially if I plan to stay on Earthrealm."

"So you decided to take the Elder God's offer?" Kung Lao surmised.

Althea nodded and said, "Yes, but I do need to take care of a few personal matters first."

"Hum..."Siro said, "So you are going back to a realm where one of the gods is seriously pissed off at you to take care of some personal matters?"

"Look we have no choice, "said Althea, "I need to go back to Calorna, before I take the offer of having Earthrealm declared as my official home"

"What's this 'we'?" asked Kung Lao.

"If I don't take care of these matters, "said Althea with a raised eyebrow, "They may decide to take care of themselves and show up here, believe me we don't want that. It could get embarrassing."

Later that day Althea sat at the kitchen table writing down a list of things she knew she needed to bring back. Poor Siro, once again he was going to play beast of burden. She smiled at the memory Siro's face when he finally figured out she wasn't joking about them going to Calorna for a day or two. Althea laid the pen down next to the paper and said, "You know it's rude to spy on people."

"No worse than not telling me of this little trip of yours, "said Rayden as he walked from the shadowed doorway. "Please tell me you not serious about this, "he said as he looked down at her with arms crossed.

Althea just looked up at him and said, "I'm serious, it need to go back for a few days. There are some things I need to get and matters that have to be dealt with."

Rayden shook his head slightly and said firmly, "It's too dangerous. You're not going."

Althea frown at Rayden's tone and asked, "What do you mean I'm not going?"

"Just what I said, "the thundergod replied, "You are not going."

"Is that an order?" said Althea as she stood up with flickering eyes, "Because if it is..."

"Thea, please...I don't want you to take unnecessary risks, "said Rayden making Althea even angrier.

"I am more than capable of taking care of myself, "she said coldly and eyes growing brighter.

Now Rayden was starting to get a little angry as well, "You could have fooled me. How many times have you needed my help?"

"Unless I'm mistaken I've done the same for you just as often, "Athea returned.

"Who got me into danger to begin with?" Rayden returned.

"You did, "said Althea with flashing eyes and a rising voice, "All you had to do was follow that little rule about not interfering in mortal affairs. I never asked..."

A sharp whistle caught both of them by surprise and broke the 'conversation.' "Ok you two, "said Fujin, "Back to your respective corners."

"Stay out of this Fujin!" Both Rayden and Althea yelled.

"Believe me, I would if I could, "the windgod replied, "But if you weren't so distracted, Bro, you would have noticed you are being summoned."

Rayden said a choice word in that long forgotten language and then vanished in a flash of light and a crash of thunder. Althea humphed and sat back down to finish her list. "He's only acting that way because he cares, "said Fujin quietly.

"I know, "said Althea with a sigh, "It's just I can't stand being ordered around as if I'm an idiot. I know the trip is dangerous, that's one of the reasons why I want Siro along...to cover my back. The moment we get there I'm going to try to contact Vatas and let him know what's up. Hopefully with him keeping an eye on things and getting this stuff done fast, we should be ok."

"And Rayden didn't give you a chance to tell him that, "said Fujin, "Sounds like him. I'll talk to him once he's free."  
**  
(Calorna)**

Lilith knelt down before her lord and master, Kuravan, waiting for orders after giving her report. "So my _loving granddaughter_ is planning a small visit, "said Kuravan with a smile, "This could prove most useful turn of events. Go and gather your _friends_, I have a job for them."

Lilith stood and as she walked out of the room, Kuravan added, "I'll see to informing Shao Kahn of Kung Lao's friends being away. He might find this bit of information as pleasing as I do."

**The End…**

Next time on Mortal Kombat: Conquest...

The sound of a woman's scream, made both Siro and Althea jump up from their chairs. They ran to the direction of the scream and into the study.


	27. Chapter 27: Stormy Night

**Chapter Twenty-seven: Stormy Night**

(Calorna)

Silence and darkness ruled the dusty cellar. A lone spider crawled across a large barrel in search of a new location for its web. An oval shaped portal flashed open with a multi-colored light and a low roar. The spider ran to hide as Althea and Siro stepped out of the portal. The portal closed behind them as Althea summoned the flames of her chi to light the way.

"I can't believe that I let you talk me into this?" said Siro as he readjusted his travel bag. Althea led the way to a short flight of stairs and replied, "I did no such thing. You wanted to know more about where I came from, admit it." She opened the door and let her chi flames fade away. The sound of a crashing dish and a startled squeal greeted them.

Althea smiled and said, "Nice to see you too, Liza. Siro this is Liza, one of the maids. Liza this is Siro a friend of mine and our guest for the night."

The blushing maid curtsied and mumbled an apology as Althea walked passed her. Siro gave the woman an encouraging smile as he followed Althea out of the kitchen. "Trevor!" Althea yelled as she dropped her travel bag on the dining room table. Siro followed her example as he took in the luxury of the place. Padded chairs, crystal chandelier, fine paintings…"You own this place?" Siro asked.

Althea shrugged and said,"Not really, it belongs to the Conclave. They gave me the loan of the place as a sort of retirement gift."

"Retirement?" asked Siro.

"Look aside from my chi energy, I've lost most of my magegifts. In their eyes, it's like a soldier losing his sword arm or a leg, "Althea frowned, "But they couldn't very well kick such a world famed war hero out on to the streets, especially one respected by so many high powered people."

Siro wondered about Althea's sarcasm, but figured it would be best not to ask anymore about it at this time. A middle aged man, who Siro assumed to be Trevor, walked into the dining room with a stately walk.

"You summoned me, my Lady," Trevor said with a haughty air and tone.

Althea mumbled something under her breath and then said, "Yes I did. Please see to it that a guest room is prepared for Siro. We'll being staying the night and maybe the next. Also, see to it that everyone is free to help me pack."

In a somewhat more cheerful mood, Trevor asked, "You will be leaving on a more permanent basis?"

"Yes and I'm taking all of my personal belongings with me. I will need writing materials for letters and of course all the needed legal documents. I assume you already have all the paperwork needed and waiting for my signature, "Althea answered.

"Will there be anything else required, "Trevor sniffed.

"Dinner, "Siro said bluntly, liking this Trevor less every second.

Althea smiled at that and said, "With that in mind, you may go." As Trevor left the room Siro commented, "You two don't get along very well, do you?"

"He thinks it's beneath himself to serve a nameless bastard, war hero or not, "Althea said, "Then again I can't stand stuck up snobs like him either."

"But you're related to…"

"Shhhhh!" said Althea loudly and then whispered, "It's not common knowledge, and I rather keep it that way. Can you imagine what some of the religious fanatics would do?" Althea shivered slightly, "I've already had a taste of that once, I rather not have another. I rather face down all the Children of the Dark One."

"What of the who?" Siro asked.

Althea shook her head and said, "Children of the Dark One, followers and creations of the Insane God. I'll explain more later."

Liza then entered the room and said with a curtsey, "Dinner be a while yet. Would ye care to freshen up some? The bathing room be all heated up already."

Althea laughed and said, "Let me guess, Trevor had plans for the bathing room. Siro you want a hot bath, I'll wait until later."

Siro sighed, "Sounds good."

"Ok, Liza, show my guest up to the bathing room and see to it he has all that he needs."

**(Dining Room)**

After dinner, Siro and Althea discussed all that had to be done over the remains of the meal. Since the time of day there was different than it was a Zhu Zin, they decided to work on the 'less valuable' gold items tonight while the servants slept. It would be relatively easy to pack away as compared to Althea's personal library and keepsakes. Siro would see to it that everything was carried down to the basement tomorrow, while she filled out the documents and wrote farewell letters to her few living Calornian friends.

The sound of a woman's scream, made both Siro and Althea jump up from their chairs. They ran to the direction of the scream and into the study. Entering the study a scene of horror reached them. Young Liza was sliced open from the neck to crotch, her organs scattered around. Blood was splattered across the floor and bookshelves. Misha, the maid that screamed, just stared in shock.

"Wuts wrong?" asked Charles, standing in the hallway just outside of the door, his view blocked by Siro.

"Just stay out there, "Althea ordered as she gently pulled Misha away and out of the room.

Siro closed the door after them before taking a look around. Not touching anything, he tried to get some idea of what exactly happened. Before he became a bodyguard, he worked as a city guard. Even though investigating skills were not exactly encouraged in the lower ranks, he had often found himself working for one of the city investigators when some crime had to be solved for whatever reason. There was one investigator that he was assigned to more than once, that thought out loud while studying a crime scene.

The more Siro studied this room, the worse it looked. The woman looked as if she was cut open while still alive. The organs looked as if they were either bitten or mutilated in a way to look like they were bitten. Small bloody hand prints could be seen smeared on the furniture and walls like macabre finger-paints. Careful not to step on any of the drying blood on the floor, he made his way to and out the door. 

After the door closed behind him, childlike laughter sounded through the room.

Charles fidgeted from one foot to another as he waited in the hallway. When he saw Siro closing the door, he said, "Master Siro, Miss Althea was wanting me to tell ya that she be with Misha in the kitchen. She be trying to send Trevor out for lawman in a bit."

"Thanks Charles, lets go find them, "said Siro as he gently pushed the simple man down the hall away from the study.

Once they reached the kitchen, Siro knew something else was wrong. "Thank the stars you're here, "said Althea when she saw them enter the room, "Could you please stay with Misha and Charles, while I go look for Trevor. He's not answering the servant bells."

Siro said with a concerned look, "You want to go alone?"

Althea looked directly at him and her eyes flashed briefly, "Neither Misha or Charles are fighters and need protection from what or whoever did that. One of us has to stay here with them and you don't know where Trevor's rooms are."

"I don't like it, but you're right, "sighed Siro, "You wouldn't have any weapons around here would you?"

Althea nodded and said, "There is my old spare short sword and perhaps some long daggers up in my room. I'll get them on my way to find Trevor. Aside from that there are the knives in this room and a few decorative weapons hanging on the walls of this place."

Charles piped in, "There be stuff in the shed."

Althea shook her head as Siro gave her a questioning look, "There is a make shift armory in the storage shed. Most if not all of the stuff there is worthless. The swords are stuck in sheaths, bows are rotted out and what ever is made of leather has been chewed so much its more holes than leather. Let's just say that most of the previous tenants depended more on mage craft than weapons for defense. That 'armory' is a reminder of a land dispute from a long ways back."

Siro sighed in disappointment as Althea popped her fingers and said, "Keep an eye on things for me."

**(Few minutes later)**

Althea walked through the dining room and into the main hallway. She frowned when she found that the lamps were somehow all put out. Althea stood in the darkened hall for a few minutes to let her eyes adjust. She wanted to conserve her chi just in case and with a light-blue flame she would be a lit up target. As she started walking she thought, 'This is starting to feel like one of those bad horror stories they use to tell around the campfire. All that is needed is…' A loud rumble of thunder shook the house slightly just before the sound of heavy rain. "Crap, "Althea said under her breath.

Althea reached the door to Trevor's room at the base of the stairs. The door creaked open onto a dark room. Althea could barely make out the outline of Trevor head leaning back over his chair as if asleep. "Wake up!"Althea yelled as she summoned the light-blue flames. What the light revealed nearly made Althea gag and she said, "Damn…"

Trevor's ribcage was ripped open in a mockery of wings. Blood, now dried, had flowed down his chair and onto the floor. Internal organs were placed neatly around the chair. Althea took a deep breath through her nose and with the stench of blood she noticed another smell, one that had almost escaped her notice in the study. A scent she would never forget, a type of incense use by the worshippers of the nameless god of insanity.

**(Manor's Kitchen)**

Everyone in the kitchen jumped when Althea opened the door. She quietly handed Siro a short sword as she headed directly for a wine cast. Althea took a long swallow from it before answering everyone's unspoken question, "Trevor is dead." A loud crash of thunder shook the house.

"Just great, "said Siro as he gripped the sword. Misha and Charles held each other for comfort as the maid wimpered.

"It gets worse, "said Althea grimly, "They ransacked my room. The crystal which I use to open that portal is gone." She slammed a fist into the wall, "They left the weapons behind as if say they would be useless."

"Why didn't we hear anything?" asked Siro.

"There were signs of blood sorcery in both the study and Trevor's room, "Althea answered, "It's a relatively easy spell to sound proof a room."

Misha nearly fainted when Althea mentioned blood sorcery and Siro had to ask, "Blood sorcery?"

"Shang Tsungs feeds on souls for his power, blood sorcerers have a more primitive method, "Althea answered with a toneless voice, "They feed off the energy given off by the death and pain of living things. The more painful the death, the more power they get. Also, the higher the intelligence of the victim the more they get out of it so they can use an animal, but they get more from a person."

"And this is allowed?"

"Hell no! Blood sorcerers are hunted down and killed whenever one is found out, "said Althea fiercely, "They are consider among the worse of the rogue wizards, second only to soul eaters and enslavers like Shang. They only place they are welcomed is among the followers of the Insane One."

"Great so we are stranded in a house with someone who kills for the fun of it and happens to use magic, "said Siro, "Guess we have to wait out the storm and then send those two for help."

Althea nodded, "There is no way I'm letting a blood sorcerer run free around here, but there's not much we can do for now. My mage gift is not up to facing a full strength blood sorcerer."

A few hours later, both Misha and Charles were fast asleep; Misha on the table and Charles on the floor with his back up against the wall. The sound of heavy rain, occasional thunder and steel on stone were the only sounds. Althea sat on a chair, her back to the kitchen counter with her arms crossed and a thoughtful look on her face. Siro, having found a whetting stone, leaned against wall next to the door and sharpened the sword.

Siro finally stopped; he knew that if he continued he would end up damaging the blade. "Copper for your thoughts," he said as he wiped the blade with a small rag.

"Huh?" said Althea as if startled out of a train of thought.

"What has you thinking so hard, "asked Siro.

"It's just strange that this is happening, just when we show up, "Althea commented, "It's just too much of a coincidence."

Siro laughed humorlessly and said, "The way our lives have been, it would have been more surprising if nothing happened at all."

A sudden crashing came from the dining room and put both Althea and Siro on alert. The two servants woke with a start and tried their best to make themselves invisible. The sound of childish laughter and then in children voices they heard:

_"Althea Godslayer took a sword  
then went and killed our true lord  
Now with friends she does hide  
One by one all will die"  
_  
More crashing sounds as items were thrown at the closed door. Altheas eyes flared as she said, "Siro get ready to open the door and then stay close to me." Siro nodded and got a good grip on the sword as he prepared to swing the door open. Althea rolled her hands around a small light-blue flame that grew to the size of a human's head. She nodded and Siro swung the door open. Althea threw the fire ball into the room as flying china crashed into the invisible barrier she called up. The fireball split into two and then each small one split again. Four fist size balls of light-blue fire flew around the dining room as if looking for something. The dim light revealed five children running for cover. The fireballs then raced after four of the children as they left the room. One was able to get the slowest of the children in the leg causing it to trip and fall. Seeing this, Siro dropped the sword and ran out to grab the kid and drag him back into the kitchen. The child fought, bit and growled like a wild animal all the way. Once back into the well lit kitchen, they were able to see what they caught. A boy, no older than seven or eight, covered in dirt and grime.

"Get something to tie him up!" Althea ordered as Siro fought hard to keep a grip on their prisoner. Eventually, the boy was tied and gagged with strips of what was a table cloth. With wild eyes he glared through his shaggy hair.

"Well we got one, "said Siro as he examined the scratches and teeth marks on his arms.

"Not our killer or magic user, though, "said Althea, "No blood and he's way too young for a powerful magic user."

The two servants stayed as far away as they could from the feral child and Siro asked, "What do we do with him?"

"Hold on to him until morning, "Althean said, "We'll hand him over to one of the local temples. You want to go after the others?"

Siro was about ready to say he was all for it, but then re-considered. There was still the magic user to worry about and who's to say that the one's they saw were the only ones. "No, "said Siro, "There's nothing to say there isn't more of them and then there is the actual killer. Like you said, I don't think it was any of the ones we saw."

"Good, "Althea said and then whispered to Siro, "I'll try to contact Vatas. That rhyme of theirs hinted they know I'm the one that killed the Insane One. That is not common knowledge and hints that someone told them. I have a pretty good guess who did."

A bright flash of lighting and a loud crash of thunder shook the building to its base, another flash and a louder than before crash of thunder. Althea cocked her head as if listening for something. Over the thunder she yelled, "Siro, stay here!" She then ran out of the kitchen.

Instead Siro ordered the servants, "Block the door after me!" He followed Althea into the dining room and to the entrance of the hall, nearly running into her at the base of the stairs. Althea placed her hand on the railing and once again had that listening look.

"What's going on, "Siro whispered. Althea held her hand up for silence. Another crash of thunder and then Althea ran up the stairs. At the top of the stairs, she finally answered, "This storm isn't natural, not anymore. Someone is increasing its ferocity and I can 'hear' the magic."

Siro nodded in partial understanding. All he needed to know was that Althea was now able to lead them straight to the killer. Whether that was good or bad, he didn't want to think about.

Althea walked down the upstairs hall as she continued to 'listen.' She stopped in front of a heavy door with some strange markings on it. Althea carefully place her hand flat against but not touching the door. "That asshole, he has some nerve using a Conclave casting chamber for blood magic, "she growled. She then smiled almost evilly as her hand lit up, not light-blue but gold-ish in color. The outline of the door and the strange symbols also lit up in the same colored light just before exploding inward.

Blood red bolts of energy flew directly to Althea and Siro from inside the room, but hit the invisible wall created by Althea's chi. Staying close together, Althea and Siro both entered the casting chamber. The once pristine walls were now covered in gross symbols written in dried blood. The tore up remains of four children were piled up along one of the walls. In the center of all of this was a small, deformed creature that might have been human at one time. No larger than a child, he appeared shrunken and shriveled: a living husk of a man.

Siro growled as he took in the scene and Althea said with eyes flaring angrily, "Blood sorcerer."

"Yessssss, I am, "cackled the sorcerer, "These servants of mine were perfect to get your attention, Godslayer. For once I take your essence; I will become the new Dark One!" He looked at Siro with glowing red eyes and added, "Here's something for you to play with, boy." A bolt of red light flew from his hand and struck the pile of remains. The body parts shook and then merged. In seconds, a monster created from the dead children rose and roared. With a grin the sorcerer then pointed at Siro and ordered, "Sic 'em!" 

The sorcerer then vanished and reappeared behind Althea with a long, bloody knife aimed at her back. Althea fell purposely to the floor expecting such a move the second he vanished. Using the same momentum of her fall, she swung her leg around and kicked the sorcerer painfully and then jumped back up. Red energy then began to battle with light-blue flame.

During this, Siro had his hands full with the monster. Two arms made up of the limbs of the four children swung with skull fists. These Siro dodged and cut in to the monster time and again. But no matter how many times or how hard he sliced into the creature, it wasn't slowing down. It was only a matter of time before exhaustion set in and Siro knew it. He got a glimpse of Althea fighting the sorcerer and then an idea struck. He began to lead the monster slowly towards the other fight. When he figured they were close enough, he yelled, "Althea, trade!"

Siro then drove his sword into the sorcerer's side as a wave of light-blue flame roared into the creature. The monster screamed in pain as flames began to burn as if its body was doused in oil. Althea continued to send more blasts of chi energy to ensure that the creature continued to burn. Siro pulled the sword out of the sorcerer as the magic user fell backwards with a gasp of pain. The sorcerer began to mumble something incoherent as Siro was about to finish him off. Althea sensing something yelled, "Get out of here, now!"

Just as when the both got out of the casting chamber, Althea slammed the door shut and said something in a language Siro didn't know. The door lit up again but this time with a silver light. The whole house then shook as a sound of an explosion rang from the sealed room. They both had to fight for balance, but then everything went silent.

"What was that?" Siro demanded.

"He used the last of his stolen energy and the energy of his own death to create a blast, "Althea answered, "Luckily that room was created to either amplify or contain magic on demand."

"Still have no idea what that was, "said Siro, "But I'll take your word that it's over."

Althea smiled and then sighed, "I just hope the crystal wasn't in there…"

**(Outside)**

As the night sky cleared revealing twin crescent moons, a winged female shape flew off of the roof and into darkness.

**The End…**

Next time on Mortal Kombat: Conquest…..

Taja stood in the open doorway with her loaded crossbow aimed directly at the sleeping monk Kung Lao.


	28. Chapter 28: Cancerous Rage

**Note:** I do not own Mortal Kombat, etc…. Just in case you don't figure it out, this story is basically taking place at the same time as Chapter 27. The time difference is being caused by the stories taking place in two different realms.

**Chapter 28: Cancerous Rage **

**(Trading Post)**

Taja hummed tunelessly as she prepared the store for another day of business. She turned to get a box of goods and walked right into a frowning Rayden.

"Where is she?" Rayden demanded.

Instead of answering, Taja tapped loudly on the table and said, "This is knocking. It shouldn't be too hard even for you to learn how to do." She walked around the thunder god and picked up a box off the ground. Lighting flickered in Rayden's eyes and Taja continued to placed knick knacks on the table, "If you're asking about Althea, she and Siro left early this morning. They should be back some time tomorrow or the next day."

Kung Lao then came outside and seeing Rayden asked, "Is there anything wrong?" 

Without a word Rayden vanished with a crack of angry sounding thunder. Taja sighed with relief; an angry thunder god wasn't the most comfortable person to be around. Kung Lao picked up another box and help her set the items on the table. "He was asking about Althea, wasn't he?" the monk asked.

Taja snorted as the returned the empty box to the ground. "What is it with him? He tells us we have to act and think on our own, but when we do he gets angry, "Taja said and then shrugged, "Guess that's a god for you."

Kung Lao frowned at Taja's generalization of deities, but didn't say anything. Considering the gods that have made their presence known to them, he really couldn't blame her. Taja continued talking as she straightens out the goods, "Any plans while your student is away?"

An uncharacteristic evil smile appeared on Kung Lao's face as he replied, "Actually, I was thinking about your recent lack of training. It seems that since Althea showed up we have been neglecting your martial arts practice. I figure that this is good chance to see how far behind you have fallen and try to see if we could make up for lost time."

"What! I..I need to run the store, "Taja stammered.

"The store is secondary, "Kung Lao replied, "That was the agreement when you started it. I'm not saying you have to completely close up, just that you will start spending part of you day training."

Thinking fast, Taja asked, "But what about when they return, you won't have time…"

"Siro is taking over Althea's weapons training, "Kung Lao said with a smile and a shrug, "He's better at blades than I am, and it will leave me with plenty of time to see to your training. We'll start this afternoon."

**(Outworld)**

A dark-green clad warrior knelt down before the Emperor of Outworld. His people have suffered greatly due to his predecessor's treachery and he was now the last hope of his reptilian race. Painal waited patiently for his orders.

Shao Kahn looked down at the masked creature kneeling before him. This one seemed wiser than the former leader of the Zatterians, or more afraid. It didn't matter, so long as what remained of that treacherous race served his needs, he would let them survive…for now. With a slight growl, Kahn spoke, "I have summoned you to perform a small task for me. Take this and place it in the one known as Taja's room." A shadow priest stepped forward and handed a small bag to the kneeling warrior. Painal took the bag without looking up and carefully placed it within his armor. "You are not to be seen, "Kahn continued, "If you fail, you and your entire race will pay the price. Now go."

Painal stood up and quickly left to do his master's bidding. Kuravan appeared from behind the Emperor's throne. "Why the woman?" he asked, "I assumed that the champion would be your target."

The Emperor leaned back into his throne and answered, "It matters not if Kung Lao survives. What matters is that no one from Earthrealm wins the next tournament. Break the spirit, break the fighter."

"I see, "said Kuravan finally understanding, "You seek to destroy his will to fight, by using those he cares most for. That might work if no one figures out who sent that little…gift."

"Just keep your part of the plan, "Kahn growled, "Rayden is distracted while the she-mage is gone and Fujin is too inexperienced to detect the curse."

Kuravan toyed with a small crystal in his hand and said, "Oh don't worry. Even if she does survive, without this she is not returning to Earthrealm any time soon."

**(Trading Post)  
**

That evening Taja slowly made her way upstairs to her room. As much as she hated to admit it, today's practice proved that Kung Lao was right about her needing to re-start her training. In her room, she changed her clothes and prepared for bed. Even the hot bath Kung Lao was kind enough to prepare for her wasn't enough to get rid of the aches and she knew she was going to feel it even more tomorrow. With a groan she fell into bed and fell asleep.

When only the sound of deep sleep could be heard, a greenish outline of a large lizard appeared on the wall next to her door. The outline solidified into the form of Painal. The warrior quietly crossed the room and placed the small sack under the red-head's bed. Taja mumbled slightly in her sleep as he quickly and quietly left the room.

Morning came as Kung Lao prepared himself another mug of tea. With both Althea and Siro gone, he and Taja had to split the night-watch. Last night was his turn and tonight would be Taja's. He was more than happy that the two of them agreed that Taja's training would be in the afternoon, so he would be able to get some sleep before having to see to his friend's training. Kung Lao turned towards the stairs when he heard Taja coming down. He handed her the hot tea and said, "Morning."

With a growl, Taja grabbed the mug. The sudden movement caused the hot liquid to splash, burning her hand. With a choice word she dropped the mug, and it crashed on the floor. Taking a few calming breaths she said, "Sorry" as she knelt down to start picking up the broken pieces.

Kung Lao grabbed a towel to help clean up the mess and asked, "You okay?"

Taja shook her head and said, "Not really. I woke up with this headache and it's making me a little grouchy…I guess."

Looking a little closer, Kung Lao could see the pained look on the woman's face. With concern he said, "Why don't you go back to bed and try to sleep it off. I'll see if there is any willow bark."

As she dumped the shards in the trash she sighed, "Thanks."

A few minutes later, Kung Lao knocked on her bedroom door with a steaming mug of willow bark tea in his hand. There was no answer and he cracked the door open slightly. He saw that Taja was fast asleep. Quietly he entered her room and placed the mug on the small table next to her bed. The monk noticed that even in her sleep she had a pained look. Seeing the pain she was in was starting to give him a headache as well. He left the room and carefully closed the door behind him.

Later that night, Kung Lao rested peacefully in his darkened room. The door opened with a quiet creak. Taja stood in the open doorway with her loaded crossbow aimed directly at the sleeping monk. She just stood there for a few moments and then slowly lowered her crossbow. "What am I doing?" she mumbled as she turned and walked away from the door. As soon as Taja was out of view, Kung Lao sat up in his bed with a worried look on his face.

A few minutes later, Taja carefully aimed and fired her crossbow into a target she had set up earlier in the courtyard. The target was riddled with holes and bolts from when she had used it earlier that evening. The headache was gone but the anger and rage only increased. The anger was now mixed with fear. How the hell did she find herself about ready to kill Kung Lao? After loading the crossbow again, she fired with deadly accuracy.

At the exact moment, the bolt hit home Fujin appeared next to the target. Whistling in admiration, he said, "Not bad…Hope that isn't meant to be me." 

"No, "Taja said with a cold tone, "But that can change."

The cold anger in Taja's voice caused Fujin's eyebrow to rise as he said, "Not you too. First Rayen is off fuming and now you're making a pincushion out this poor target. What's wrong?"

"Just leave…me…, "Taja fired again just barely missing Fujin who didn't flinch, "alone."

Fujin just stared at her for a few seconds and then vanished. Once he was gone, Taja took a deep breath in the hopes that it would calm her. Rubbing her forehead, she placed the crossbow on top of a closed barrel as she entered the trading post. Conflicting emotions of rage, fear and worry flickered across her face as she gripped the edge of the kitchen counter.

"Taja, "said Kung Lao as he entered the kitchen, "Is everything alright?"

The second she heard the monk's voice, total rage overcame her. Taja grabbed one of the large knives and slashed the air where Kung Lao once stood. The monk dodged the attack and caught the red-head's wrist. Taja kneed him in the groin, forcing the monk to let go. Then with skill and speed that was not apparent in the day's practice, she attacked.

Hindered by not wanting to hurt his friend, Kung Lao fought to defend himself. As quickly as she started, Taja stopped attacking and threw the knife across the room away from Kung Lao. With fear and pleading in her eyes, she cried, "Stop me!"

The rage returned and as Taja ran to attack again, this time with her bare hands. Kung Lao dodged again and knocked Taja out with a quick blow to the back her head. "Sorry, "he said as he caught her before she fell to the floor.

As he was carrying her to the closest bedroom, Rayden appeared. "What happened?" the thundergod asked.

"Taja just tried to kill me, "answered Kung Lao as he placed Taja on the guest room's bed, "Why…I have no idea."

Rayden gently pushed Kung Lao out of the way to get a better look at the woman. His eyes flashed gently as he looked into Taja's soul. "This is bad, "Rayden said,"When did she start acting violently?"

"This morning, "Kung Lao answered, "She nearly bit my head off when I said good morning."

Rayden sat on the corner of the bed and picked up Taja's hand. "Search her room, "he ordered, "See if you can find anything that doesn't belong. If you do find anything, don't touch it. Just let me know."

"What are you …"Kung Lao started to ask.

Rayden interrupted, answering the unfinished question, "Her very soul is being eaten and replaced by something dark. Only someone familiar with arts forbidden by the Elder Gods eons ago would be able to create such a curse. I intend to remove it."

Just outside of the room, the faint, green outline of a lizard flickered and in its place the green clad warrior, Painal, appeared. Overhearing Rayden's order, he quickly made his way upstairs into Taja's room. Just as he was grabbing the hidden pouch, he heard a woman's voice, "You really should be more careful."

Without looking, Painal swung to attack in the direction of the voice. As he did, a fist flew right past the attack and struck him hard in the throat. He fell back to the floor grabbing his throat, trying to breath. Looking up with watery eyes, he saw a white haired woman wearing clothes similar to his only in black and gray rather than shades of green. Her cold hard, crystal blue eyes glared down at him from above the mask she wore. "Like I said, "she continued as she pointed to the door, "You really should be more careful."

Painal looked at the door and saw Kung Lao's foot frozen in place on its way down to finish a step. "I do believe the Emperor's orders were not to be seen," the woman said.

Painal stood and asked, "You work for Kahn?"

"No...,"the woman said as her eyes flickered angrily,"Let's just say I need a message delivered and you're the best one to do it."

**(Downstairs)**

Hours later, Rayden tiredly left a now peacefully sleeping Taja. Not even bothering with teleporting, he walked into the kitchen and sat down with a sigh. How long has it been since he seen such a curse? If Fujin hadn't threatened to kick his butt, Taja would have been destroyed…replaced by a monster set to destroy everyone she held dear.

Rayden wasn't looking forward to reporting to the Elder Gods what happened this night. Not only was the Earth's Champion of Mortal Kombat threatened, a forbidden curse that shouldn't even exist anymore was used, while the Sworn Protector of this realm was off… sulking.

**(Outworld)  
**

Shao Kahn, the Emperor of Outworld sat on his throne considering the words that his servant, Painal, delivered to him. The same warrior knelt before the emperor waiting for his and his entire race's fate to be determined. "Leave, "Kahn ordered, "You and your people have been spared…this time."

The moment Painal left the room, Kuravan appeared once again. "You let him live?"

With a cruel, short laugh Kahn answered, "Of course. His race will prove useful again and no one can hide from that one."

Kuravan turned and asked, "You know of the white haired woman he spoke of?"

"She's proved…informative in the past, "Kahn answered, "If what she says is true, we have more important matters to deal with than a champion and a godslayer."

**The End…**

Next Time on Mortal Kombat: Conquest…..

A white, almost glowing paw struck Lilith hard between her wings. The second she hit the ground she rolled to face her attacker. The paw landed and covered most of her torso. ":You are not welcomed here:" said a voice in her head.


	29. Chapter 29: Friendly Reunions

**Chapter 29: Friendly Reunions**

Lilith landed quietly in the wooded area just across the dirt road from the mage's manor. Last night she watched as that fool sorcerer failed in his own blazing way. Lord Kuravan was not pleased to hear her report, but since she had taken the crystal from the godslayer's room he was not overly angered. There will be time to strike again, but for now her orders were to watch.

A large, white almost glowing paw struck the vampire hard between her wings, knocking her to the ground. She quickly rolled to face her attacker as the paw landed heavily on her torso, covering most of it. In her head, Lilith heard, ":You are not welcomed here.:"

**(Manor's Kitchen)**

Siro came down the stairs with a stretch that caused his shoulder's to pop. The day had been a long one, and didn't look to be ending soon. He eventually made his way to the kitchen where a heavenly smell greeted him.

"Dinner's ready, "Althea said in greeting as she placed two plates on the kitchen table. 

Siro sat down and asked, "Where did Misha and Charles?"

Althea answered as she too sat down, "As soon as they were given the ok, they grabbed their stuff and headed for town. Can't blame em."

After a few minutes of quiet eating, Siro had to ask, "Any luck?"

Althea placed her fork down with a sigh, "No. This place was searched from top to bottom by the investigators and me. No crystal. Vatas isn't responding either."

"So we're stranded, "Siro stated bluntly.

"You could say that, "Althea said, "At least until I get hold of Vatas or our friends back on Earth notice we're taking too long. Rayden or Fujin could easily create a portal for us from their end."

"If they don't consider this a 'mortal matter,' for all we know that could be why your Vatas isn't responding, "Siro said.

With a defeated look Althea replied, "You might be right. We'll give it a few more days and if no one shows…there were permanent portals under the Conclave's Tower. Despite it being destroyed, they should still be useable."

"Should be?" Siro asked.

"No promises. Not only must they still be undamaged, we need help to activate them. Only high ranking council members have the keys. Fortunately, the Archmage and Councilmage Moonhawke both owe me big," said Althea and then thought, 'If they are still alive and in power.'

Siro stood up and said, "I need some fresh air." He walked towards the door to the backyard and opened it. What he saw made him slam the door shut, rattling the windows.

"What's wrong?" Althea asked.

"Outside is biggest damn cat I ever seen. That thing looks like it could take down a horse with one swipe,"Siro answered.

"It couldn't be,"Althea said as she pushed Siro out of the way to open the door herself. "Freyon!" she yelled as she ran to hug the huge feline.

":Greetings, old friend,"came a voice in both Althea's and Siro's heads, ":Please accept my apologizes, Siro of Earthrealm. It seems I have forgotten that my appearance has a tendency to…startle those who I have yet to be introduced:""Sorry, "said Althea releasing Freyon from her hug, "Siro this is Freyon. Freyon meet Siro."

Siro stood stunned for a few seconds in the doorway then said, "Ah…I believe you mentioned him…the one that was your…"

":Familiar,"Freyon finished for Siro, ":Yes and it is thanks to my former mistress that I am what I am today.:"

"Wait a minute, "said Siro as Freyon's words sunk in, "You're a god! That means…"

":Yes, I am able to open a portal to Earthrealm:"Freyon answered,":That is why I am here. Calorna is not safe and both of you have to return to Earth.:"

"What's wrong?" Althea asked sensing there was more.

Freyon stood up and started pacing like a tiger in a cage,":Lord Vatas has been summoned before the Council of the Elder Gods. Charges have been placed against him stating that he is not fulfilling his duties as Sworn Protector:"

"Let me guess who made the charges," said Althea, "Kuravan."

":You are correct, "said Freyon, ":It is my belief he planned to trap you here long enough to either destroy or capture you:"

"My money's on destroy, "commented Siro, "That sorcerer wasn't bothering with live prisoners."

Althea asked,"What about Vatas?"

":Do not concern yourself, there is little doubt that the charges will be proven false," Assured Freyon as he stopped pacing, ":He has done more than is required of a Sworn Protector, but the sooner you leave the better:"

"Then lets get the hell out of here, "said Siro.

**(Earth, Trading Post)**

Rayden stood up from the table when he heard and felt a portal opening nearby. The tiredness and self condemnation he felt just seconds before vanished when he heard two familiar voices coming from the courtyard.

"Careful with that thing!"Althea yelled.

Siro returned angrily, "Next time carry it yourself!"

The thundergod walked to the open door and saw Althea and Siro walk back into the portal, only to return seconds later carrying a large trunk. After placing it next to two smaller ones, they both sat on it tiredly. Siro said, "Please don't tell me we have to carry these upstairs."

"Crap!" Althea yelled as she jumped up and ran back into the closing portal. She returned just before it closed, carrying a clanking sack she said, "Can't forget this, Taja would kill me." 

Althea dropped it on the ground next to the trunks and said, "As for your question, no. Most of it will go downstairs and we can lighten the load before moving them."

Rayden remaining in the dark doorway, felt calmness return to his soul seeing that they…no SHE was safe.

"Where…Shouldn't Taja or Kung Lao be on watch?" ask Siro looking around.

Rayden took that as his cue to be the condensing Sworn Protector and answered as he walked out to the courtyard. "Taja is recovering from a soul eating curse and Kung Lao is resting after nearly being killed by her. Did you have a nice trip?"

"Taja!" Siro exclaimed as he jumped up.

"Is fine, she's resting peacefully in the guest room, "Rayden said as Siro ran into the building.

Althea asked, "What happened?"

Rayden shrugged with a nonchalance he didn't feel, "Someone placed a curse on Taja that nearly caused her to kill Kung Lao…I got rid of it."

Althea shook her head and cussed slightly in Calornian before saying, "First the blood sorcerer and now this."

"Blood sorcerer?" said Rayden, "You were attacked by a…Damn it, Thea! I told you it was too dangerous."

"For what…living?" Althea responded calmly but with a tinge of anger in her voice, "No matter what we do, we will always be in danger. What do you want us to do? Dig a hole and bury ourselves until the next tournament? We can't let our enemies dictate how we live our lives."

Rayden sighed and sat down on the trunk, "Could you have at least waited until the doors were fixed or until you were certain that Vatas would be there?" said Rayden.

The woman sat down next to him and tiredly said, "You're right. I was just…I don't take orders well when someone has that 'for your own good' attitude."

Rayden chuckled at that but his mood quickly changed. As did Althea's as she sensed the summons through their now opened link. "Let me guess, "said Althea with a sad smile.

"I…"Rayden started but Althea stopped him with a light kiss on his cheek. "I understand, "she said, "Duty comes first. Just try to stay out of trouble this time."

**(Temple of the Elder Gods)**

"Rayden, would you mind explaining what happened this evening?" said the Elder God of Shadow with relish. The Elder Gods of Fire and Stone frowned at his enjoyment but said nothing.

Rayden swallowed and from his kneeling position answered, "The human woman, Taja, was affected by a type of curse forbidden centuries ago by this council. While under this curse, she attacked Earthrealm's champion. When finding out about this curse, I removed it."

"Is that all?" Shadow said, "I see you fail to mention you were away from your post when this happened."

"Oh please, "came a female voice as the white haired, masked woman suddenly appeared next to the Elder God of Shadows.

"YOU DARE!" Shadow roared and then noticed that everyone else was frozen in time.

"You know for an Elder God you are extremely…What's that word I'm looking for?"she said as she walked towards Rayden scratching her head, "Oh yeah…Obsessive. Why do you insist on nagging poor Rayden like this, where there is a bigger problem to deal with?"

"It is his abnormal relationship with that…that mortal…"Shadow started.

"Excuse me if I'm repeating myself but…Oh please. Like the Black Dragon clan came out of nowhere and had that unusual affinity with YOUR black dragon, "she said, "Don't tell me you never had some 'fun' with mortals."

"This is different, "Shadow said with clenched teeth.

Oh right…Rayden is staying around for more than one night, "she turned and shook her finger at the kneeling deity, "Baaaaaad thundergod."

"You have no idea…"Shadow said,

"No, you don't, "the woman interrupted, "Kronos, Aether, and Danu have all accepted the soulbond between Rayden and Althea with no qualms. If the three remaining true Elder Gods can accept it why can't you?" The woman then waved her hands in front of her shaking head and said, "Nevermind, that's not why I'm here."

"Then why are you here?" Shadow asked angrily.

"Oh to warn you, "she shrugged and said, "There's a big, bad lizard with wings getting ready to chomp on all your butts. Laters!"

**(Dark Shrine-like Chamber)**

Quan Chi knelt before a large shard of obsidian that glowed with a reddish light. A voice spoke from the black stone, "Return him to his full strength and then release him upon the temple!"

"Master, "said Quan Chi, "We do not know where the Temple of the …"

A hissing laughter interrupted Quan Chi as the red dragon spirit formed around the dark stone. "You do not know, "the dragon hissed, "But I do."

Thinking quickly, Quan Chi responded, "Very well, but it will take time to find a proper host…"

"No more delays! "roared the voice from the obsidian and the room shook. More calmly the voice continued, "A host will be provided."

**(Temple of the Elder Gods)**

Rayden and the other two Elder Gods were all shocked by Shadow's sudden departure in mid-sentence. Then another shock came when the same Elder God returned with what could only be called fear on his face. "Wait here, Lord Rayden, "he said almost politely as he and the other two Elder Gods vanished.

"This is bad, "Rayden said out loud.

**The End…**

Next Time on Mortal Kombat: Conquest….

Elder God of Light speaking "We have need of the godslayer."


	30. Chapter 30: Warrior Lost

**Chapter Thirty: Warrior Lost**

The sounds of wooden swords clanking filled the air as Althea attempted to learn the art of fighting with dual swords. So far, she had been able to avoid being bruised by Siro's heavier wooden blade.

Kung Lao watched, at first, to ensure that Siro didn't take out his frustration on his student and then with amazement at her apparent natural skill. Then his amazement turned to suspicion, which was confirmed when Althea scored a 'kill' on the former bodyguard.

"That's it!" Siro exclaimed almost angrily, "You've fought with two swords before."

Althea shrugged and answered, "Not really. When I was at the Academy, there was this famous battlemage who fought with two short swords. Everyone wanted to be like her. So….since I was already on the battlemage study program, I asked the armsmaster for some extra training. Unfortunately, it got cut short when the war broke out."

"Then why the hell did you chose the staff?" asked Siro.

"Because I was sick of swords, "Althea said bluntly, "Swords, pikes, pole arms, crossbows…all just brought back bad memories. Few people go to war with a plain piece of wood."

Kung Lao then stepped towards them and asked, "And now?"

"Now? "Althea looked up for a second and then looked towards the monk, "The memories are still there, but farther away. If that makes sense?"

Any response from either of the two men was prevented by the arrival of workmen hired to repair the gate and walls.

"Looks like no more all night watches, "said Kung Lao as Siro handed him the wood sword and walked towards the new arrivals.

Althea sighed and then said, "Looks like it, and I guess we can put these things up. No point of even trying to train with them around. They'll either gawk the whole time or accidentally get hurt."

Kung Lao nodded and followed her into the building. A few minutes later, as they left the armory, Althea said, "If anyone needs me, I'll be in the office going through those trunks."

"Need any help? "Kung Lao offered.

"Nah, "she replied, "Just wanting to see what can or should go where. You can if you want, but most of it is scrolls and books in Calornian script."

"Ahhh…I'll see if Taja needs anything, "said the monk.

**(Quan Chi's Domain)**

Quan Chi tiredly sat on his throne. The dual roars of pain from the dragon and his new host still rang through the halls of his lair. The sorcerer still wondered if this was such a good idea. His…master may no longer have a need for him if the dragon truly regained its true form and succeeds where he had failed.

"My, my, my, "came a female voice, "Aren't we in a bind. Follow your boss's commands, and then get torched. Don't follow his commands, get painfully torched."

Quan Chi stood up angrily; ready to blast the insolent intruder but then he noticed the silence. Looking around he noticed that the room's few torches were no longer flickering and the flames were completely still. He lowered his arm and growled, "Who are you? What do you want?"

A white hair woman walked in from a dark doorway, in clothes almost exactly like his except where his had some color, hers was in shades of gray. A dark scarf covered the bottom half of her face and ice cold, crystal blue eyes stared at him as if reading his soul. "Who I am or what I want is of no concern, "she said, "It's what I offer you should be interested in."

Quan Chi sat back down to consider her words for a few seconds and then asked, "What do you offer?"

She walked to one of his work tables and picked up a glass vial. As she looked through vial and it liquid contents she said, "A way to keep from being torched."

**(Temple of the Elder Gods)**

Rayden remained kneeling before the now empty altars to the Elder Gods. It had been hours since the Elder Gods of Flame, Stone and Shadow left. The Lord of Shadows' 'request' that he remained there was the only reason he stayed. Something must be seriously wrong to call the Elder Gods away from an audience.

Just when he was considering either to request for permission to leave or for another audience, the Elder Gods of Water, Time and Light appeared at their respective altars.

"Forgive Us for talking so long, Lord Rayden, "Danu, the Elder Goddess of Water spoke.

"Recent rumors of a great danger have just been confirmed, "added Kronos, the Elder God of Time.

"One if allowed to reach its full strength could cause a wave of destruction not seen since the fallen one's imprisonment, "added Aether, the Elder God of Light.

"At all costs, "said Kronos is a strangely sad voice, "this must be prevented."

"What must be done? "Rayden asked, prepared to risk all to prevent such a disaster.

"We are in need of the godslayer," answered Aether.

**(Quan Chi's Domain)**

Quan Chi hid a cruel smile behind his hand as he watched the dragon become adjusted to his new Centaurian host. The mysterious woman's suggestion was a perfect act of treachery. Just let the safe guards that prevented deities from spying on him down for a few critical moments, blaming it on the strain of merging the dragon spirit to an unwilling host. The Elder Gods got to see the monster and perhaps a glimpse into its plans. Not doubt They will see to the dragon's failure.

**(Trading Post's Basement)**

Althea was on her knees and elbow deep in loose scrolls when a strong breeze threatened to scatter them across the room. With a few choice words, Althea struggled to hold them all down. "Damn it, Fujin!" she yelled with false anger.

"Sorry about that, "the god of wind said, "Just didn't want to startle you. It could be hazardous to my health."

Althea chuckled and then said seriously, "What's wrong."

"Hum…I…"

"Spit it out, "Althea stood up and closed the trunk, "Rayden was summoned before the Elder Gods last night and now you, not him, shows up. What's wrong?"

"Do you remember Jola?" Fujin asked and seeing that she did, he then went on to explain the situation.

A little later, Althea said, "So basically you're telling me that the red dragon spirit has taken over a new host which happens to be a creature twice my height, have four legs, and two arms."

"Don't forget the tail, "Fujin added.

Althea sat in the chair behind the desk, rubbing her eyes. Not really wanting to ask but had to, "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because…,"Fujin said, "You're quite possibly the only person alive who has a chance to stop that thing."

"Why don't you do something about it?" she asked, "It doesn't sound like a 'mortal matter' to me."

"I am," said Fujin with all seriousness, "It's believed that its first target will be the Temple of the Elements. Myself and three other gods have been charged with its defense for centuries. When it attacks I intent to be on the front lines to fulfill that duty, but like when Jola attacked I don't think I'll do much good. The dragons are the original godslayers. Even their mere presence messes up an immortal's abilities. You have some protection due …"

"Rayden knew about the original godslayers?"Althea asked in a cold tone.

"Ahhhh…."

"Then why did he tell us that no one really knew the reason behind the imprisoned dragon spirits?"

"Well…hmmmm, "Fujin said as he slowly started to back away when Althea stood up, eyes flashing.

"I'm getting sick and tired of the supposedly all knowing gods keeping secrets from the poor stupid mortals and then expecting us to clean up the mess when that same secret blows up in their faces!" Althea yelled.

The door opened and Kung Lao walked in with a concerned look. "What's going on? I can hear you all the way from Taja's room, "he asked and then noticed that Fujin was there, looking uncomfortable.

"You tell him!" Althea demanded as she walked past Kung Lao, "This time give him the full story. I need some fresh air."

Kung Lao turned to face the wind god as Althea left, only to find that he was already gone.

**(Outside)**

Lupena watched as the blonde stomped out of the trading post. Her flashing eyes, clearing a path as Althea walked down the crowded street. Lupena snorted, figuring that Fujin told her and messed up doing it. The dark haired woman walked hurriedly to catch up to the godslayer. Just as Lupena nearly caught up to her, Althea turned and demanded, "What the hell do you want?"

Not taken back by Althea's anger, Lupena said, "We need to talk…about the dragon."

Althea crossed her arms and said, "There is nothing to talk about."

"Look, "Lupena said as she grabbed Althea's upper arm, "If the dragon wins not only will this temple fall, so will Earth and other realms as well. Let's go to the tavern and talk."

Althea took a deep breath to calm down and then nodded with agreement.

**(Tavern)**

Drevan played with his mug as he waited for Lupena and hopefully Althea to show. When that damned wind god showed up earlier, telling him he was needed to stop the red dragon spirit...how those idiots could let that happen was his first thought. Then the realization that the fault was his as much as theirs, if not more sunk in. The red dragon was his responsibility, although how much use he would be against the damn thing he no idea.

Looking up he noticed the two women walking in. Lupena headed straight to his table with Althea following with a surprised look on her face. Drevane hid a smile as he took sip from his drink. She doesn't trust either of them, good. At least she doesn't want to kill me for trying to assassinate Rayden. Drevane suddenly had a feeling he was being watched and looked around nervously for a familiar white and blue clad figure. The last person he wanted to see right now was the thunder god. Of all the powerful beings he has dealt with, it was Rayden who unnerved him the most. Drevane didn't know why he sensed that Rayden was the one to be feared, but there was no doubt that the thundergod would not be pleased to know who Althea was meeting with at the moment.

"I should have guessed you would be here, "Althea said as she sat down.

"Ladies, "Drevane said as he poured a colored liquid into two mugs and then sliding them to Althea and Lupena.

"Ok, I give, "Althea said ignoring the mug, "How did Fujin convince you two to do his fighting."

Drevaned smiled and said, "It's my fight too, or have you forgotten."

"I have my own reasons, "Lupena growled, "One of which if the dragon succeeds this world is the same as lost."

**(Temple of the Elder Gods)**

"What?" Rayden nearly jumped up hearing the Elder God's statement, "Why do You need Althea?"

Aether frowned at Rayden's borderline insolence, but with understanding Kronos answered, "As when Jola attacked, it was Althea who was able to defeat her. Her unique abilities give her some defense from the dragon's flames."

Danu then added, "The swords she now carries are among the few things now in existence that can harm the Red Dragon of Flame, even in it partially mortal form."

Rayden had a distinct feeling they weren't telling him something, then a sudden flare of anger came through his link with Althea. Rayden stood up in full defiance and said in accusation, "You already sent someone to tell her!"

"Knowing of your bond with her, "said Aether, "You left Us with no choice."

"Fujin sees the need and is now fulfilling his duties as required, "said Danu tonelessly.

Raiden was about to teleport out to stop this madness when a sudden flash of pain ripped across his back. Althea was already fighting? How?

Kronos seeing Raiden's pain said, "To prevent your interference, We have isolated this temple from the surrounding time thread. By the time you return, it will already be over."

**(Outside the Temple of the Elements)**

Devane and the two women stood on a cliff, looking over a deep chasm. In the distance they could see a huge temple. "Well, "said Fujin, "There it is…the Temple of the Elements."

Lupena looked over the edge and couldn't see a bottom. Backing up a little she asked, "Why didn't you just take us over there?"

"Sorry, no teleportation into the temple is possible so long as the…"Fujin said and stopping as if he nearly said too much.

"So long as the what?" asked Lupena.

"Does it matter, "said Drevane, "If whatever is in there calls for four gods to protect it, do you think they would just leave it so anyone can just pop in and take it?"

Althea had an idea of what could be in there and glared at Fujin for a moment. Not bothering to voice her theory, she said, "Let me guess, we need to fight it here so the temple remains safe."

"If possible, "said Fujin, "Of course since the thing has wings I'm not sure how we are going to do that."

"We?" asked Althea as she placed a satchel on the ground and opened it. "I figured these might come in handy, "Althea said as she pulled out a strangely marked stone. She then handed Fujin the satchel still filled with smaller but also strangely marked stones. "Place these around the temple itself and I'll do the rest."

Fujin pulled out one of the stones and asked, "What are these?"

"Shieldstones, "Althea said, "I can use them to focus and magnify that physical shield of mine. With the masterstone here, I can focus on it and create a shield around anything surrounded by those stones. It'll be a drain, but no where as near as one if I had to do it alone. Planned on using them for the trading post and giving some to the Temple of Light, but I figured…" She shrugged.

"Will it stand up to a dragon?" ask Fujin,

"Not sure, but my shield did stand up to Jola when she attacked the trading post, "answered Althea, "If nothing else it will slow the thing down and I have another surprise that might encourage it to come our way."

Fujin nodded and flew off across the chasm with the satchel in hand.

While he was gone, Althea started to warm up for the upcoming battle. The feel of the dual swords on her back was both comforting and unnerving at the same time. Comforting in a way that it wasn't only her chi she was having to depend upon and unnerving because she wasn't yet sure of her skill with the weapons.

Lupena paced like a caged animal, occasionally pausing to sniff the air. "I don't like it, "she growled, "We're too wide open, especially against something that flies."

"Not much choice, "said Drevane calmly, "One can not always choose his battlefield or his weapons. Speaking of weapons…"

"No, you can not borrow one of my swords, "said Althea.

**(Open Sky)**

The dragon again cursed the form given to him by his master and the sorcerer. True the body of the Centaurian was powerful and on the ground almost unbeatable. In the air, its bulky form was a nuisance. Heavy, more limbs than needed and awkwardly shaped making it almost impossible to fly. As he neared his target, the dragon/centaurian creature saw something he did not expect; a faintly glowing hexagonal like sphere surrounding the temple. He flew nearer to investigate and a large flare of light-blue flame flew out from it. Unable to dodge quickly enough due to his form, it struck hard on his sensitive wing. Roaring more with anger than pain, he backed off. Looking around he saw three human like forms on the other side of the chasm.

**(Cliff)**

"Nice one,"said Drevane seeing the flare striking the dragon. Althea didn't bother to respond and only drew out her swords. The creature was flying directly, if clumsily straight towards them. 'Guess he can't fly well with that form, 'Althea though.

Lupena began to change into her monstrous werewolf form as Drevane moved away from what he hoped would be the main battle area. His job was to ensure the spirit didn't escape after the two women killed its present body. The only way he was going to do it was to survive.

The red dragon landed with a loud thump and roared. Lupena attacked first in response to the challenge, but the dragon only caught her with it hugged clawed hands in mid-air. Althea then tried to slice into its supposedly vulnerable belly while it was distracted only to be surprise by it agility on land as it turned and got her hard on the back with its tail. The force of the tail threw her a short distance and nearly caused her to drop her swords. Painfully she got up just in time to see Lupena's form coming right at her. Althea was barely able to get out of the werewolf's way as Lupena crashed into the ground. The woman then saw the dragon preparing to send a blast if fire breath and raised her shields. 

The dragon released its deadly flame, only to be surprised when it did not reach its target. Hesitation caused by that surprise was just enough for Althea to run and slice into its side, deeply. Rearing up on its hind legs the monster roared in unexpected pain. Backing up it glared at the source of his pain, just noticing who he was fighting. The godslayer woman and she was carrying weapons created by his master eons ago. How the she got hold of them, he had no idea but that didn't matter. No one had the right to carry such weapons expect for those who served the master. How dare she! 

Althea sensed the creature was getting angrier by the second. At least she knew it was killable. The thing still bled from the injury on it side. If it bleeds, it can die. The dragon roared and with the speed and strength of a Centaurian it charged. Althea cussed strongly in Calornian as she barely dodged the creature. As it ran past her, she stabbed into its side and letting its own momentum cause the damage. She was barely able to hold onto the sword, but it was sharp enough to literally slice the creature open. 

Now the dragon roared in pain and it turned to send another blast of flame towards the woman. Once again her shield protected her, but she was starting to suffer from the drain. Shielding both herself and the temple was starting to cost her, but she didn't dare to bring down either. 'So enough with the defensive stuff, 'she thought, as she once again moved to try to get a more damaging hit on the creature with her swords. 

This time the dragon was ready for her and as both swords moved in a deadly arc, he dodged and then grabbed her by the hair, picking her up off the ground. Althea screamed and tried the cut into the arm that was holding her. But the angle prevented her escape. 

"You have caused me enough trouble and pain, mortal, "the dragon growled, "I will take personal pleasure in dealing with you and your precious thundergod."

"No!" Althea roared as her chi flames suddenly burst from her body, burn the dragon's clawed hand. As she fell, her hair turned white and eyes crystal blue once again. She landed, falling to her knees but with a speed she did not posses before she jumped up and with her swords got the dragon in the stomach and chest. The thrashing of the dragon, caused her to lose her grip and she lost the swords as they where still stuck in the creature. Roaring madly the dragon mindless struck out and attacked anything in reach, a strong wind pushed Althea out of the way of one blind strike and she saw Fujin busy trying to drag the unconscious Lupena out of the way. "About time he showed up, "she mumbled but she then saw the dragon notice the wind god and prepared to attack. "Oh no you don't!" Althea yelled as she blasted the creature with her own flames, but they were not enough. The dragon was not a god, so her flames where nothing more that that; flames to a creature of fire. They were enough to get its attention and it changed its attack to her. Despite that it was obviously starting to weaken from its injuries, but its chaotic moves were making it even more dangerous.

From a distance Drevane only wondered why the dragon wasn't already dead. Althea got it in the heart and stomach that should have killed anything. Then it dawned on him, in the 'chest' and 'stomach' of the upper torso with the arms, but in the lower torso where the four legs were. He could only hope and wait for the injuries it did have to either kill it or slow it down enough for Althea to reclaim her swords to kill it.

Althea was tiring and she knew it. So was the dragon only not fast enough, something had to be done. A man's voice came to her head, ":Use my power, the power in your blood. You are a mage, yet you have never found all your gifts:"

Something about the voice caused something within her to awaken. A long dormant gift, that due to it being deeply hidden within her protected it when all other of her other elemental gifts were burned away. Suddenly time seemed to stop all around her but where she stood. Breathing deeply she looked around and saw the dragon frozen in place. She walked up to it, trying to determine what to do then the voice spoke again but from behind her. "You have done well, "he said, "But more must be done." 

Not bothering to turn she said, "Let me guess, you must be Kronos." 

"I see Rayden has told you about me, "the Elder God said, "However time is limited and you strength is not up to holding this time bubble for long."

Althea then turned and said, "Can't you do anything? You're an Elder God!"

Kronos sighed sadly and said, "In a sense, Elder Gods are more limited than gods and even mortals. I am only here to advise you on your next step. This time bubble only gives you a breather and lets you see what is around you. You must decide what your next move will be and to remember that you will be in the exact same spot as when you created the bubble."

Looking around Althea took in what was happening. She noticed that Fujin was preparing to attack the dragon himself, but she knew his powers over wind were almost useless against the monster. As was the crossbow on his back since he did not have the immortal killing metal. His attack would be worthless suicide. She looked at Lupena who was just starting to wake up from unconsciousness. The werewolf was a strong fighter, but obviously not strong enough and her groggy condition would only make her a liability. Drevane, she saw was doing as he was told and keeping his distance. Never the strongest of fighters and unarmed, he too would be a liability. Then Althea took a closer look at the dragon itself. It was then she noticed what Drevane did, that the so-called 'killing injuries' were not as they seemed. Mentally she kicked herself, but knew there was little chance of reclaiming those swords. So her only weapon was herself, her chi and this new untrained timegift. "Can you tell me what I can do with the timegift?" she asked.

Kronos answered, "Without training, not much. Frankly I'm amazed you were able to create this time bubble. Once trained…"he shrugged.

"You're a great help, "Althea said sarcastically. Then she remembered what happened back at the manor on Calorna and she knew she truly had no choice. Sadly she sighed and asks Kronos, "Will you please tell Rayden, I'm sorry?"

**(Scene Change)**

The dragon roared as it changed its target from Fujin back to Althea. Althea yelled as loud as she could, "Get down!"

Fujin sensing Althea was going to do something desperate, yelled, "Don't!"

The dragon charged again, only this time Althea didn't bother to dodge. With a deep breath, she released all of her power in one concentrated blast. Instead of a blue flame, a burst of bright white light engulfed both her and the dragon. The shaking of the ground was the only sound and then the light was gone. There was only a pile of ash where the dragon and Althea once stood.

**(Temple of the Elder Gods)  
**  
At the Temple of the Elder Gods, Rayden collapsed onto the floor. His bond with Althea shattered and the now emptiness of his soul was almost too much to bear.

With a shaky voice, Kronos spoke, "It is done."

**The End….**

Next Time on Mortal Kombat: Conquest

Lady Tomorrow speaking "Who said she died?"

**Note:** In regards to Kronos being in two places at once, remember there is one major time bubble at the Temple of the Elder Gods that if you haven't noticed causing it to move slower than time around it. Then Kronos appears again in another time bubble to advise Althea. So in a sense, Kronos didn't even appear in the true timeline of this chapter. Ok, guess that didn't help the confusion any. Just blame it on the weirdness of time travel.


	31. Chapter 31: Broken Bond

**Note:** I do not own Mortal Kombat, Mortal Kombat: Conquest, Rayden (I wished I did), Shao Khan. I do own Althea, 'Lady Tomorrow', Kronos. If you want to borrow em, just ask first. (sniff, sniff) I am sad to write that this is the last chapter of Mortal Kombat: Conquest. Thank you all for your reviews and support. If it wasn't for them I would have never gotten so far into this story. I have already started on this fanfic's sequel (Mortal Kombat: Echoes of the Past formally know as Mortal Kombat: Ragnarok). I might include an epilogue to the MK: C story, so if you have any questions please feel free to ask and if it doesn't give too much away I will try my best to answer them there. So far I have received only one question and unfortunately, I can't answer it because it will give away a part of the next story. Sorry.

**Chapter 31: Broken Bond**

The Emperor of Outworld listened intently on his spy's report. The godslayer dead, Earth's warriors weakened by grief, Rayden crippled by a broken soulbond; now was the time to attack. After the spy left, Kahn leaned back into his throne to think and plan.

"Why not just follow the rules?" a female voice spoke.

Kahn growled and grabbed his sword as he stood. A white haired woman, wearing a silver mask walked out of the shadows. Wearing black armor similar to emperor's own, she was a sight to behold. "You dare much, woman," Kahn growled.

Faster than he could blink, he was knocked back into his throne with twin swords crossed like scissors around his neck. "You are an idiot!" the woman hissed and drew back the swords some, causing the sides of the emperor's neck to bleed slightly, "Just follow the rules and I guarantee you'll win the next nine tournaments."

Shao Kahn tried to move, but she leaned her knee deeper into his chest and ground her foot painfully into his groin. "Why should I wait?" the emperor demanded, "And if I did, I need to win ten tournaments."

Leaning forward until her face was just inches from the emperor's, she said, "If you don't wait the Elder Gods will stop you. At least one of them is very concerned with what's going on in Earthrealm at the moment. As for the tenth win, "she smirked, "I can't do everything for you."

**(Fifty years later)**

In a nameless tavern, the God of Thunder and Sworn Protector of Earthrealm, sat nursing a mug of cheap wine. Despite being crowded, everyone made it a point to keep a respectable distance from the brooding thundergod. The only time anyone dared to approach was when he demanded another bottle.

A cloaked figured entered the room, and upon seeing Rayden loudly sighed. He approached the table and sat across from the drunken deity. Rayden's blood-shot eyes flashed with anger and he was about to blast the idiot who intruded upon his melancholy. The figure pushed back his hood, revealing the concerned face of Kronos. Seeing the Elder God, Rayden snorted and took another swig from his mug.

Kronos frowned and said, "You haven't answered Our summons in some time Lord Rayden."

The thundergod just blinked and continued to drink.

"You are aware that Earth has lost the tournament? That if the next nine tournaments are lost, then your realm becomes a part of Outworld?" Kronos said.

"Who cares?" Rayden finally spoke.

Kronos was about to continue when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Don't bother, "said a familiar voice, "Whatever you do or say will not change a thing."

Kronos turned and looked up to see the white haired woman looking sadly at the now frozen thundergod. She continued, "What he is going through is worse than a soulbond separated through death. If that was the case then he would still in some way sense her soul in the afterlife and would eventually get over her death or perhaps she might have been reincarnated thus returned to him."

"However, with her soul completely destroyed…"Kronos started to say.

The white haired woman interrupted by saying,"Huh? Destroyed? Why do you say that?"

"There has been no trace of her soul anywhere since she died, "said Kronos.

"Who said she died?" the woman said, "You should be proud having such a powerful time mage as a descendent despite her time-gift being awakened so late."

Kronos just stared at the woman for a few moments and then covered his eyes with a slap, mumbling, "How could I have been so stupid!"

"Don't worry, it happens to the best of us, "the woman said and then vanished. Kronos then found himself once again looking at the still mourning thundergod. With a sad shake of his head, the Elder God stood and walked around Rayden. "Sorry about this,"he said as he used his power to knock the deity out. Grabbing hold of Rayden's shoulder both of them vanished.

**The End………..**

Sneak peek into Mortal Kombat: Echoes of the Past

The Elder God of Air then vanished, to leave an uncomfortable silence between Fujin and the Elder God of Time. Kronos sighed before saying, "You might as well rise, there is no point having your knees go numb in a false show of respect."

Fujin stood up and tried his best not to glare at the Elder God of Time. Over five hundred years ago, it was this Elder God that sent Rayden's soulbond to her death. What was worse, he had ordered Fujin to ensure that the woman would go. Not a day has passed since that Fujin hasn't thought of that day or blamed himself and the Elder God for Althea's death.

"You might want to know, that Rayden has already taken it upon himself to send that same warrior into the Neatherrealm to reclaim what was stolen, "said Kronos.

"That's impossible, "said Fujin without thinking, "Rayden has been suffering from the broken soulbond since…."

"True, but it seems that he has had a miraculous recovery, "said Kronos trying his hardest not to let his own relief show, "Actually, its your brother's recovery that brings me to this task I wish you to perform."


End file.
